Charmed and Howling
by FourCharmed
Summary: The 4 Charmed Ones are one year older and now they face their greatest threat. The Source, the Triad, demons and the Wolfen who make Werewolves look like kittens . Also covens, hunters, and a marriage proposal. Life in never boring for the Charmed Ones.
1. 1 Introducing the Characters

**List of Wolfen Characters**

**The Pack**

**Alpha Wolfen**

Position: Leader and Alpha Female

Name: Firstfang

Sex: F

Human job: na

Human name: Aunty

Position: Alpha male

Name: Striker

Sex: M

Human job: na

Human name: Uncle

**First Mated pair (one surviving child)**

Name: Slowdeath

Sex: M

Human job: debt collector

Human name: Sam

Name: Seeker

Sex: F

Human job: nurse

Human name: Sandy

Child

Name:

Sex:

Human job:

Human name:

Name: Ripper

Sex: F (2 years old)

Human job: na

Human name: Rip

**Second Mated pair (two surviving children) **

Name: Jumper

Sex: M

Human job: private investigator

Human name: James

Name: Starbright

Sex: F

Human job: nurse

Human name: Star

Children

Name: Unnamed as too young (2 months old)

Sex: M

Name: Unnamed as too young (2 months old)

Sex: F

**Third Mated Pair (no children yet)**

Name: Nightstalker

Sex: F

Human job: na

Human name: Narsay

Name: Bloodletter

Sex: M

Human job: debt collector

Human name: Bowdel

**Other Wolfen**

Name: Gutter (10 years old)

Sex: M

Human name: Guiser

Name: Sprinter (5 years)

Sex: F

Human name: Spin

Name: Watcher (5 years)

Sex: F

Human name: Waybe

Oldest (soon to be cast out)

Name: Brokentooth (records keeper)

Sex: M

Human name: Gap

The Wolfen are a magical species, able to transform between their wolf shape and a human shape whenever they like. Not to be confused with werewolves who they hate and will kill without hesitation, they are a true species with their own rules and life style.

Based on the Wolfen from the book on the same name by Whitley Strieber, I tried to keep the same pack structure and life style. Being in the Charmed universe, they have gained the shape changing ability and as a result will interact with human society, but on their terms only.

**The Hunters (Unit three)**

**Name Position**

James Clearwater: Leader of Unit three

Harry Wilson: Deputy Leader, Armorer / fighter

Julie Samara: Deputy Leader / fighter

Gary Samara: Fighter

Terry Thompson: Assistant Armorer / fighter

Sarah Curling: Wolfsbane maker / fighter

Tara Curling: Fighter

Joseph Wilson: Communications / fighter

Nathan Borne: Wolfsbane maker / fighter

Tracy Powers: Fighter

Alex Farmara: Wolfsbane maker / Fighter

Michael Patch: Fighter

Susie Wong: Fighter

AJ Jackson: Fighter

These are a group of people who have been badly hurt by the Wolfen in the past and have made the commitment to hunt them down, where ever they may be. Highly secretive, they have enough powerful financial and political friends who fund and protect them. They need it, as mortal humans are severely out classed by the dangerous Wolfen who they hunt. Their greatest weapon is the Wolfsbane, a short range and highly toxic poison that is highly effective against the Wolfen and only marginally less dangerous to humans. Silver based weapons are also highly effective, especially silver bullets fired from automatic weapons. But most fights with the Wolfen are usually at very short ranges, which suit the Wolfen's fighting style.

**Notes**

This story takes place approximately one year after Paige joined the family. Between "A Paige from the Past" and "Trial by Magic".

The Wolfen and its pack structure are based more or less on one of the best Werewolf books I have ever read. Its called "The Wolfen" by by Whitley Strieber. Ignore the films with the same name, none of them came close to the very scary wolfen described in the book. If you are interested in werewolf stories then I highly recommend this one.

I have bought Inspector Cortez into the story, alongside Darryl. He found out about the sisters in Charmed Again so I decided he should stay. While this episode did not happen in this plot line, he still found out. He keeps the sisters at arms length and only involves them reluctantly. He does however protect their secret and helps Darryl who is happy to work closely with the sisters as in the series.

And introducing Matt Battagliana, Journalist for the San Francisco Daily, Prue's love interest ( remember Look who's barking ).

p.s. I altered the name slightly, just in case.

Reviews and opinions will always be much appreciated. Thanks.


	2. 2 The Hunt in the Park

**Friday**

**The Hunt in the Park: first light Friday morning.**

Its an early morning, quiet, light enough to see but the sun has not yet risen. The promise of a day has arrived but the birds have only just started to sing. Its the time between night and day when predators will try for the last time to make a kill before seeking their lair to rest up during the day.

The park is one of many scattered throughout the city, designed to provide some nature or greenery for the cities inhabitants. Somewhere for children to play, lovers to meet or just so that people have somewhere to have their lunch, soak up some sun and hear a bird or two. Like most parks designed with this in mind, it has many tree's, some in neat lines, others scattered in groups or by themselves. Carefully placed and maintained for the most part, areas of grass, large and small are also scattered between the tree's along with the occasional flower bed or play area. Connecting them are paths, some wide enough for vehicles, others for foot traffic only, most made by people finding the quickest way from A to B, much to the annoyance of the parks over worked maintenance team.

Surrounding the park are the tall buildings, high enough to shade much of the park this early in the day, many with their lights still on if there are still people present after the night shift or those in apartments who are getting up and preparing for the day. The traffic noise is only just starting to build, as most of the vehicles are being driven by those night people who are heading home and the really early starters, seeking to avoid the morning traffic chaos. Neither tend to be especially interested in using their horns or creating any trouble.

Only the park is empty, unusual most people would say but the reality of modern life today means that these parks are avoided by most people during the night except for the down and outs, the homeless or those who have stopped caring. And those who hunt them, both human and otherwise.

No wind moves the tree's branches, or the flowers. Someone standing here would think that everything was asleep. How wrong they would be as predators and prey act out that oldest of fights to the death, the one simply called the chase. Someone is coming, moving down a wide concrete path, almost a road, surrounded on both sides by several rows of evenly planted poplars.

Meet Sarah Curling, above average height, with an athletes body, strong, lithe, dressed in sensible running clothes and shoes. An attractive woman who looks to be in her mid 20's, her face showing both her African and European ancestry. Our watcher, on first seeing her would think she is training for a sprint race as she is running fast down the path, towards the nearest road.

However as she gets close enough for the watcher to clearly see her face, they would realise that she is running for something far more important. Her sweat covered face shows a mixture of terror and determination, as she is running for her life. She's taking deep, fast breaths, trying to suck as much oxygen as she can, to fuel her adrenaline charged muscles as she charges down the middle of the path, instinctively staying as far from the tree's as possible. Clutched in her right hand is a black plastic tube which our watcher would wonder about.

With her vision narrowing to concentrate in front of her, Sarah's nightmare is almost over. With her brain frantically thinking, her thoughts jump from topic to topic, anything to avoid her almost certain fate. "Less than 200 meters to safety, only 30 seconds, so close, I have found them, I don't want to die this way, what will Terry think, the others must know".

Pacing her on her right, travelling with ease through the bushes and trees on that side, the being known to the pack as Nightstalker, waits for her pack mates to arrive and complete the trap.

Just ten meters to the corner and then just over a 100 meters to the road, people and safety. For a what felt like longer than Sarah realised, she allowed herself the hope that maybe she would make it. She would not let herself slow down or make the mistake of looking over her shoulder, safety lay ahead and any delay would be fatal. So many of her team mates had already paid with their lives.

She rounded the corner and ahead of her lay another path, like the path she had just run down, it was bordered by tree's on both sides with bushes providing a dense shelter. Surely even the pack would find it difficult to run through that. Half way down the path, a gazebo sat in the middle of the path which divided to pass on either side. At the far end of the path, Sarah could hear but not see the safety of other people and the traffic which would protect her.

As she neared the gazebo, Sarah realised suddenly and finally that she had failed, she was going to die and nothing could prevent it. Two of the pack, quietly moved out of the bushes between her and the gazebo to confront her, blocking the path. Unable to prevent herself, Sarah made the mistake of slowing her head long charge towards them, thus making it much easier for those coming behind her to strike. The youngest member of the pack, Sprinter hit her from behind, using the classic wolf tactic of slashing the tendons of the leg, ham stringing the prey animal, in this case Sarah's left leg.

As she felt her left leg buckle, Sarah couldn't help but scream both in pain and terror at what she knew was to follow. As she fell, she squeezed her right hand, activating the weapon, as it swung around, driven by her twisting fall. Nightstalker, sweeping in from the right, was sprayed by the liquid coming from the device. Driven by reflexes, far faster than any humans, she leaped sideways and up, avoiding most of the spray. Another older pack member, Jumper coming from the left, changed his attack to grab Sarah's right wrist and with one savage and fast bite, severed it from her arm. Dropping the hand and the weapon it still refused to let go, he too turned to the side to avoid what remained of the spray. The pack leader completed the kill as she seized Sarah's throat and with a twist ripped open the veins, arteries and airways.

Before she lost consciousness, as she lay twitching on the path, Sarah's last view of the world was the pack leader's face looking down into her eyes. As death came for her, her last thought was to her lover and friend, "avenge me".

The pack gathered around what once was Sarah Curling, and was now to them, only so much meat. Only Nightstalker could not join them as she frantically rolled amongst the leaves and litter, to remove as much of the poison as possible. Finally she too, rejoined the pack as they dragged the body off the path and deep into some bushes. Quickly, they fed as they would have little time before someone came down the path and discovered the severed hand and the weapon. Thickly coated by now in poison, none of them could go near it, in either form. Already ill from the small amount of the poison that had reached her skin, Nightstalker would not eat, but sulked on the sidelines.

Covering what was left, the pack leader, by tradition always called Firstfang, led the pack deeper into the park, where they could change, then dress into the hated human clothes and move into the human world unnoticed. It was time to find a new home as soon the humans would be hunting the animals who they believed had killed one of their own here.

Within an hour, the path and surroundings was being searched by police as they investigated a severed hand covered in an unknown toxic substance, a blood soaked path but no body. Only when tracker dogs were brought in, was Sarah's remains discovered, buried under a thin layer of leaf litter and soil under the canopy of a large rhododendron. The dogs refused to follow the pack's trail, as they showed both fear and uncertainty which confused their handlers.

A growing group of people surrounded the scene, held back by police tape and the increasingly inpatient police officers armed with batons. As reporters, the curious and morbid alternatively asked, bribed and in one case, threatened those present for information, none paid any attention to the three men and two women who watched quietly from the sidelines.

Harry Wilson, Harry to his remaining friends, and the deputy leader of Unit three Wolfen hunters, turned to Gary, Joseph, Tracy and Alex with a somber look on his face. "It has to be Sarah, she's the only member not to have acknowledged the call. And I can smell the wolfsbane from here. That means they are here. Keep watch and see what you can find out. Find out who's in charge. I will tell Terry and Tara". With that he turned to walk away, with a look on his face that showed his heart was heavy and his mood bleak. So many had died and still the Wolfen survived.

Watching both the police and the Crime Scene technicians collect evidence, they carefully noted who was in charge, who collected the evidence and who were the officers assigned to the case. From listening to the reporters and by asking questions, they obtained the names of the officer in charge, a Chief Inspector Cortez and his partner, an Inspector Morris.

By now the pack had changed into their human form, dressed and was some distance from the park. A new lair had been found and here in San Francisco, the hunting was good. They could stay for some time or longer, moving around the city, enjoying the ready availability of prey and the freedom their lifestyle brought them.

Unfortunately for the pack, Inspector Darryl Morris was one of the detectives assigned to the case and four of the most powerful good witches in the world, were his friends.


	3. 3 Meditating in the Park

**Saturday**

**Meditating in the Park: early Saturday morning.**

Like the previous day, it is quiet but other than that, nothing much else is the same.

A thick white mist, coming off the sea, brings with it a cold and damp breeze, that smothers sound and restricts vision to only a few meters. Which is exactly what the young woman currently sitting cross legged on the top of a very large rock is looking for.

Paige Matthews, witch, whitelighter, social worker and stressed out sister is currently enjoying some time to herself. Trying hard to relax and meditate, to regain her equilibrium and reduce her blood pressure, she has chosen this place to achieve it.

Her preferred place is normally on top of the Golden Gate bridge, however todays breeze and the mist it brings with it, makes it far too cold and damp. Besides that it was one of her favorite spots was becoming far too well known. She keep running into other Whitelighters and Elders, all who seemed to want to talk with and check out LA's first Charmed Witch / Whitelighter. And as Prue had pointed out, if the good guys knew she liked that spot, how long before the bad guys found out.

However the meditation is not working. Not too far away, is a certain hillside where less than twelve months before, a demon called the Source of all Evil had tried so very hard to kill her. Only the arrival of her three newly discovered sisters, powerful witches like her, had saved her life. Even so, it had been a close call as a mass attack by nearly all of the cities most powerful demons had almost overwhelmed them all, before both sides had discovered for the first time, just how powerful all four sisters working together could be.

Equally disturbing, in particular to Paige, was the small monument to the two police officers, whose arrival had distracted the Source for long enough to give her three sisters time to find her. That it had cost the two officers their lives, still haunted Paige and she regularly laid flowers at its base. Often she wished that their heroics could be made public, so that their families could find closure and a reason for what had happened.

Still trying hard to empty her mind and relax, Paige's mind drifted from topic to topic.

The most common topic for her to consider, has also caused the greatest change in her life. For the first 23 years of her life, she had been an only child, now she was the youngest of four sisters. While she enjoyed company and was in no way a loner, her new family was the cause of the greatest stress in her life. And to make things worse, it was the source of her greatest pleasure.

She now had three sisters, sisters with who she had developed a fierce bond, driven by destiny and forged in blood, magic and battle, a bond that still burned within her. Not as fiercely as when her powers had been awakened but now it had sunk into her bones, her heart and her soul, least that was the only way she could describe it. For now and forever, she was part of the Halliwell family, a family that stretched back over 300 years of witch craft and mostly good witches.

And in addition one sister was married and another almost, which meant she was now living with five other adults, sharing two bathrooms, and all the other facilities that any large Victorian house tended to not have enough of. And of course, neither Paige or her unattached sister Prue lacked for company. The previous Saturday morning had been both embarrassing and funny as each sister had woken up with male company. Introductions around a far to small breakfast table, to say nothing of the lines outside the bathrooms had put a rather amusing damper on what had been a very successful Friday night's date and its aftermath for both her and Prue.

And changes could still happen here. One vibe that was coming through loud and clear from Prue's long term boyfriend Matt, was that he wanted to make their relationship more permanent. It didn't take her sensing power to work that out, as both Phoebe and Piper were also wondering when he was going to pop the question. Even Leo and Cole had recently queried their respective partners about it. The last to work out what was going on was of course Prue, who was becoming a nervous wreck as she tried to work out how to tell Matt about her being a witch and if he did pop the question, what would she say.

Given the mayhem that had surrounded Piper's wedding, none of it demonic as Prue's suppressed astral self had rebelled, almost ruining it for Piper. As Phoebe had muttered to Paige, this time it might be Pipers turn for revenge.

Her magical life had also taken some getting use too. Despite Prue's assurance that magic and demons would not be a constant part of her life, it seemed that it had. Since she had become a witch, she had become Evil along with all of her sisters, something she had only admitted to herself that she had rather enjoyed, although she had no intention of doing it again.

She had been attacked by demonic children, warlocks, tag teamed demon wrestlers with her sisters and survived various other demonic attacks. A particularly dangerous demon called Shax had almost killed both Prue and Piper before she and Phoebe had driven him off. At least he had made the mistake of waiting before returning, which gave Leo and Paige time to heal both sisters. As a result the four of them had made short work of him when he did return. Still it had been a close call as without Leo's ability to channel Paige's still dormant healing power, neither Prue or Piper may have been healed in time to help vanquish Shax.

That being hit by a sin ball which had infected her with envy was still hard to live with, even if her sisters and Leo had also had to deal with sins of their own. A banshee infecting Phoebe who had then turned into one herself, had made her start to wonder when it was going to be her turn to change into something else. Although watching Prue charge around as a dog, did have its funny moments, even now. Prue was still sensitive about the subject of fleas and it had taken Kit several weeks before she decided to trust Prue enough to sit on her lap.

Swapping bodies with Phoebe, having to invade Piper's mind along with Phoebe and Prue to save her from the Source, being shrunk and almost turned into a small statue by one demon, discovering her past life as an evil enchantress and time travelling back to rescue her sisters from the same enchantress, had shown that she could hold her own.

And just recently, she had gone back in time to see if the fiery car accident her parents had died in, had been her fault. At least she now had closure about that incident, it hadn't been her fault and meeting her parents ghosts, thanks to Leo, had allowed them to say how proud they were of her and she of them.

Meeting ghosts, muses and other witches amongst others had filled in her time nicely. She now understood why the Charmed ones tended to avoid too much contact with other witches. They had been unable to save several from demonic attacks and even bringing a witch back to the protection of the Manor, had not saved her.

One thing she wasn't going to meditate on, as that it was one mistake she would never make again, was using spells to punish mortals. She still remembered the back pain from when a backfired spell had as Piper, usually with a big grin on her face sometimes still reminded her, so busted her.

And the big one was the return of Cole. Like Prue and Piper, she had been very disappointed that Phoebe had lied to her, but her sister's obvious love for Cole and his determination to be good, now meant he was part of the family. This was causing increased tension in the Manor as Prue still found it difficult to trust Cole, even if he was now without his powers. And Paige sometimes found it difficult to reconcile what she felt from Cole, compared to what he was saying.

Then there was the magic, the source of all the good and bad in her life. While hers was developing and growing, she still found it difficult when she compared her abilities to that of her sisters. Prue's powers had grown rapidly since the battle in the Park as her telekinesis had expanded both in power, range and control. Lately her astral self had begun to learn how to use her power, something that Prue now practiced at every opportunity.

Piper's new explosive power had saved the day several times, although it had taken some time to separate the freezing and explosive aspects. More than a few water melons and household items, along with several demons, had been accidentally vanquished before Piper had learnt how to control both.

Phoebe was the only sister who had not gained a new power, however both her premonition and levitation powers had continued to develop and Leo thought it was only a matter of time before she gained the abilities she had displayed in the battle with the Source.

Paige was realistic enough to know that she was two and a half years behind her sisters, and that her powers would take a while to catch up. Still after a year of practicing and practical application, she was catching up fast, even Piper with pride in her voice, admitted. Her Whitelighter side meant she had a more pacifist magical outlook which explained the less aggressive aspects of her powers. She was as Leo had explained long ago, responsible for bringing the sisters magic together and thus allowing all four of them to fight as one. She was the key that unlocked the true power behind the shield, a sort of magical defense that had allowed all four sisters to withstand a massed demonic attack. That all three of her sisters and Leo were impressed with what she had achieved so far, was gratifying. Still it was difficult sometimes when she found herself still playing the baby sister role.

And as she had found it difficult once upon a time to vanquish a demon, lately she had realised that it had become easy. Something she did not enjoy but definitely something she had no problem doing. What the future was going to do to her moral standing was something she often debated with herself. Could she torture a demon to save life's, especially if one of her sisters was in danger?

At least her witch magic was developing nicely. Even Piper trusted her potion making these days and Phoebe's efforts to teach her spell casting had even gained praise from her big sister Prue. Her orbing had now progressed to the point where she had come from the Manor to the park and landed exactly where she had wanted, all by herself without Leo's help. She was even considering taking passengers, however none of her sisters, Leo or Cole would co operate by volunteering. That still hurt, the speed that everyone had found something important to do or had disappeared when she had announced that she wanted to try. Even Kit seemed to want to keep her distance.

Leo hoped that soon she would gain other Whitelighter powers, especially healing as given their current lifestyle, it would be a particularly valuable addition to the family's abilities. Still, Leo had proven on several occasions that he could channel her healing powers, which showed that it was one ability she was destined to gain one day.

She could now orb larger objects to her and from greater distances however despite extensive coaching by Leo, she still had to call them by name. She had recently succeeded in sending objects away from her to somewhere else but could not move objects sideways like Prue could. One Darklighter had found out what she could do the hard way, as she had called the arrow he had just fired at Leo and then sent it straight back at him. Ok she had missed, but it had distracted him for long enough for Piper to explode him.

Given that she had several powers to develop, Leo was very pleased with her overall progress, he kept making the comment that already she had progressed far beyond many other older and more experienced witches. Still when she could only compare herself to her own older and more experienced sisters, some form of an inferiority complex was understandable.

At least, her scrying ability had progressed to the point were she was the one that was selected first to try and locate something. She had a knack for locating people, objects and even demons or warlocks that had now surpassed any of her sisters. Her related sensing power had also progressed nicely, as not only had it gained in power but she could now selectively target people. Left on auto detect as she called it, it had already picked up on several demons imminent arrival, giving all of them at least some time to get ready. By mutual agreement, her sensing ability which she had been the first witch or whitelighter to show, was to be kept secret. It was too great an advantage when they were dealing with untrustworthy beings to risk others finding out and developing some way of blocking it.

However her transformation abilities remained limited and uncontrolled, as apart from changing various liquids into coffee and in one case water, she had so far at least, not changed anything else. Leo remained optimistic and his often repeated answer "to give it more time" was starting to wear thin.

And then there was her job as a full time Social worker, having been promoted almost four months ago. One thing her sisters had all agreed on was the need to keep something outside of magic, a way to separate the raw emotion and at times the insanity that came with magic and demons from a 'normal' life. Even here her magic interfered as she had now developed a reputation as a highly skilled judge of character. Her sensing powers allowing her to assess those who had asked for help and to taylor it in specific ways to best help her clients. Given that it had also allowed Paige to separate abusive spouses and parents from their victims, she considered it a positive.

That her salary was a valuable addition to the Halliwell finances didn't hurt as well. While Piper's club and Prue's photography job could bring in good money, bad times caused shortfalls. Both Cole and Phoebe tried their best but at the moment neither had a permanent paying job. And while Leo being a Whitelighter had major benefits, making money was not one of them. That most of the damage done to the Manor because of demonic fights had to be fixed by Leo or paid for by the sisters instead of them using magic, was still a sore point in the household.

As she returned to the present, Paige realised that the mist had been condensing onto her hair so with a vigorous shake of her head, she sent a spray of water around her. Relaxing, she sent her sensing power outwards, like a radar to see if anyone was near. Sitting where she was, someone would have to climb the rock to find her, not impossible but difficult enough to make explanations of how she had got there, somewhat tricky. Good, no one for over 50 meters, human, demonic or otherwise. Leaving it on auto, Paige again tried to relax and enjoy the solitude and quiet.

The part of her social life that saddened her the most, was the effect her sisters and magic had done to relationship with her friends. The family 'emergencies' and the mundane complications of living with three sisters had put a major dent in her normal social life. Only Glen had not changed, something that pleased her no end. Despite his first introduction to the magical world she now lived in, rougher that hers given that the Source of all Evil had possessed him, he still enjoyed her company, regarding her witch skills and powers with fascination.

Also enjoying the mist and the cover that it provided was a now very hungry Nightstalker and her mate Bloodletter as they carefully tracked a particular scent across the park. Drifting down from the air above, it told them much about their prey, It was alone, female, young, in good health and condition, not scared and apparently somewhere high up. Only when the rock appeared in front of them, did they understand.

They split up, each moving down one side of the rock, looking for an easy way to climb it. While paws made climbing difficult, their superb strength and agility made any ledge within five meters easy to reach. While they could revert to their human form, it was regarded as something to do only as a shameful last resort. So it was with anticipation and pleasure, a hungry Nightstalker found a ledge within easy jumping distance with an equally easy jump from there to the top. The prey could not escape and killing her there would hide much of the blood evidence as it was unlikely that anyone else would climb it anytime soon.

Paige, stiffened as her 'sensing radar' jabbed hard. Something evil was near and getting closer. Coming from behind and on her left and as she concentrated, another appeared on her right. Surrounded and trapped on the rock, Paige realised that she had nowhere to go, except by orbing away. Hidden by the mist, she quietly got to her feet and turned to move over to the side and look down at what was coming. With what she called her mental finger on the orbing button, she peered down into the mist.

What came out of it, would haunt her nightmares for some time to come. A large, heavy set and muscular animal, covered in short dark brown or red hair, shaped like the largest dog ever, came out of the ground mist and landed on a ledge below her. As it looked up with a large, wide head, a wide mouth filled with massive teeth and what shocked Paige the most, two large, red eyes that obviously belonged to an intelligent, thinking animal. A sharp feeling of hunger and the desire to kill invaded Paige's mind from the creature. As it tensed to spring again, Paige frantically pressed the 'orbing button' and disappeared in a cloud of orbs.

With a yelp of surprise, Nightstalker found herself flying through the last of Paige's orbs as her prey disappeared into a cloud of white bubbles, that in turn diminished and then vanished. With a snarl of frustration, she lifted her nose and carefully smelt the air. Good, at least she could recognise the witch in future. As Bloodletter joined her, he too memorised Paige's scent. Witches had always caused trouble, however the pack had developed ways to deal with them.

A young couple, playing hide and seek in the mist proved to be suitable alternatives and were never seen again.


	4. 4 In the Manor with Prue

**The Manor: Saturday morning with Prue**

As Prue sat at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper, she also let her memory drift back over the last 12 months. Travelling down memory lane, she still clearly remembered sitting in P3, late on a Friday night, watching Paige's face as they told a young women they had just met, that she now had three sisters. And that had been the least of the shocks that Paige had faced in what had been a weekend that had driven all the sisters through all the emotions possible from joy to terror, from hate to relief.

New sisters, witchcraft, demons and the Source of all Evil had as Paige so neatly described it "had my life turned upside down and back to front" made for two days that few people had ever had to cope with. And Prue could only empathise with her youngest sister. While she had never said it directly to Paige, she had watched Paige grow into a self assured and powerful witch with a great deal of pride.

Looking internally to examine how she felt, she had to admit that she watched with similar pride at what all three of her sisters had accomplished. Even Phoebe, who she still considered somewhat irresponsible and unpredictable, had come so far. Phoebe's obvious love and dedication for Cole was something that impressed her even as it dismayed her.

She still found it difficult to trust an ex demon who had come so close to killing them all, even he was now without any of his old powers and so totally in love with Phoebe.

Like Paige, she too wondered about how her powers were developing. Since the battle in the park almost a year ago, she had found that her power and control had advanced rapidly. It was almost frightening what she could now do. The last demon she had vanquished, had literally been ripped apart by her power, as her anger had driven her attack.

And one day soon Prue thought, they would have to deal with the Source of all Evil, something she had not yet discussed with her sisters, although she was sure Piper had also been considering it. At least some, if not most of the demon attacks had been sent by the Source or any of the other upper level demons, seeking not only the deaths of the Charmed Ones, but also the power and bragging rights that would come with a successful attack.

As Leo had speculated, none of the most powerful demons had risked a direct attack on the Charmed Ones, given how the the Power of Three had not only withstood a massive demonic attack but had also vanquished so many of the attackers. Still the Source could not wait much longer, he apparently was under increasingly pressure from both his allies and enemies to kill the Charmed Ones and his position was under considerable threat.

She still could clearly remember the almost addictive feeling of all four sisters joining together to fully access the power of three. The sheer feeling of power and the control she had over it, was something they had not had the opportunity to experience since then. Something both Prue and her sisters had mixed feelings about.

Now her astral self could manipulate both physical objects and use her powers. For example it was getting increasingly difficult for Piper to tell the difference between Prue's real self and her astral self. The last time she had sent her astral self down for breakfast, it had taken Piper almost five minutes to realise it, as astral Prue had set the table and handled various objects. Paige because of her sensing powers was never fooled and Phoebe always seemed to be able to tell the difference.

Looking forward into the future, Prue wondered what life would bring. According to Leo, her powers would continue to develop rapidly, apparently spurred on by Paige joining the family. As she looked across at the preparation island, she used her powers to move all the plates, cutlery and anything else that needed washing over to the sink were they neatly stacked themselves. Other objects returned to the various cupboards or the fridge. Such fine control was becoming easier and easier.

And then there was her professional life. Her photography job with 415 was now almost full time and her reputation had developed enough so that people would request her presence. She had developed a reputation as a difficult but talented photographer as her occasional 'family' emergences, which forced her to leave photo shoots early or reschedule, meant that her clients had to wait. Still those who needed the Charmed Ones help took priority and she rarely lacked for work in either role.

And then there was her personal life. She might have her own surprise for her sisters as her relationship with her boy friend of almost six months showed all the signs of becoming very serious. Her sisters seemed to think so, certainly the grin Paige had given her when Matt had kissed her goodbye last night had suggested something. Both Phoebe and Piper had been more open and demanding about what Matt's intentions were and when was Prue going to tell him the big secret. Very soon if Prue could find the time and the courage.

Even Leo and Cole had obviously be considering the possibility, and had been including Matt in more of their activities. The big problem was of course, when to tell him about her being a witch and how!

At least Piper and Phoebe had it easy, both Leo and Cole had known their secret before her sisters had known theirs. She still remembered both the pain and disappointment from Andy's initial rejection of her when he learned she was a witch. That he had slowly come around to excepting her had been wonderful, and his death all that more devastating.


	5. 5 Introducing the Wolfen

**The Manor: Midmorning.**

As Piper and Prue joined forces to start the weekly house clean up, Paige orbed into the hall, two meters above the floor, only to break not only the small table she landed on, but also one large flower bowl and several knickknack's that had been arranged around it.

"Paige!" both Prue and Piper said as they came running into the hallway from the kitchen, to find Paige still sitting on the broken table, and obviously in some pain as she tried to roll sideways to remove one of the sharper knickknacks from her backside.

Helping her to her feet, Prue was finding it difficult not to laugh while Piper's annoyance was plainly visible. "What the heck happened, I thought you had your orbing sorted out?" a thoroughly irritated Piper asked.

"Sorry" Paige replied "but something just tried to kill me".

"Something, do you mean a demon?" asked Prue, "did you get a good look at it?".

"A very good look" replied a still shaken Paige, "right down its throat almost. It was a wolf or something, very large, hairy and with teeth that a T-Rex would be pleased with. And it was intelligent, it was looking at me and I could feel its hunger. I only just orbed out in time".

From the top of the stairs, Cole and Phoebe had just arrived to view the damage. As Paige regained her composure, she again described what happened for their benefit as well. It was Cole who straightened and with disbelief and some trepidation said "No, thats not possible, they are forbidden on the pain of death to be anywhere near any city, especially here".

"What do you mean" asked Phoebe. "Wolfen" replied Cole, "and I don't mean your human version, what you call Werewolf's, the ones that can only change during a full moon etc, those are the poor relations. These are the true Werewolves, called the Wolfen, a shape changing magical species that can change into the ultimate wolf or back into a human, whenever they want. Highly intelligent, human intelligent and very hard to kill. Their loyalty is only to the pack they belong too and they are killing machines. Thats why they are banned from cities, both by Evil and Good. They care little if they are exposed and as a result so would magic. Even the Source would hunt them down ruthlessly if he knew they were in the city".

"If they are here, you have a major problem, they can look and act like humans but their animal side dominates, especially when they take Wolfen form. Powerful magic and silver weapons that can penetrate their skin are the only things that can kill them.

You need to check the Book of Shadows to see what it has on them".

With a grim look on her face, Prue said "Phoebe, Cole, take Paige, and check out the book to see what you can find. Piper, call Leo and see what he and the Elders know. I will ring Darryl and see if he knows anything.

It took only a minute for Phoebe to find the three page entry on the Wolfen as they were called. Like Cole had said, they could only be described as killing machines, highly intelligent but with no compassion. Paige easily recognised the drawing in the Book of Shadows from her encounter, The Wolfen despite their name, resembled large rottweilers rather than wolves. Standing almost one and a half meters tall, almost two meters long, heavily muscled and covered in short red or brown hair, patterned to hide them. The head was also large, with an impressive set of teeth. As Cole had mentioned, they were intelligent and capable of using many of mankind's tools.

Highly xenophobic, they would not form any relationship with humans or demons unless it was on their own terms. They regarded themselves as a completely different species and tended to consider their human form as a weakness as they preferred to spend as much time as possible in their Wolfen form. And while they could use many of the tools man had built, they regarded that too, as a weakness and avoided doing so unless they had no choice.

The last entry in the book proved more interesting, as it described an organisation of humans dedicated to hunting them and who would kill them without mercy. Apparently they knew a recipe for a potion that both repelled and poisoned the Wolfen, however the ingredients were unknown.

As Phoebe finished reading out the last of the entry, both Piper and Leo entered the attic, followed by Prue.

Prue spoke up first "From what Darryl just told me, it looks as if they are here, there have been at least two confirmed killings by large animals in the last four days. So far the police have managed to keep it out of the press, but not for much longer. Darryl and Cortez are on there way over with some of the evidence they collected from the two crime scenes".

The Elders were able to confirm what the Book of Shadows contained about the Wolfen. Cole had been correct, the Wolfen were vicious killers, with no compassion or morality. They could and had killed humans of any age, and while they could hunt animals, the easier to kill humans were a preferred target. Since they had no loyalty to anyone outside the pack, they could not be controlled. They were one of the few demonic species that both Good and Evil agreed were better dead.

Cole described why Evil would not tolerate the Wolfen's presence anywhere near a city such as San Francisco. The Wolfen would not give any allegiance to anyone other than the Pack they belonged too. They cared only for themselves and the packs well being. Brutal killings by the Wolfen bought attention to them and other magical beings. While the Wolfen could move on, the damage they created, meant that others would have to face the human's fear and anger.

Apart from their human form which was dangerous enough, the wolfen form had considerable strength and very fast reflexes. They were also almost invulnerable to conventional weapons except as the book described it, a serious wound from a silver weapon or very powerful magic. They had always stayed in the wilds, or around smaller towns as not even Evil would tolerate their activities in their own backyard. So the reason why this pack had moved into one of America's largest cities, the home of the Source, was very puzzling. True the Source was currently under threat from his own. But as Cole pointed out, if the Wolfen's presence became known and the Source did nothing, it would be seen as an almost fatal weakness.

The unknown potion proved highly frustrating as these had always been a major weapon in the sisters arsenal. Neither the book, Cole or the Elders knew anything about it. What were the ingredients, in what order, amounts and did it need a spell to activate it.

With Inspector Cortez's and Darryl's arrival, things changed. The small amount of evidence that they had managed to bring confirmed what was present. The few hairs might be enough for Paige or Phoebe to scry with and photo's of the two crime scenes and the bodies only served to ensure that everyone was determined to deal with the threat.

And as Cole pointed out, there were almost certainly more victims as yet unlocated, the Wolfen were not picky when it came to their food and would target the homeless and others that had no one to report them missing. Many who disappeared, never to be seen again, had been the Wolfen's victims. Unconfirmed rumors had the Wolfen working for those who did care about other humans. Drug dealers, organised crime and others would employ Wolfen as enforcers or as contract killers. Few ever knew them as Wolfen as they took care to remain in their human form when dealing with mortals.

A grim faced Cortez promised to include this in their investigation. By now he and Darryl had realised that they and their other officers were out of their depth and even sending a highly trained and well armed SWAT team against the Wolfen would result in their massacre. Only the sisters or this unknown group of hunters would appear to be able to deal with them.

The potion sample was the real find, This was something that the sisters, especially Piper wanted to learn more about. If they could determine the ingredients, then they could make it themselves. Inspector Cortez promised that as soon as the CSI's had analysed it, he would make sure a copy would be sent over. As Piper examined the sample, he warned that it was highly corrosive, having badly burnt an incautious junior officer as he had tried to pick up what appeared to be a pressurised pepper sprayer.

As they pooled all their knowledge, even the confident Prue, began to realise that these creatures were not going to be easy to even find, much less vanquish.


	6. 6 The Pack and the Hunters

**The Pack**

Firstfang received both Nightstalkers and Jumpers report as the pack rested in a secluded house located not far from the Golden gate park. Its two elderly owners had been unable to put up any resistance and had been good practice for Sprinter and Watcher who had enjoyed the hunt around the house. Concerned about the quick arrival of the Hunters, she decided that Brokentooth could justify his existence for a while longer by contacting an old source.

Escorted by Striker and Slowdeath, Brokentooth made his way to a shop he had not visited in many years. Hidden from non magical beings, it was located down a dark alley and down some stairs. It was exactly what it looked like, a dank, dark hovel where poisons, information and other evil magics could be purchased or sold. The Hawker demon who ran it, was despised even by his own kind and considered the lowest of the low.

Wary and shocked by the sudden arrival of three Wolfen, the Hawker demon initially refused to have anything to do with them as he had retreated into a "panic" room. However jewelry collected from several houses made him change his mind so long as the both Striker and Slowdeath remained on the far side of the shop.

"Zacmar, You have changed little since we met all those years ago" said Brokentooth, "back then you knew me as Throatbitter and I traded jewels for information many times. I would like to do so again."

Carefully watching all three Wolfen and keeping his distance, Zacmar allowed his greed to overcome his fear and he listened as Brokentooth asked his questions.

He had no knowledge of the Hunters however he proved a rich source of information about recent demonic history and a certain house on Prescott Street.

"Things have changed greatly in the last four years" he said. "Four powerful good witches called the Charmed Ones, have risen to challenge the Source of all Evil and they won a major battle almost a year ago. While the Source survived that battle, most of the Council and many of his allies did not and now he fights for his survival. They then hurt him badly again when he kidnapped one of the witches and tried to use her to gain all of their powers. Since then, the Witches have continued to kill any demon who has got in their way and few will now risk an open attack against them. All four live together as their greatest power is when they unite. Even a powerful demon named Belthazor has allied himself with the witches."

Curious as to why the Wolfen had returned, as he knew that both Good and Evil would hunt them down and kill them without mercy, Zacmar had to ask a question of his own. "Why have you returned, last time the Source decimated your pack and only a few survived".

As Striker stirred as he remembered but Brokentooth just laughed and said "That is none of your business demon". He dropped some jewels on the counter and turned to leave. Only when all three Wolfen had departed and the door had closed, did Zacmar venture out to examine the jewels. As he considered his options, he realised that this was a golden opportunity to curry favour with either the Source or the Triad.

Since the Triad appeared to be the most likely to over throw the Source, Zacmar decided to take the news about the return of the Wolfen to them. This information could prove to be the last nail in the Sources' coffin as if he was unable or unwilling to deal with the Wolfen, it would cost him many of his allies.

It took some time to gain an audience with the Triad and as Zacmar told his carefully edited story about the return of the Wolfen, he watched with mounting anticipation as the Triad's faces showed their increasing concern. Assuring them that he had told no one else about their existence, he began to plan his return to his brethren. However as he listened to the Triad's conversation, he rapidly realised he had made a terrible mistake.

The Wolfen had been summoned by the the Triad to help overthrow the Source and had been promised part of the city as a reward. That they were already so active and attracting attention was a cause for concern as the Triad was not yet ready. As Zacmar tried to quietly sneak out of the Triad's presence, they vanquished him with little effort.

**Unit three: Wolfen Hunters headquarters.**

As the leader of their group, James lead the brief and well practiced remembrance for Sarah. All quietly grieved, especially her younger sister, Tara and Sarah's lover Terry. However none expected to survive long as the pack were killers and hunted them just as fiercely as they hunted the Wolfen. All present had lost family, friends and colleagues in the past and none had any illusions about their chances of a long life.

So it was with sadness that James informed Susie that it was now her responsibility to learn how to make the wolfsbane potion. This was a dangerous but important job as the potion was highly volatile and extremely toxic. And it was their principal weapon against a being that was faster, more vicious and far harder to kill than any of them. This was the only job that needed three people who must know the secret, a reflection of just how important it was and why there must always be one person who would survive to remember.

As Joseph returned from visiting a source who had helped them in the past, he was able to bring good and bad news. He was able to describe the changes in the magical balance over the last four years that had resulted in Evil losing much of its presence in the city. This explained why the Pack had been willing to risk entering the city. The most powerful demons were too busy fighting each other for power to bother dealing with the them.

And the reason for this change was four powerful, apparently good witches who may or may not be willing to help them. Since the Pack was highly resistant to all but the most powerful of magic's, James decided that contacting them was not going to benefit them. They would face the Pack as they had in the past, by themselves, armed with their courage and the weapons that had proved to be highly effective.

**The Pack**

Brokentooth's news explained much about what the Wolfen could feel in the city. Evil was fighting amongst itself and good was unaware of their presence. Only these four witches stood between them and an easy life. The formation of mighty Pack could begin here and a return to the sort of power they had not had for hundreds of years. So the witches had to die.

Firstfang and Striker spent some time considering various plans, before falling back on the tried and proven.

Seeker, Starbright, Slowdeath and Bloodletter would gain jobs to earn the money even the pack needed to maintain its lifestyle. Both Seeker and Starbright could masquerade as nurses, a strange job for Wolfen. However over the years the pack had found that hospitals were an ideal hunting ground. People came and went at all hours, often upset or drugged. They made for easy hunting and the hospital provided a way to dispose of 'leftovers'.

Slowdeath, working with his younger brother Bloodletter, had refined the art of debt collecting as their natural hunting prowess and enhanced senses allowed them to locate their targets relatively easily. Free lancing for drug dealers or other underworld characters provided plenty of targets with some, if they were not too badly damaged by the drugs they took, suitable as food. The disappearance of these targets, enhanced their reputation for brutality and as a result they did not lack for work.

Nightstalker would use the three youngest children to gain money from humans whose job it was to help. This had worked well in the past and Nightstalker had perfected her act.

Firstfang, Striker, and Jumper would try and get close to the witches and find a way to attack them. Given their apparent power, a massed attack would be the best way to deal with them.

As usual, Brokentooth was stuck with the despised job of baby sitter. He could teach the children the histories and the stories they needed to know. And he could care for the youngest while their mother was elsewhere.

The Hunters would be ignored for now, if their location was found they would be dealt with.

The city and its millions of prey, would hide the Wolfen, so long as they were careful about not feeding too near the lair.


	7. 7 The Charmed Ones v the Wolfen

**Sunday**

**The Manor.**

Even with the unknown potions analysis sent over by Inspector Cortez, both Piper and Prue experiments had resulted in them finding it impossible to make. Its toxic nature had already resulted in Piper and Prue each receiving a serious burn which Leo had to heal. While they were fairly sure they knew most of the ingredients, the analysis did not tell them in what order they were added or the amounts. That one or more ingredients might also be missing could also be a possibility and that could be fatal if the potion was not effective as a result. And without a Wolfen to test it on, they had no idea if it would work.

By now they knew the identity of the woman killed in the park however tracing her family was proving very difficult. A DNA match to an unsolved case had led to her name. Her parents and a brother had disappeared in a camping trip in the mountains several years ago under strange circumstances involving an animal attack. A highly tramatised Sarah and her younger sister had survived but vanished soon after. It was thought they had joined some cult but no one knew anything about the other members or how to contact them. Like so many in America, they had vanished into the population.

**Monday**

**Monday: South Bay Social Services.**

As early as she could make it, Nightstalker arrived with Gutter, Sprinter and Watcher, although she took care to call them by their hated human names. As she spun her tale of her and children's mistreatment by her 'husbands' family, the children took care to appear suitably distressed. Laughing internally at the ease in which Nightstalker fooled the humans, they waited patiently as some financial arrangements were discussed.

The human known as a Mr Cowan, told Nightstalker that another worker by the name of Paige Matthews had been assigned her case. Paige would advance them money and help them acquire a new home. Seeing that Paige had arrived and was now at her desk, he called her into his office.

As Paige walked over to her boss's office she paused to look at the three quiet and scared looking children, currently being fused over by several of the social workers. What stopped her in her tracks, was what she felt when she reached out to their minds. While she could not read their thoughts, their intentions were plain as they wanted nothing but to kill those round them and the fact they could not, was proving highly frustrating. The difference between their outward manner and their internal desires, caused Paige to stop and shake her head to clear the discontinuity from her mind.

At the same time, Mr Cowan was shocked as Nightstalker, who he knew as Narsay, suddenly noticeably sniffed the air and rose rapidly from her seat and turned towards the door. From a quiet and scared women, in seconds her demeanor had changed into something Mr Cowan had only seen on peoples faces as they had attempted to attack him in a rage. He couldn't help himself as a burst of fear made him step back away from the suddenly dangerous woman.

Nightstalker recognised Paige's scent from saturday's encounter on the rock and prepared herself to attack. Outside the office Paige also felt the sudden change in Nightstalker's mind set and she recognised the mind as the one she had encountered before as a animal. As Nightstalker appeared in the office doorway, Paige stepped back and raised her hands as she prepared to defend herself. Instantly Nightstalker realised that she could not risk a fight with a powerful witch, especially with so many humans around, which meant retreat was her only option. Ordering the children to follow, she ran from the building.

Mr Cowan burst from the office and tried to catch up with them, only to be stopped by Paige. Before he could get an explanation, Paige ran from the building, pulling her cell phone out and pressing the speed dial button to contact her sisters. As it was now too late to follow and since no one else had known what was going on, Mr Cowan had no choice but to return to his office and wait for Paige to return.

As Paige orbed from behind a dumpster onto the top of a building in front of the still running Nightstalker, she informed Piper of what had happened. Within seconds Leo had orbed with Piper and Phoebe onto the roof alongside her. Prue was contacted and left a photo shoot to climb into her SUV and join them as soon as possible. Cole called and asked her to pick him up from a street on the way. He had obtained some weapons from an old stash that could be useful. The family began to close in on the four Wolfen.

Orbing carefully from one location to another, to avoid detection by Nightstalker or anyone else, the sisters and Leo watched as the Wolfen entered a park and then settled under a tree. Looking for all the world like a mother with three children out for the day, it seemed normal although some would have wondered why the oldest was not in school.

Prue and Cole who had been carefully following some distance back in Prue's SUV, now closed the gap and moved to the far side of the park to block any possible escape.

Discussing tactics via their cell phones, it was decided that any attempt to confront the Wolfen directly was too great a risk. Far too many innocent bystanders were close by and if the Wolfen scattered, tracking them would be impossible.

And as the Wolfen were only directly effected by only the most powerful of spells, this limited the magic that the sisters could use against them. However Phoebe suggested an alternative. Instead of using spells to attack them, a spell could be used to hide them from the public. This would let them use their powers, especially Prue's and Piper's when they confronted the Wolfen.

Conferring with Prue and Cole, a plan was decided on. Leo, Piper and Phoebe would orb to where Cole and Prue waited and Paige would wait to keep an eye on the Wolfen. Leo and Piper would act as a couple out for a walk together and choose a place as close to the Wolfen as possible without spooking them.

Paige would then also join Prue and Cole who had obtained some silver throwing daggers and two silver swords that he assured everyone would be effective against the Wolfen.

Nightstalker began considering moving on, as they had stayed in one place long enough. While the couple who had settled close by only a minute before, ignored them completely as they seemed to have eyes for only each other. However they still made her nervous, something about them did not seem right.

Phoebe and Paige, each took one of the dagger's while Cole kept the swords. He would protect Prue's real body while she was in her astral form. Now that Piper and Leo were in place, the three sisters said the spell that would hide the confrontation from the general public.

_In this place and in this hour _

_I call upon the ancient powers _

_Hide us and this Evil _

_now in plain sight_

_So we might fight _

Then the world changed, became quieter and slightly darker and Nightstalker realised that a spell had been cast on their surroundings. Which meant that not only had the witches found them but they were about to attack.

As she got to her feet, Gutter snarled a warning, as a tall dark haired women appeared just in front of Nightstalker. Everything about her confused Nightstalker as while some of her senses said she was there, others insisted that she was not. At the same time, the couple which Nightstalker had been nervous of, got to their feet and turned to face them. And from the other side, the witch from the Social center and another women arrived to confront them.

Effectively surrounded, Nightstalkers first thought was for the children, the future of the pack. "Wait" said the first women as she held up her hands, "we want to talk, maybe there is a way around this without anyone dying".

Nightstalker immediately turned to the children and said "Home". As she turned back towards the black haired women, she started to change into her Wolfen form. Her clothes, carefully weakened with this in mind, either fell off or ripped as her body, driven by the fear hormones now surging through her blood stream, started the change with painful speed. Snarls and a yelp, behind her showed that the children were also changing rapidly.

To give the children time to scatter and to take at least one witch with her, Nightstalker attacked Prue who had appeared to having made the mistake of coming too close. Prue responded instantly, as she used her power to throw a still changing Nightstalker back into the solid tree trunk behind her, slamming her into it with considerable force. Before a stunned Nightstalker could recover, Piper froze her.

Meanwhile Sprinter, living up to her name, changed fast enough to run between Prue and Paige to reach cover inside a tree and bush covered area that extended across most of the park. As a changed Gutter charged towards Prue, he leaped for her throat, only to slammed into the ground as Prue used her telekinesis to stop him. As he struggled to get to his feet, Prue again used her powers to pick him up and throw him into the tree. Hitting head first, he slumped to the ground unconscious. Watcher finished the change the slowest and charged towards the last two witches to arrive. Both Paige and Phoebe threw their dagger's, one sinking into Watcher's left front leg and the other penetrating her shoulder deeply. Watcher rolled over in pain as she was unable stay on her feet. Ending up only a few feet from the Witches, she lay on her side and tried to look as hurt as possible. Maybe one of them would come too close, however neither Phoebe or Paige were prepared to make that mistake.

Prue astral body faded, with both her and Cole walking quickly into the spell hidden area. Cole with one of the swords was joined by Phoebe to keep a careful eye on Gutter while Leo who had been now been given the second sword, joined Paige who was regarding Watcher warily. Prue and Piper moved to interrogate Nightstalker. Wondering if the Wolfen had changed too far and could no longer speak, Piper unfroze Nightstalkers head.

As Nightstalker looked around, everything had changed, Gutter was unconscious next to her and a pain filled whine drew her attention to the badly hurt Watcher. Sprinter was nowhere to be send, so hopefully she had escaped.

With the two cubs, each being watched, the remaining two witches approached her. One hung back, but the tall dark haired one from before came close. This time, all her senses confirmed that the witch was here.

The dark haired witch spoke, "Can you understand me, Wolfen?" and she waited for a reply. As the Wolfen ignored her and continued to just look around, Prue added "We can vanquish you and these two easily".

With both cubs either unconscious or unable to move, Nightstalker finally turned to look at the witch who had questioned her. In a guttural voice due to her partial change, she said "What will you do with us?".

"That is up to you" replied Prue, "we know that you are Wolfen, that you have killed humans and there are many more of you. If we wanted to kill you, you would be dead. I want to find a way to get you out of the city, without anyone else dying". "Don't trust it, remember they are killers" called out Cole.

As Prue looked up, she found Paige looking first at Nightstalker and then as she looked at Prue, she shook her head, backing up Cole's comment. Prue turned back to look at Nightstalker and added "We have dealt with demon's, warlocks and many other magical creatures, don't underestimate who we are".

Nightstalker quietly assessed the witches manner and found confidence and little fear. She would have to move fast when the magic wore off to kill this witch and distract enough of the others to allow Gutter to escape. Her own pregnancy was not as important as Gutter was a proven Wolfen. Watcher would have to take her chances as she was too badly hurt.

As the magic that held her weakened, Nightstalker found herself able to move. Noticing this Prue took several steps back and Piper raised her hands. Nightstalker finished the change and charged Prue, staying low as she tried to get under Prue's guard. Before she could get close to Prue, Piper tried to blow her up, hitting her on the shoulder. Nightstalker was badly hurt and sent flying sideways to land and roll over as she hit the ground. With nothing to lose, she forced herself to her paws and charged Prue again. This time Piper was ready and hit her with all her power, and Nightstalker vanished in a ball of fire.

Gutter also started to regain consciousness and rolled over to try get on his feet. Cole without hesitating, immediately stabbed the young Wolfen in the chest with his sword. With a yelp of pain, Gutter tried to turn his head around to bite the sword, now deep in his chest. Before he made contact, he also disappeared in a ball of flame, the sword falling to the ground.

As Watcher began to trash around, apparently in considerable pain or distress, Piper took pity and froze her.

"Damn" said Prue and as Cole picked up the sword and turned towards Watcher, she said "wait, we need to know more and you can't talk to dust". In a strong passionate voice, Cole said "It's a Wolfen, a killer and they are like that from birth, if it isn't killed then it will kill humans, maybe one of us". "We need to know more about them" replied Prue, stepping between Watcher and Cole, "we can muzzle and cage it. Its hurt, can barely move, I think we can deal with it". "Her actually, assuming their physical appearance is the same as dogs" remarked Paige who had taken the time to more closely examine Watcher.

"We take her back to manor, muzzle her and place in a crystal cage, the most powerful we have. If we can get her to talk, then we can learn" stated Prue. "And if she escapes, then you have a killer with no compassion lose in the Manor" argued Cole. "It won't be the first time" replied a by now angry Prue, who then paused as a shocked silence followed her last comment. "Sorry, that was not called for" she said to Cole in a quiet voice, looking down at the ground. Looking back up, "Still she comes with us" Prue stated.

"On your head be it" replied an equally angry Cole as he turned his back on Prue.

Leo agreed to orb the still frozen Wolfen cub back to the manor with Piper. Paige would follow while Cole and Phoebe would return with Prue in her SUV.

Over a 100 meters away, hiding under a thick dense bush, Sprinter watched with horror that changed to deep hatred as both Nightstalker and Gutter died and like all magical creatures, vanished in flame as the magic unraveled. The witches except for three, disappeared in what appeared to be a cloud of bubbles, taking Watcher with them. The remaining three walked out of sight towards the road.

As she started her journey to return to the pack, Sprinter fought to follow her training and not succumb to her blood lust and start killing all around her. She would have to take the news to the pack but first she had to make sure that there was no way she could be followed back to the lair.

**Police Headquarters (mid morning)**

Meanwhile Jumper had entered the police station to contact Inspector Cortez. Using his persona as a private investigator who had been tracking similar deaths in other cities, he was able to convince both Cortez and Darryl to listen to him. As he showed off his knowledge of the killings in other cities, Inspector Cortez decided to bring him onto the team in an informal manner.

Jumper or James as he was known to humans, quickly made useful contacts among the members of the police team that had been put together to investigate what was now called the Park murders. As James had just arrived in the city, Inspector Cortez asked Darryl to find him a motel close by and provide him with lunch.

Given the circumstances and the information that James had to offer, Darryl first rang Sheila to check that it would be OK if he and several officers had lunch at their apartment. Joined by Cortez and three other officers from the investigating team, Darryl took James to meet Sheila and have lunch at their apartment. This allowed for a long and interesting discussion as James revealed what he wanted the police to find out. Mixing truth with carefully made up stories, James guided the investigation away from any possibility of the Wolfen being considered as part of the case.

Instead a picture emerged of large dogs controlled by a group of sick minded people who trained them to kill humans. While James knew little about the group, it was implied that they were a cult or involved in dog fighting. Highly secretive and very mobile, this group, according to James had proven to be very difficult to track down.

As none of the press had yet made any connection between the two known killings by these dogs, it was decided that secrecy had to be maintained. All the officers had no problem imagining what would happen if the general public learned about these killer dogs and their controllers. Panic and mayhem would ensure with random shooting of dogs and even their owners.

Refusing the offer of a motel, James implied that he preferred to continue with his own investigation, for personal reasons. However he promised to met regularly with the police team to swap information.


	8. 8 The Packs Revenge

**The Pack, late evening.**

Sprinter had finally made her way back to the current lair, having taken a wide and circular route as she had been taught. Certain that she had not been followed as she had moved through a variety of difficult terrains including drains and sewers, she finally allowed herself to enter the lair. Arriving late, she was greeted by a now highly concerned and agitated pack. There she delivered the bad news about Nightstalkers and Gutter's death and that Watcher was now a prisoner of the witches.

Bloodletter's grief was obvious however hard he tried to hide it. His desire for revenge could be smelt by all as he couldn't help but spread his scent wherever he went within the lair. Since Gutter had been Firstfang's and Striker's latest cub, they too wanted blood and revenge. And as Watcher and Sprinter had been Starbright's and Jumper's first litter, they too wanted nothing more than to attack and rescue her.

By now all the pack had changed into their Wolfen form, driven by the overwhelming collection of scents, whether they wanted to or not.

Firstfang moved to confirm her authority so as to prevent any rash actions, as the conflicting scents and pheromones from the Wolfen, made it more and more difficult for the pack to think clearly. As those who had lost mates or children, demanded revenge and death, it would have been easy for the pack to succumb to the blood lust and make a fatal mistake. Both Firstfang and Striker cemented their authority by making it plain that they would settle for nothing less than a bloody revenge.

Brokentooth's visit to the demon, Zacmar had at least given them the location of the witches home. Once there they would avenge their pack mates deaths and rescue Watcher. As the pack united under Firstfang's and Strikers dominance pheromones, a grim and hate fired resolve filled and motivated them.

Sprinter would remain behind to guard Ripper and the two as yet unnamed cubs. Her protests became almost violent and she only desisted, when Firstfang grabbed her throat and pinned her to the floor until she stopped struggling. Brokentooth demanded and was granted the right to lead a diversionary attack. This would be an almost certain suicidal attack however the old Wolfen wanted nothing else. It would allow him to die with honor, regain his old name and be remembered in the pack's histories with pride.

As Firstfang began to lead the pack from the lair, and then across the city to the witches home, the Triad appeared in front of them. Firstfang immediately crouched low as she prepared to attack with Striker and Brokentooth joining her. The rest of the pack, spread out on both sides as they set out to flank the demons. As the three demons readied fireballs of their own, Firstfang recognised the demons who had contacted her six weeks previously and convinced her to bring the pack into what had been forbidden territory.

Showing the control and quick thinking that had made her leader so long ago, she managed to stop her attack and with a snarl directed at those behind her, made them pause. The Triad also waited to see if the the Wolfen could control themselves sufficiently well enough to make it worth their while to talk.

As the pack crouched and waited, Asmodeus calmly said to Firstfang "We have come to give you information you need and advice you must follow if you wish to survive. Take your human form so we can talk. Attack and we will vanquish you all".

After waiting for a short period to compose herself, Firstfang changed herself back into her human form. Panting from the exertion, as due to the circumstances, it had been one of the most hardest changes ever, Firstfang stood in front of the Triad. "What can you offer us" she replied in a scornful voice.

Mentally making a note to teach this puppy of a Wolfen some manners later on, Candor answered. "First we have the location of your greatest enemy, the hunters who will kill you without mercy if they get the chance. Second if you continue to make yourself as visible as you have been, it will be only a matter of time before the Source learns of your presence and comes after you. Some of you will remember the last time he did just that and how few of your pack escaped".

"Continue" replied Firstfang.

After waiting long enough to make the pause an obvious insult, Candor spoke.

"Here is a map showing where your old enemies are hiding and a hidden way inside. With this you will be able to slaughter them at your leisure and remove that threat". With that, Candor removed a folded map from inside his robe and dropped it on the floor. Firstfang made no attempt to pick it up and continued staring at the Triad as if she was planning on ripping their throats out. Which she was.

Candor continued "Also you must curb your attacks on humans that will be missed or killing them where their remains might be found. You know as well as us, what will happen if the Source finds you. We bought you here so that you could help us in our fight with the Source. Remember as we are just as dangerous an enemy and if you are not an ally, then we will dispose of you all. Do as you are told and you will be well rewarded".

With that the Triad faded below, leaving the pack to make its own choices. Well aware that that the Triad would prove to be a dangerous enemy and probably an equally dangerous and untrustworthy ally. And they had not mentioned the witches, why had they not warned the pack about them was something Firstfang would have to think about later.

Faced with a number of important decisions, Firstfang elected to remained in her human form. It would allow her to consider the their options more logically and resist the emotional effects of the smells and other chemical signals the the Wolfen used to communicate.

Well aware that in her human form, she was vulnerable to an attack by any of the pack who objected to any of these decisions, she was pleased to see Striker and Brokentooth make it plain that they supported her. Both stood alongside her and turned to face the others.

Talking to the pack, Firstfang stated in a strong voice what was going to happen. "First we must deal with the witches, to gain vengeance for those they killed and to rescue Watcher. Anything else will wait until that has been accomplished, then we will deal with the hunters. I trust those demons no more than I trust the witches or the hunters. Once we are all together again, we will find a new lair and rebuilt. If the demons return, we will kill them as well".

Changing back into her Wolfen form, Firstfang lead the pack into the night. Moving rapidly across household sections, alleyways and the occasional road, the pack made good progress. Their natural coloration hid them well and what few people did see them, they assumed that they were large dogs, perhaps closer than it looked due to the Wolfen's size. That they were Wolfen was not something the vast majority of humans would ever know and in truth, be quite thankful that they didn't.

Within a relatively short period of time, a tribute to the capabilities of the Wolfen, they arrived near 1329 Prescott Street. Hiding less than a 100 meters from the Manor, the pack waited behind a house whose owners were out for the night. The only resident, a large and normally ferocious Alsatian cowed at the back of his kennel, trying to look as harmless as possible.

Ignoring the dog, Firstfang, Striker and Brokentooth (now Throatbitter) carefully moved out to scout the Manor. They found a large wooden house with two floors. Large windows would give quick and easy access to the first floor while ledges would give almost as good access to the second. Vegetation in the form of bushes allowed them to come close without being seen. Compared to the houses occupied by the Hunters, this would be absurdly easy to enter.

Approaching up to the walls and taking care to remain below the windows, they listened carefully to what was being said. Quickly they identified through sound and smell, that three woman and four men were present. Striker also located Watcher, apparently high up, either on the second floor or as the pack knew, in what a lot of these old houses processed, an attic.

Investigating around the base of the house, it quickly became apparent that the basement would not be the quickest way in. Large bay windows leading into a conservatory would allow quick access to any of the first floor rooms and give the witches little time to prepare.

Carefully peering in, Firstfang also realised that the main staircase was also easily accessed.

All three Wolfen left to return to the pack and to plan the attack.

Inside the Manor, a counsel of war was being discussed. A tired Paige yawned as she listened to Cole's repeated argument that the muzzled Wolfen cub currently imprisoned upstairs in a crystal cage must be killed immediately. Backing him, somewhat surprisingly was Inspector Cortez and Paige. Cortez knew a killer when he saw one and Paige's reading of Watcher's intentions made her agree with Cole.

Her three sisters and Leo however were uncertain, the cub was hurt and traumatised, having witnessed the deaths of two Wolfen, one its possible mother and a possible sibling. Which Prue and Piper argued would explain its hatred. Darryl as the odd one out, was trying to remain neutral.

As the discussion petered out, both Cole and Phoebe left to check on the cub which had remained in its Wolfen form. When they had returned to the manor, they had muzzled it and had given it some basic first aid, however the cub had sunk into a stupor and refused any attempts to communicate with it. As they entered the attic, they found to their surprise that the cub was both awake and looking around. Even Phoebe could feel the hatred in Watcher's face as she glared in their direction. It took little imagination for Phoebe to decide that the Wolfen cub was looking at her throat with a view to ripping it open.

Watcher had of course, had smelt the presence of her pack and knew that they were about to rescue her. Her only wish was that they would leave at least one of the witches alive, especially the brown haired one who had killed Nightstalker so that Watcher could gain her own revenge.

Downstairs, both Cortez and Darryl were preparing to leave as it was getting late and both wanted to return to their families. It had been a long day and tomorrow didn't look like it was going to be any shorter.

At the same time, the pack moved closer to the Manor. Throatbitter would make his suicide attack through the front door to draw the witches attention. The rest of the pack would make a massed assault by entering through the conservatory windows to overwhelm the humans before any organised defence could be made. From there they would split up, with Firstfang, Striker and Bloodletter attacking from the conservatory. Slowdeath and Seeker would turn into the Living room and attempt to flank them. Jumper and Starbright would climb the stairs to kill anyone upstairs and rescue Watcher.

As plans go, it was simple and relied on the sheer speed and ferocity of a massed Wolfen attack. It rarely failed against Hunters and even the few witches that the pack had dealt with in the past. However two things went wrong.

The first was not the packs fault, even if the Triad had told the pack about the witches, they did not know anything about Paige's sensing power, what it was and how powerful it was. But the second was something even Firstfang should have predicted and that was Bloodletter's massive desire for vengeance. Only he and Nightstalker had known she was in cub, something they were to announce to the pack that night. Now his mate and children were gone forever and he wanted nothing but revenge.

Piper returned to the kitchen to start cleaning up what had been a disorganised dinner while Prue, Leo and Paige followed Cortez and Darryl into the hallway. Paige finally used her sensing power as she "looked" outside to see what was there. To her surprise she immediately encountered minds that were shockingly violent and focussed.

With a yell "Incoming", she got everyone's attention as Paige realised that they were only seconds from being attacked. "The Wolfen are here and about to attack" she added as Throatbitter hurled himself against the front door.

As soon as Paige had yelled, Darryl had reached for and begun drawing his gun and seeing this Cortez was only a second behind him. Leo turned back towards the kitchen and his wife.

Now Bloodletter spoilt the attack as he acted too soon. They were to wait until Throatbitter had broken down the front door and the witches attention was focussed in that direction. Without waiting, he charged through the conservatory windows, followed some seconds later by the rest of the pack. Glass shattered across the conservatory and dining room floors.

Piper had turned when they heard Paige's warning and was moving to join the others when the first Wolfen entered the conservatory. If Bloodletter had waited until Throatbitter had broken the front door down, she would have been in the sitting room, and between the flying glass and the charging pack, would have been quickly overwhelmed and killed.

Bloodletter landed in the conservatory and seeing Piper in the kitchen, he recognised her from Sprinter's description as the one who had killed Nightstalker. Without pausing he charged across into the dining room and leapt high to land on the witch and savage her. However Piper, despite being caught by surprise, was able to use her power to first freeze him, then blow him up. Firstfang, close on Bloodletters paws, witnessed his destruction and immediately turned to get out of the witches line of sight.

Striker who was charging at Leo, watch in frustration as Leo orbed out. Turning towards the others, he found himself being lifted off the floor and thrown back into the conservatory as Prue used her telekinesis. Close behind Striker, Jumper and Starbright ran past to climb the stairs towards where they could smell Watcher.

Finally Throatbitter broke down the door and both Cortez and Darryl opened fire. Off balance and with little room to maneuver, he was hit repeatedly by their gunfire as neither could miss given the short range. None of the impacts were fatal but this many bullets and his age, were too much and he slumped backwards, alive but unable to take any further part in the battle.

Slowdeath and Seeker were the only Wolfen, whose plan worked, as catching the group from the side, they completely surprised both Prue, Darryl and Cortez. Only Paige, alerted by her sensing power, knew they were coming. With a frantic yell, she managed to warn Prue only just in time. Slowdeath was sent flying into the wall and then out the door as Prue used her power to save Paige from his attack. Seeker came in low, unseen by Prue and attacked Cortez, who only just got his arm up in time to protect his throat. Seeker broke it with one easy bite, then as she reached across to rip his throat out, Darryl dropped his aim and fired his last four bullets into her body at point blank range. This pain and shock of their impact delayed her attack just long enough for Paige to place her hands on Seeker and yell "road". Seeker disappeared in a cloud of orbs to reappear in the middle of the road outside the manor, where she had just seconds to avoid being run over by a car.

As Piper emerged from the kitchen, Firstfang narrowly avoided death as Piper attempted to blow her up. Hitting her squarely on Firstfang side, she was thrown back into a cabinet which shattered, with wood and dishes falling over Firstfang and initially covering her. Before Piper could try again, Firstfang managed to free herself and hide out of sight under the table. Piper retreated back into the kitchen, and prepared to kill anything with fur that would tried to enter the kitchen.

A badly hurt Firstfang, saw Striker being thrown back into the Conservatory where he fell heavily. Turing to look at the other witches, she was just in time to see Slowdeath being picked up, thrown into a wall and then put the door by one of the witches powers. Then Seeker who had reached the humans, disappeared in a cloud of white bubbles. Aware that the attack had now failed, Firstfang raced across the dining room, into the conservatory and out the hole they had made only a few seconds before. Striker turned and followed her, encouraged by Piper as again she tried to hit one of the Wolfen, only missing her target and destroying the remaining conservatory door and its windows.

Upstairs, Jumper and Starbright ran into Cole and Phoebe in the upstairs hallway, who having heard the attack start, had been returning from the attic. Cole who had not relinquished his silver sword, swung it at Jumper. In the narrow corridor, it seemed impossible that Cole could miss but Jumper still managed to avoid it. Slamming into Cole and pushing him off his feet and onto his back, he ripped into his belly and chest. Cole was only just able to shorten his grip on the sword and attempted to stab him with the blade.

Starbright, tasked with rescuing Watcher, jumped clean over Cole and Phoebe and followed her cub's scent up into the attic. There she found the badly hurt cub, trapped in a strange cage made of flowing, moving lines of power, that promptly shocked her badly as she tried to reach Watcher. Seeing the muzzle, a hastily made collection of tape and rope, that prevented Watcher from opening her mouth, almost made Starbright lose her control and turn to gain revenge. After a quick examination of the cage, it took only moments for her to dislodge one of the crystals and free Watcher. Despite her cub's size and weight, Starbright picked her up in her mouth easily and holding her head high leapt through the attic windows to land heavily in the bushes outside.

As Cole lost control of his sword, Phoebe picked it up and stabbed Jumper in the shoulder. Leaving Cole, he lunged forward to seize and break Phoebe's left leg below the knee and then bit her savagely in the belly . As she fell backward, Jumper turned to finish Cole, however Phoebe had given him time to pull one of the silver daggers from its sheath and he almost succeeded in stabbing Jumper in the stomach. Only by jumping clean over Phoebe was Jumper able to avoid Cole's attack.

Hearing Starbright's exit through the attic window, he realised that Watcher was now probably safe. As both Cole and Phoebe had taken massive damage to their belly and chest areas with deep cuts that lost blood freely, it was apparent that their wounds were almost certainly fatal. Jumper decided to join his mate by running up the stairs to the attic, where he also exited through the broken attic window and joined Starbright and Watcher. Firstfang and Striker, also arrived and they took turns at carrying Watcher to safety.

Joined by Slowdeath and a wounded Seeker, they headed home. At least one of the witches was almost certainly fatally hurt as was her mate. The others could wait until later.

Firstfang was relieved that Bloodletter was dead as his stupidity had cost him his life and almost cost them the fight. Had he survived, Firstfang would have no choice but to either kill or expell him. She had no idea why a normally reliable Wolfen would have acted the way he did and never would.

Downstairs Leo orbed back into a badly damaged Manor, a fatally hurt Phoebe and Cole and a badly hurt Cortez. As both Cole and Phoebe started to go into shock, Leo and Paige desperately ran upstairs to heal them. And both Piper and Prue joined together to make sure any Wolfen returning would regret it, while Darryl carried out some quick first aid on Cortez. Throatbitter tried to summon enough energy to carry on with the fight but all he managed to do was attract Piper's attention and she blew him up without hesitation.

As Cole was the hurt the worst, they healed him first, a process that took almost too long as a distracted Paige had great difficulty in allowing Leo to channel her healing power due to her concern for Phoebe's steadily worsting condition. As Cole regained his strength, he pushed both Leo and Paige away and ordered them to heal Phoebe. As she started to respond to their healing powers, Paige finally relaxed enough and Leo was able to fully utilise both their healing talents.

Coming back downstairs, it took Leo only only seconds to heal a grateful Cortez's shattered wrist. As a still sore Cole and a limping Phoebe joined them, the next problem arrived. Summoned by several 911 phone calls, two police cars arrived to investigate breaking glass, gunfire, large animals and the familiar explosions.

This time Inspector Cortez covered for the sisters as he explained what had happened. The four officers knew that he and Darryl were involved in the Park murders which were now rumored to involve large dogs. Cortez explained that he and Darryl had been following sightings and had tried to corner a pack of large dogs who then invaded the Manor. All three sisters, Cole and Leo backed them up and enthusiastically thanked both Cortez and Darryl for coming to their aid.

The dogs had entered and exited the Manor through the conservatory windows, while both Cortez and Darryl had broken down the front door to come to the Halliwells aid. Faced with a Chief Inspector and another Inspector, the four police officers had no choice to except the story. Well aware that his story had large holes in it, not least was the gun fire, explosions and the lack of dead dogs, he sent the four officers to scout the surrounding streets.

As they returned inside the Manor, Prue broke the tension somewhat by commenting" At least this time we can get the insurance company to pay for the damage". Surveying the large expanse of broken glass, both in the conservatory, the attic and the wrecked front door, this was one repair job that would take awhile.

Calling one of the 24 hour on call emergency builders they had used before, Prue described the damage. After hanging up and looking somewhat peeved, Prue commented "Oh the Halliwell house, not again, what sort of parties do you have there and why won't you invite me". No one felt like laughing as the damage and near miss had badly rattled them all.

Using the phone reminded her that Matt had invited her to dinner at his apartment and she was already late. With a sigh she called him to cancel as she tried to think of an original excuse. Such was her state of mind that it took several seconds for her to realise that for once she could speak the truth, at least a heavily edited version.

Within a couple of minutes Matt had driven over to make sure that Prue was OK and he couldn't believe the damage. And as he pointed out, reporters from the papers and TV stations would be all over them by morning if not before. At least he asked if he could report on the story, which as Cole commented, showed that he was a cut above most of the reporters out there.

With the arrival of two grumpy builders and a plentiful supply of plywood, they at least would be able to cover the holes and restore some security to the Manor.

With that, both Cortez and Darryl felt they could now head home themselves. For Inspector Cortez, another close look into the Halliwell lifestyle had been both painful and highly traumatic. Regretting the day he had discovered they were witches, that things such as demons and Wolfen existed and that he was now a part of that world, whether he liked it or not. He wanted nothing more than to go home to his family and sleep, hopefully with out nightmares. It was the measure of the man and also Darryl, that neither would abandon the sisters as both had nothing but total respect for what they did, for so little reward.

Within an hour, the builders with help from the manor's occupants and Matt had successfully secured the Manor on a temporary basis. As everyone prepared for bed, Matt first tried to convince Prue to return to his apartment, which a very tired Prue briefly considered. However the chance that the Wolfen may return was too great a risk to separate the sisters, so with regret she declined.

For much the same reason she also refused to ask Matt to stay for the night, although the good night kiss she gave him, made it clear that this was something she regretted. As they stood quietly talking in the porch, Matt made Prue promise that she would be in the Manor the next evening as he wanted to talk to her. He was going to be occupied for most of the next day with the anniversary of what was now called the Golden Gate park bomb attack, as was researching an article for the paper.

What did make her pause was the goofy grin Paige had on her face as she walked back inside after watching Matt get into his car. "He's going to pop the question tomorrow" Paige said. Prue said nothing but just wondered how much more complicated her life could get as she surveyed the damage to the Manor, the circus that was going to be tomorrow morning, that the Wolfen were still a threat, a possible marriage proposal and knowing their luck, when was a demon or demons going to show up as well.

It was Leo that summoned everyone into the sitting room for a debrief of the fight. "Can't it wait for tomorrow, I need my beauty sleep" whined Paige who obviously had sympathy from Phoebe and Piper. "No, it needs to be done while the memory is fresh. They came so close to killing Cole and Phoebe and almost the rest of us. We have to be ready if or when they try again." replied Leo.

"Leo is right" replied Cole, "the Wolfen are known for their determination, they don't quit".

"Piper, you vanquished both the Wolfen here and the adult one in the park. What can you tell us?" asked Leo. "They went poof! as they always do". "Piper !, the Wolfen are known to be resistant to magic, was it an easy vanquish ?" asked Leo again.

As Piper considered her answer, Leo turn to the other sisters and asked "I want you to think about the same question and answer it as well. Also Cole what to you think?".

Slowly as she was still considering her answer and not liking what she was thinking, Piper replied "Actually you may have a point there, the one in the Park needed two attempts, the first would have destroyed most demons, only I just hurt it, I had to hit it with everything I had to vanquish it. The one that attacked me here, I was scared and again, that made me use everything I had, but the second one survived. The last one was easy, but Darryl and Cortez had riddled it with bullets".

Prue spoke up, "I tried to throw two of them out of the house, the first was only thrown back into the conservatory, but the second, that wasn't too hard". Paige added, "The one I orbed out, I was trying to orb it as far as possible, like on to the freeway, about 300 yards but it only went as far as the road outside".

"No active powers, either of us, remember" commented Phoebe, "still the silver weapons definitely scared them".

"So they are definitely resistant to magic, that means we are going to have to be very careful, especially when we are alone. We need more ways to deal with them, those silver weapons, Cole obtained are useful but it lets the Wolfen get too close. We need that potion the hunters use. Piper, Prue, now that you had time to think about it, is there any way you can make the potion".

Prue looked unhappy but it was Piper who answered the question, "I have thought about it for most of the day, the ingredients we know are in the potion are just too volatile, sooner or later, they react and I don't to be near it again when it happens. Have you looked at the kitchen bench top, that stuff has melted holes in it".

"We need that potion so we need to find the hunters" stated Leo, "so I think they should be our next objective. And I don't think either Phoebe or Paige will be able to scry for the Wolfen either because of that natural resistance". It was Paige who spoke up "Actually, I think there is something else interfering, when I tried before, it was if there was a noise, a whine that made finding them impossible, could someone be using magic to hide them?"

"Could be" replied Cole, "we need to consider this because if Paige is correct, that would mean an upper level demon is helping them. If they are and the Source finds out, then that demon is in big trouble".

"Unless it is the Source helping them, he's been very quiet lately" pointed out Prue.


	9. 9 The Pack strikes again

Comment: Hope you have been enjoying the story so far, I know I have.

I have reloaded Chapter one, hopefully fixing the formatting problem, x fingers.

Things are about to get very interesting for Prue in the next chapter, stay tuned !

**Tuesday**

**The Manor Tuesday morning.**

As Matt had predicted, the Manor was surrounded by News reporters, both Newspaper, TV and radio, not only local but state wide early in the morning. Fortunately the prepared story that Inspectors Cortez and Darryl had worked out with the sisters, Leo and Cole, stood up to the many questions thrown at them.

Describing seeing dimly lit animals who had then come through the windows, being chased up the stairs, then hearing the police breaking down the front door, firing shots that scared the animals off took only minutes. As the only pictures were of broken windows (bordered up) and that no one from the Manor would co operate by posing for pictures, meant that there was not much to go on.

Most of the press had more luck interviewing the other residents of the street, some who described not only seeing large and impossible animals, but added other stories about what happened at 1329 Prescott St. Those reporters not local and therefore not familiar with previous incidents, generally gave up at this point and moved on. The anniversary of the Golden Gate bomb attack provided more news and better sound bites.

The few who remained, found that both the sisters, Leo, Cole and the police would no longer co operate and instead insisted on their privacy. Apart from a couple of die hards, most had left within the hour.

At least this allowed the Insurance investigators to do their job and the builders to start repairs. As Prue had commented, at least this time, someone else was paying the bills. Darryl had arrived and after having talked to the insurance assessors, had rejoined the sisters and Cole somewhat grumpily for lunch. Inspector Cortez had tasked him with questioning everyone again to see if any additional information was forth coming. As he had arranged with Sheila to have lunch with her, one the few opportunities that had been available recently, having to cancel at such short notice had upset his wife and him.

**Sheila (Tuesday, just after lunch)**

Jumper and Starbright were given the job of sending another message to the humans who had now badly hurt the pack twice. Since Jumper in his human form was trusted by the human police officer who had been at the witches home during the attack, he was in a perfect position to hurt them in return. Firstfang sent Jumper and his mate Starbright to extract revenge.

As the door bell rang, Sheila wondered who was calling. The boys should still be at school and she knew Darryl would be late home. Looking carefully through the the door's peep hole, she recognised James and an unknown woman in a nurses uniform standing in the corridor.

As she unlocked and opened the door to let them in, she asked James why he was visiting. Stating that he had come to see Darryl, he showed considerable anger when he learned that Darryl was not expected to return for some time.

As the nurse wandered into her apartment, Sheila found herself backing away from James as he became increasingly agitated. He turned to the nurse and and said one word "distraction". The nurse smiled and picked up the remote for the TV. Turning it on, she then increased the volume until it was at maximum. Briefly Sheila considered taking the remote by force and turning the TV off but one look at the woman who had now dropped the remote and had now moved between her and the phone made her realise that she could not go near her. Something about how she both looked and stood, made it impossible for Sheila to force herself to approach either of them

"Leave now" Sheila said with some force to James who just looked at her. As she continued to back away from them, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Moving faster than any human had a right too, James stepped forward and with a swipe of his hand, sent the phone flying across the room to shatter against the wall.

Both Jumper and Starbright had little time as humans would come to investigate the noise, if nothing else to complain. Even if the male was not present, killing the wife would at least gain them some revenge, a small token of what they would do in the future to those who had hurt the pack.

Sheila retreated back into the kitchen and grabbed a large carving knife. As she watched in horror, both James and the nurse began to change into something that not even her worst nightmare had ever come up with. Realising that she was trapped, Sheila's terror grew as the Wolfen began to close in.

Back at the Manor, Darryl wondered about the previous nights attack by the Wolfen on the sisters, he couldn't help but wonder what would come next. "How did they find out where you live?" he asked. None present could answer that question and Darryl's next question made it even more worrying. "What else do they know?" he asked.

As Phoebe reached over to reassure Darryl, a premonition slammed into her mind. She watched as an unknown man and women, began to shed their clothes as they changed into Wolfen. Slowly and carefully, they hunted a terrified woman across the apartment until she was trapped in the kitchen. A horrified Phoebe recognised Darryl's apartment, that the woman was Sheila and that she had no way to escape. The large carving knife she was waving at the two Wolfen would be totally ineffective.

With no time to call Leo, who had orbed up there to consult with the Elders, she turned to grab Paige. As Phoebe sent her vision into Paige's mind, Paige reeled from its impact. Phoebe said, "Quickly, you have to orb to Sheila and bring her back or they will kill her".

Knowing that Leo could not be recalled in time as Sheila had only seconds, Paige did not hesitate. As Darryl heard what Phoebe said, he first realised that his wife was in danger and that Paige was the only one who could save her.

As a now terrified Sheila backed into the kitchen's corner, hoping desperately that the carving knife that was wobbling all over the place would prove enough of a deterrent. The phone was out of reach and the loud TV would prevent her screams from being heard.

As Paige orbed in behind Sheila, she wrapped her arms around Sheila's waist and immediately tried to orb back to the Manor.

Sheila, now in a blind panic, failed to recognise Paige and reacted by blindly stabbing behind her with the knife, hitting Paige underneath her right arm and penetrating deeply.

Once again Paige appeared above the hallway floor, and fell with Sheila, almost a meter to the floor. As they hit the floor, Sheila rolled away from Paige and pulled the knife out.

Paige landed hard and rolled over as the pain from the knife wound hit her. Within seconds she was coughing up blood as the knife had penetrated deep enough to puncture her lung. As Piper frantically called for Leo, Prue placed her hand over the wound to prevent air from being sucked in and collapsing the lung. As Paige's right lung began to fill with blood, she found it increasingly difficult to breathe and her face grew whiter.

A highly relieved Darryl began to calm his hysterical wife, finally getting her calm enough to carefully take the knife from her. As she started to regain her composure, she realised that she had stabbed Paige. Still shaking from her near miss with the Wolfen and from orbing for the first time, she tried to reach Paige, only to be held back by her husband. Frantic that she may have killed Paige, Sheila found herself fighting her husband as reaching Paige and apologising was suddenly the most important thing to do. She only stopped when Leo appeared from the kitchen and placed his hands over the stab wound. She watched with fascination and relief as a white light spread from Leo's hands and the wound closed. Paige regained the colour in her face and gradually began to breathe normally again.

Finally Paige was able to get to her feet and she immediately walked over to embrace Sheila. "Its all right, you're safe and I'am OK" Paige said. Darryl let his wife go as she clung to Paige.

Once they realised what had happened, Darryl frantically called Inspector Cortez on his cell phone. It took only seconds for Cortez to understand the implications of what had happened and the danger they all were now in. First he sent a police car to the school, to pick up Darryl and Sheila's two children and escort them to a protected safe house on the out skirts of the city. Another car was sent to pick up his family, who were also taken to the safe house.

The other officers on the squad, were also warned, most taking precautions similar to both Cortez and Darryl.

After considering sending a SWAT team to Darryl's apartment, he changed his mind when he realised that if they did encounter the Wolfen, the SWAT team, would almost certainly take heavy casualties as they had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

Finally he made sure that an urgent message was dispatched to all regarding the private investigator they knew as James. He was now a dangerous individual who was involved in the park murders and that he was not to be approached under any circumstances. Any sighting was to be communicated to dispatch without delay.

What followed was a nervous wait until the safety of their children was confirmed. Both Sheila and Darryl were extremely grateful for what the sisters had done for them, but they were also well aware that because of their association with the sisters, they were also being hunted.

Sheila and Darryl spend some time discussing what they should do and after making several phone calls, decided that Sheila would take the two boys and visit her relations in Florida. This should keep them safe so long as their location was not disclosed. Darryl would join Cortez and several other officers to work out of the safe house.

After thanking the sisters and apologising to Paige yet again, a tearful Sheila joined Darryl and left to pick up their children from the safe house and head for Florida. Accompanied by Piper and Leo, they first stopped at their apartment to pick up some clothes. There they discovered the message left by the Wolfen. A series of parallel rips in their sofa's and chairs, put there by claws being dragged though the fabric.

As the Morris's left for the safe house, escorted by two police cars, Leo and Piper orbed back to the manor. As the afternoon wore on, Matt's imminent arrival began to wear more and more on Prue's nerves.

Phoebe convinced both Cole and Leo that they should leave to give Prue some privacy however Piper and Paige refused. Sisters stayed together through thick and thin, especially when there was the possibility of a marriage proposal. Leo orbed out with Cole to spend the afternoon at a local bar to unwind after Piper promised she would call for them when the time was right.


	10. 10 Telling Matt

**Tuesday Evening at the Manor: Telling Matt.**

As the door bell rang, Phoebe looked up and across the room at Paige as she turned to look towards the door. As Paige half closed her eyes to reach out with her sensing power, a large smile appeared on her face. She turned to look back at Phoebe and Piper and said "Its Matt and he's going to ask" in a soft and drawn out manner.

Before Prue could move, both Piper and Phoebe with big grins on their faces, jumped from their chairs and raced down the hall, each trying to beat the other to the door. Paige also started to rise but sat back hurriedly as she picked up on Prue's state of mind.

Phoebe won the race and paused only long enough to pose seductively as she opened the door and greeted Matt with a longing look, perfectly designed to embarrass him. To Matt's credit, he refused to bite and simply asked "Hi Phoebe, Piper, is Prue in ?".

As Prue walked down the hall, the look on her face meant that first Piper and then Phoebe decided that it wasn't worth the risk to continue hassling Matt. They both retreated down the hall and joined Paige to look just around the dining room door so they could see and listen to what was said.

"Sisters" said Prue in a tone and manner that implied insanity, and the possibility of a violent death very soon. However she smiled and reached up to kiss Matt with both passion and delight as he returned the kiss with enthusiasm. As they relaxed, Prue watched as Matt looked down at her with a slightly scared but determined look as he reached into his pocket.

Hastily Prue reached out to hold his hand and said "Wait, please, there is something I need to tell you". She then turned to look back at her sisters with an almost pleading look on her face. Piper immediately got the hint and grabbed her two sisters. "Right, upstairs now, they want privacy and they are going to get it". Giving Phoebe and Paige no time to argue, she pushed them across the hall. Only mildly resisting, both a laughing Paige and Phoebe allowed Piper to chase them up the stairs towards their bedrooms. Phoebe paused for a second at the top of the stairs to call down, "Be good" and then they vanished into the upstairs hallway.

Prue, looking out into the steadily darkening sky, and thinking of the remaining Wolfen still out there, gently pulled Matt into the hallway and closed the door. "There is something I need to tell you, something you need to know". Prue gently grabbed his right hand and started to pull Matt down the hallway.

As Matt looked around, Prue added "Leo and Cole are out for the night and my sisters will stay upstairs" and after a short pause, added, "if they know whats good for them".

He resisted her pull and as Prue turned to look at him, he said, "I have something important to ask you, I think you know what I am going to ask" in a quiet and almost pleading tone. Prue reached up with both her hands to cup Matt's face and replied "Yes, I do, but there is something I must tell you, please let me go first, I have been trying to tell you for sometime and I could never find the courage".

With a confused and uncertain look on his face, Matt allowed Prue to lead him into the kitchen where he sat down on a chair Prue pulled out for him. Looking at Prue, he realised that she was afraid of something. As he had never seen or could imagine anything that could scare the strong and confident woman he loved, a chill began to seep through him.

Prue instead of sitting, started to set the table, pulling out mugs, biscuits, then filling the coffee jug with water and turned it on. While she was doing this she started to explain to Matt what she had been trying to do for some time. All her carefully practiced sentences and explanations were forgotten and she found herself starting from scratch.

As she placed various items on the table she said "There is one secret I have kept from you, I didn't want too but I didn't have a choice, not initially. Its something you need to know and its big". Matt paused then reached out to hold Prue's hands "Tell me, I can't imagine anything that large that could change how I feel about you". Prue sat alongside Matt, took a deep breath and said "Do you believe in magic, I don't mean magic tricks, I mean real magic, spells and witches and things like that".

For a second Matt thought Prue was joking but as he looked into her eyes and saw the uncertainty and worry on her face, he realised she meant it. "I'm not sure what you mean" he replied, "I admit as a journalist, I have met people who have claimed to be witches or wizards, even seen one or two things I can't easily explain. Are you trying to tell me you are a witch?"

"Yes" answered Prue as a relieved look appeared on her face. Finally it was out and now she could explain. Rapidly Prue continued as she wanted to get it all out as quickly as possible. "I am a witch, a real witch, I can do magic and I have powers, powers I use for good". As she looked at Matt, she could see the conflict in his face, between trying to believe her and his natural skepticism.

"Let me show you" she said and she turned to look at the fridge and waved her right hand from the fridge to the table. In front of Matt's eyes, the fridge door opened, and the milk jug sailed out and moved around to sit in the middle of the table. At the same time the fridge door closed. In silence he watched as the coffee pot also glided over from the bench and then filled the two mugs with hot black coffee. Then the black coffee grew whiter as milk appeared in the mugs without coming from any visible source until he noticed the milk level dropping in the jug. Finally one of the mugs lifted into the air and glided over to sit next to him, while the other drifted over to sit next to Prue.

"You are doing this?" he asked in a normal voice which surprised him almost as much as what he had just seen. "Yes" replied Prue, I am telekinetic and I can do much more than move little things around". "What do you mean?". "You should see how I change a flat tyre!" was the reply.

Matt stared at Prue, as he tried to catchup with what was happening. "You said powers ?".

"I can also Astral project" replied Prue, as she closed her eyes and relaxed. Matt jumped as someone tapped him on his shoulder, turning he found himself looking at another Prue.

"I can project a copy of myself to any where I can visualise". Astral Prue picked up a plate of biscuits and offered them to Matt. Taking one biscuit and carefully taking a small bite, he turned to look back at the first Prue and then back to look at the second. After placing the plate back on the table, the second Prue faded in front of his eyes, Matt turned to see the first Prue open her eyes and look at him.

"I am a witch, a powerful witch. I am not like Samantha Stevens or any other witch you see on TV, I don't twitch my nose, no black cats, hats or broomsticks, but I can cast spells. We use our powers for good. Remember those times I had to leave you or cancel a date because of a family emergency or when something weird happened at the Manor, those strange happenings you asked about and the damage you saw."

"We ?" asked Matt as he tried to understand what Prue was telling him.

"My sisters are also witches like me, we all have powers. You may have even heard of us, we are called the Charmed Ones". Hearing those two words made Matt jerk and look at Prue again. "I remember listening to two witches talking about magic and their lifestyle, they mentioned the Charmed Ones, almost with reverence. They said that they were four very powerful witches that evil feared", Matt paused as he realised. "and you have three sisters".

"Yes we tend to get that, we are powerful compared to most of the magical beings out there. We were given our powers and a destiny, to protect and help people who are threatened by evil. Some of those emergencies and strange happenings are part of that destiny".

"Last night you mentioned the first anniversary of the bomb attack in the park was coming up. We were partially responsible for that. We had just found out that Paige was our sister and a demon called the Source of All Evil tried to kill her because she was to become one of us. We joined her, to fight him and what happened that day is because of that fight".

Matt who was still trying to understand what Prue was trying to tell him, couldn't help but ask "You mean all that destruction, what people saw was this demon and you fighting?". "Yes" replied Prue,"although he had many demonic allies to help him".

"What about the two police officers who went missing?" Matt asked as he remembered more about the event. "We couldn't save them" replied Prue, A Source killed them before we arrived". And in a bitter tone she added "We can't save everyone".

"Was what happened last night something to do with magic?" Matt asked.

After a short pause to consider her answer, Prue said "Yes, you know about what people are calling the Park murders?". As Matt nodded, she continued "We are helping the police with them as the deaths are due to demons called Wolfen, like werewolves only much worse. They have killed many more people, only they have just disappeared. On Sunday we found some of them and attacked them, killing two of them. Yesterday they came after us, and while we managed to kill two more, they almost overwhelmed and killed all of us, that was why I couldn't see you".

Prue decided she had said enough and she waited for Matt's response. As her heart beat impossibly fast, she watched his face to see how he would react. "Wow" he said as he tried to assimilate what Prue had said. "It explains some of what has happened around here" as he remembered some of the strange incidents that had worried him since he started to date Prue. "Just after we met, when your front door and that wall was destroyed, was that demons?" he asked.

"Yes" said Prue, "a powerful demon called Shax tried and almost succeeded in killing Piper and me, but Leo, Phoebe and Paige saved us. Together we vanquished the demon". The damage you saw was a result of that fight".

"Your sisters are witches?, of course they are." stated Matt.

"Yes, and we all have different powers" said Prue as she paused to give Matt time to catch up. "Piper can freeze things or blow them up, Phoebe can see into the future and levitate, and Paige can teleport, we call it orbing, either herself or other objects too or away from her. All four of us together are especially strong, it was the four of us who defeated the Source in the park battle. And we just don't fight battles, remember the white dog you hit before we met, well that was me, a spell we cast to find a Banshee turned me into that dog".

Matt couldn't help but look at Prue as he remembered the white dog he had run over in his car, considered adopting and which had vanished out of his life, at the same time Prue had come into it. "You were that dog ?" he couldn't help but ask. "Yes, it allowed me to track the Banshee, remember when I demanded to be let out, she had returned" answered Prue.

Matt remained silent as he tried to understand what he was being told.

"I am still Prue, what you have seen over the last six months is me, the only difference is that you now know I am a witch, a real witch. There are other things, that evil is trying to kill us because we are a threat". Prue stopped as she could clearly see that Matt probably could not cope with much more.

From the bottom of her heart, Prue finished with "I love you and always will".

Suddenly Matt got to his feet as an urge to run flowed through him and he stumbled into the hallway. Turning to look back, he found Prue had followed as far as the Dining room doorway, where she now stood, holding onto the door jam with both hands. He could clearly see the fear and grief on her face and he paused to watch in fascination as a single tear began to fall down her cheek.

The urge to run from the Manor disappeared as if it had never been and he stepped forward to look more closely at the witch he did not know, only to see the woman he had always known. Memories of the Prue surfaced in his mind, of meeting her for the first time, their first kiss, the first argument and the first time they had made love. Of late night discussions, picnics and the far too often feelings of anger and sadness when she had been late or cancelled a date because of those family emergences, now explained.

As Prue stood in the doorway waiting for Matt to respond, she found herself so uncharacteristically uncertain about the future. Matt asked "You are you, I mean the Prue I love, she is still here in front of me?". "Always" said Prue.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" asked Matt. As hope began to rise within her, Prue replied "No, thats everything, there's nothing else". Taking one of Prue's hands in his own, Matt simply asked "Why didn't you tell me earlier, why now?". "I couldn't tell you when we first met, we have to keep that we are witches secret, or we won't be able to follow our destiny. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to risk losing you".

"You thought I would run if I found out?" said Matt. "Others have" replied Prue with some bitterness, "from me and my sisters". "I don't run quite so easily" replied Matt in a stronger tone and he lent forward to kiss Prue gently. Without thinking about it as he knew that he had to make a decision now because if he didn't then Prue would pull away from him and he would lose her.

Still holding her hand, he stepped back into the Dining room, gently pulling Prue with him and looking inside himself, he tried to feel what he wanted. One thing immediately surfaced in his mind, that he had secrets as well, ones that he had not told Prue and one of these would almost certainly come back to haunt them.

For what seemed the longest time, he tried to reach a decision and he found that there was still only one possibility he wanted. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small blue velvet covered box which he offered to Prue. "I came to give this to you, will you open it".

With suddenly trembling fingers caused by emotions she usually easily suppressed, Prue took the box and carefully opened it. Inside was a ring with a large diamond, surrounded by small green emeralds. Dropping to one knee and with a nervous smile on his face, Matt carefully lifted the ring out and offered it to Prue with the words "Prue Halliwell, will you marry me?".

Lifting her eyes from his hand, to look at his face, Prue initially couldn't tell if her heart had stopped beating or was racing at speed. "Yes" was her reply.

With a great deal of care, Matt carefully placed the ring on her finger.

Neither saw the cloud of orbs from the conservatory as a jubilant Paige orbed back upstairs to tell her sisters. Only Piper's threats prevented both Paige and Phoebe from tearing down the stairs immediately to congratulate their oldest sister.

Prue wrapped her arms around Matt and held him close as she tried to suppress her emotions so that the various kitchen utensils currently slowly flying around the kitchen would land without breaking. Matt, unaware of what was happening in the kitchen, returned her embrace and then kissed Prue gently, removing the few tears that still flowed down her face.

As they both recovered from what had been an extremely intense and emotional time, Prue remembered her sisters. After asking Matt, she called for them to come on down. All three joined them rapidly, to examine the ring, congratulate Prue and ask all the questions usually asked in such circumstances.

Piper finally remembered Leo and Cole, who had promised not to return until they were called. After quickly checking with Prue that Matt had been told about witches and magic, she called out Leo's name and told him to bring Cole. Matt watched in awe as both Leo and Cole orbed into the hallway and since it was obvious what had happened, they promptly came over to shake his hand and congratulate him as well.

Over the next hour or so, Matt learned much about magic, Halliwell witches, whitelighters, demons, warlocks, the Book of Shadows (which let him turn its pages) and the latest threat, the Wolfen. Even Paige showing off her orbing ability only fascinated Matt, although Prue flatly refused to allow Paige to show him what it was like. Finally it was obvious to Prue that Matt had, had enough and it was getting late.

Prue offered to escort Matt back to his apartment, and it would give her time to talk to him in private. There was still so much more to tell him and he would have questions of his own. As they both prepared to leave the Manor, Piper realised that the Wolfen could use their distraction to attack.

Matt however refused to be intimidated so Leo and Piper decided to walk with them at least as far as his apartment. Neither Prue or Matt were keen on this however the risk of a Wolfen attack made them except the situation. By the time they reached his apartment, Prue had decided to stay the night, to be with Matt and defend him if the Wolfen did turn up.

After seeing them safely in to the apartment and that everything was secure, Leo and Piper orbed back to the manor.

**Jumper**

Piper was right to worry, as hiding under a house, some 60 meters from the Manor, Jumper, the packs best stalker carefully watched what was happening. Even at this distance and at night, his keen senses allowed him to clearly see enough to identify the two humans he had attacked in the upstairs hallway. Watching with disbelief as the witch and her mate who he had definitely fatally wounded the night before, joined the others on the outside porch, showing no sign of the severe injuries he had inflicted.

Under strict orders from Firstfang who was still angry with Bloodletter's stupidity, to only watch and to take no other action, he just watched the humans who walked down the street escorted by another male and female. Three of them were clearly on edge and watching for any possible attack.

That the witches were capable of healing severe wounds, wounds that should have killed, meant that the pack had underestimated them. And at least two of them were capable of disappearing in those strange bubbles and how had they known that the woman needed rescue. They had shown abilities that the pack had not seen in witches before and Jumper made the mental leap to consider what else the pack may be unaware of.

The pack had lost four of its members, two adults in their prime, one irreplaceable cub and one old, almost useless Wolfen and still all the witches lived. Jumper now realised that the pack must know more about them before attempting another attack and this increased his already high opinion of Firstfang's leadership as he realised that she too must have been considering this possibility.

As he now had more information for Firstfang, Jumper carefully exited from under the house on the other side and made his way back to the new lair. Arriving less than an hour later, having covered some distance, he passed on the bad news about the failure of the attack to do anything more than damage the Manor.

He arrived just minutes before Striker and Seeker, who had been tasked to scout the Hunters lair.


	11. 11 Hunting the Hunters

**Comment**.

I have always liked the Wolfen. I have tried to write them as intelligent, caring creatures who just want to live, raise a family etc like everyone else. Just because they regard humans as food, should we hold that against them. Mind you, they are the last thing I would want to meet on a dark night, and probably they would be!

**Whats coming**

Well Matt knows that Prue's a witch and he's going to learn very fast about what being part of the Halliwell family is going to mean. And he has hidden a secret from Prue that's going to cause all sorts of complications. To be fair, if Prue was a normal mortal, Matt's parents jobs would not be a problem.

There's a traitor to unmask, the clues start below.

And the Rising Moon coven is going to make the sisters lives even more complicated.

**Wednesday**

**The Wolfen attack (very early wednesday).**

They had found the Hunters base of operations exactly where the Triads map said it would be and the hidden way in. While it was a difficult and dangerous trip through an old, abandoned sewer that had half collapsed, the Wolfen could negotiate it. Carefully removing bricks, then concrete blocks, that had been obviously weakened recently, they had gained entry to a room filled with old timbers and boxes.

Two security sensors, designed to detect movement, had been disabled before they arrived, presumably like the weakened concrete, by the demons. The Triad had kept their word and the hunters would now become the hunted.

Firstfang had already decided on the attack plan and like most good leaders, she kept it simple. Firstfang, Jumper and Seeker had healed rapidly, a natural advantage that shape changers possessed and all were ready and eager for the fight. Watcher still found walking very difficult, as her wounds healed slowly due to the contamination caused by the use of silver weapons. She would stay to protect Ripper and the two very young cubs.

Springer lived up to her name when she found out that she was allowed to join in on the attack, and not even Firstfang was immune to the enthusiastic young Wolfen's pleasure and excitement about being allowed on the hunt.

This gave her six adult Wolfen and one youngster for an attack on an unknown number of hunters on their home turf. Still given that they had the advantage of surprise and the sheer aggression and power behind a Wolfen attack, meant that Firstfang was right to feel confident. Led by Striker, they set off into the night to remove the oldest and most dangerous of their enemies.

Inside the Hunter's building, it was quiet as nearly all of them were asleep. The only exception were two guards, quietly patrolling the corridors together, one leading and the other always following a few yards behind. Camera's watched the corridors with motion or infra red sensors used to watch the rooms used for storage. Another hunter watched the display screens, and to prevent boredom, the three currently on guard duty, rotated their jobs until they would be relieved, again in rotation after another two hours.

An excessive level of precaution, most people would say, but the Wolfen had massacred hunter units before and James had only survived this long because he refused to underestimate the enemy.

Given the Wolfen's resistance to normal gunfire, each of the guards was armed with automatic weapons loaded with silver plated bullets. Exactly why silver had proven to be so very effective against Wolfen, while other metals had not, was still a source of research by various hunters. Given the near impossibility of obtaining Wolfen for research, so far only a semi educated guess could be made. The most popular theory was that silver caused a chain reaction that would unravel the Wolfen's magical existence. Its toxic nature meant that little was needed to kill them if it hit a vital area.

Entering the storage room, the Wolfen stayed quiet and low as Firstfang crept over to the door that led into the corridor and carefully listened. Now luck played a cruel hand for the hunters as Tara led the patrol down that corridor and following behind her, was Michael. Both were alert and competent, and currently being watched by Harry Wilson on the internal camera network.

All the Wolfen could hear Tara quietly walking down the corridor with Michael some four meters behind her. As Tara passed the door, both Firstfang and Striker led the charge, breaking down the door, which collapsed far too easily. Each attacked with Firstfang turning towards Tara and Striker towards Michael. Tara turned fast but before she could raise her weapon, Firstfang was on her. She died quick, as Firstfang ripped her throat out, as speed was now essential. As Striker charged towards Michael, he was just able to raise his gun and pull the trigger with the Wolfen only centimeters from the barrel. A brief burst of horror filled him, as the gun malfunctioned and nothing happened. Michael, like Tara died quickly.

For a second, Harry who was watching the TV screens, could not believe what he was seeing, but he quickly recovered and hit the intrusion alarm button. Turning to grab his automatic, which like the now dead guards was loaded with silver bullets, he knew that he had to warn the rest of the sleeping hunters. Leaning over the controls, a frantic Harry, activated the buildings PA system and began to broadcast a warning.

Following Firstfang's plan, the Wolfen split up to locate and kill as quickly as possible all the hunters before they could wake, rally and arm themselves. Only James was currently awake, his scarred face showing at least one close call with a Wolfen. As with many nights before, he has been unable to sleep without nightmares and now he waits for morning to arrive. Sitting on the floor with his back pressed into a corner and all the lights on to prevent any shadows, James can not help but remember losing his wife and children to the Wolfen.

As the alarm sounded, he doesn't hesitate and is on his feet, weapon in hand and in the corridor with in seconds. The remaining seven hunters, woke and frantically tried to get ready. James joined Julie and her lover Nathan in their bedroom so he could protect them as they readied themselves. Both Starbright and Jumper joined them in a frenzied attack.

As James aimed and attempted to fire his automatic, he too found that it would not fire. Starbright killed him swiftly as Jumper slammed into Nathan as he tried to protect Julie. This gave Julie just enough time to reach for the one weapon that did function, another automatic hand gun that she had always kept next to there bed. Only, because it was a different caliber, its ammunition was not silver. Firing at short range, she emptied the clip into Starbright, who shuddered and collapsed as she fell back from an already dead James.

Before she could reload, Jumper turned from a dying Nathan, and incensed at the pain caused to his mate, pulled Julie down onto the floor and savagely tore into her. She took a fearfully long time to die.

Elsewhere Gary and Terry were quickly killed in their bedrooms by Slowdeath and Striker before either could wake fast enough to make any decision on what to do. Like many attackers in the past, the Wolfen knew that human's sleep patterns made them the most vulnerable in the early hours and they ruthlessly exploited this weakness.

Joseph woke fast enough to grab his automatic rifle, release the safety and enter the hallway were he was promptly pulled down by Seeker who hit him from behind. Dropping the rifle he tried unsuccessfully to stop Seeker from seizing his throat by raising his arms. From the room alongside his, Alex emerged to reach down to pick up the rifle and at point blank range, pull the trigger. Again nothing happened and before she could do anything else, Firstfang killed her. Seeker waited just long enough so that Joseph had time enough to realise what was about to happen, before she ripped his throat apart.

Susie woke slowly as she had been working late with Alex to learn how to make the Wolfsbane potion, so she emerged just in time to see Joseph and Alex die. As she also attempted to fire her automatic, like the rest it too failed, With no other weapon available, she turned to run for the armory where she knew the Wolfsbane potion was stored. As she entered the corridor which gave access to the armory, Sprinter caught up with her.

A frustrated Sprinter had failed to locate any of her prey and had become afraid that she would miss out on killing any of the hated hunters, so running down Susie caused an explosion of blood lust within her. She forgot Firstfang's instructions to kill as swiftly as possible and attacked Susie in an uncontrollable blood rage. Biting at any part of Susie's body she could reach, she savaged her legs, both arms and finally her face.

Harry who had run from the control room to the armory in seconds now saved Susie's life as he emerged and threw a bottle containing the Wolfsbane potion at Sprinter. The bottle missed and shattered against the wall, spraying the potion in every direction. The massive and instant pain associated with being spattered by some of the potion forced Sprinter to leap sideways, off Susie and away from Harry. The spatter also hit Susie who despite being almost unconscious still screamed weakly in agony.

As Sprinter saw Harry raise his arm to throw a second bottle, she forced herself to turn and run down the corridor and around the corner. The second bottle shattered against the wall at the end of the corridor, with the spatter covered corridor now making it almost impossible for any of the Wolfen to pass without the grave risk of being poisoned.

Harry reached down to grab one of Susie's arms and pulled her back into the armory, where he secured the door. Turning he used what first aid was available to do what he could for Susie. The reinforced door and the rest of the room should be Wolfen proof. If not, he had a plentiful supply of the potion and ready access to silver weapons.

Both Tracey and Al had more time to react as they secured the door into their bedroom. This and that the Wolfen were occupied with the other hunters gave them just enough time to prepare. Both had automatic weapons and Tracey was one of the few hunters who possessed a silver plated knife. Short range weapons such as these were rarely effective against the Wolfen as if they got this close, then it was generally all over.

It took almost 30 seconds for Striker and Slowdeath to break down the door and enter the room. Neither of the Wolfen cared about the possibility of the hunters having guns as the blood lust had now completely possessed them.

Had both automatic weapons functioned, the Wolfen would have died but as before, the horrified hunters found that they would not work. Only Tracey was able to wound her attacker with her knife, cutting Slowdeath's neck and shoulder. Both hunters died quickly.

An already severely ill Sprinter staggered down the corridor and was met by Firstfang and Starbright. Without hesitation, Firstfang ordered Sprinter into a shower unit and after a clumsy attempt with her teeth, managed to turn the shower on. As Sprinter lay shuddering in the shower, the water washed away all of the potion, saving her life. Still she would be a very sick youngster for some time and that she had failed to kill her first hunter, filled her with disappointment.

As Sprinter lay in the shower stall, the rest of the Wolfen unwound by savaging their killed enemies. Consuming part of their bodies and scattering their body parts allowed the Wolfen to celebrate their victory. Only Starbright failed to take an active part in the activities as her wounds caused her great discomfit and pain so she stayed with Sprinter, giving her comfort.

Only when Slowdeath and Seeker found themselves in the light cast by a torch from a human located outside the building, did they decide to leave. All the Wolfen exited from the building through the way they had entered. Sprinter barely able to walk, left first, escorted by Starbright followed by the rest of the pack.

**The Hunter's fate (very early Wednesday morning).**

The security guard quietly walked his rounds, carefully checking that doors and windows were still shut and locked, that the fence was intact and no one else was on the site. With him was a large, dark brown Alsatian named Blue, for reasons no one had ever been able to find out. Between the two of them, they made a good team as the guard's military training combined with Blue's senses, made them ideally suited for their chosen job.

Given the site was used for heavy machinery manufacture, they rarely had cause to worry about intruders as theft was difficult given the weight of what was available. Vandals and the odd curious thief, tended to be the main concerns, all of whom had run for it when challenged or Blue had started growling.

The guard whose name was Nathan Jacob, was a 55 year old retired marine who had seen action in many of America's wars. Happily married with three children and several grand children, he took this job to remain active and to get out of the house. Thirty years of being a marine had kept him away from his family for extended periods. Which had not prepared him or his wife for a retirement which involved him being around the house 24 / 7. Having this job, allowed both of them some much needed personal time and while they did not need the money, the extra income was saved to provide the really good holiday vacation they otherwise could not have afforded.

Nathan is enjoying the quiet of a three am morning, with virtually no traffic in this industrial zone and only a muted rumble from the nearby motor-way. The moon is half full but still provides enough light for both Nathan and Blue to see. For this reason, Nathan's torch is still in his belt as his night adapted eyes provide enough vision. And not using the torch prevents it giving away his presence.

It is Blue who first signaled that something was wrong as he tensed and then pulled hard towards the fence as he looked over the road towards another building. Nathan who had immediately noticed Blue's reaction, carefully moved sideways into a shadow cast by one of the walls so that he could observe and remain unseen.

Initially nothing was apparent but as Blue became increasingly agitated, Nathan realised that the hairs on the back of his neck had raised and his breathing had become increasingly rapid. And without being aware of it, for the first time since he had taken this job, he had reached for and started to draw his gun. Something was wrong, very wrong and he could be in a great deal of danger.

As he carefully studied the building, he tried to recall what he knew about it. He knew that it was a storage facility and that people had been seen entering and exiting at all hours, sometimes during his shift. Rumours of possible illegal activity had been rife as these people had kept to themselves but this had not been taken any further due to a complete lack of any evidence.

Nathan's uncertainty and unease grew rapidly as Blue suddenly for the first time, showed real fear, first backing behind Nathan with his tail between his legs, then trying to pull his handler backwards with increasing force. As a series of flashing lights from one window and muted sounds, that Nathan recognised as automatic gunfire. He followed his military training and retreated back towards his office, pulled by a now frantic Blue. There he used the phone to call the police and report what he had seen and heard.

Responding to the report involving gunfire, four police officers carefully examined a large, single storied, concrete building located on the out skirts of the bay industrial area. The thick dirty glass windows were covered in thick metal bars and the three doors, one large enough for vehicles and two for people, were made of thick sheet metal and could only be opened by keypads.

The building was listed as a high security storage facility owned by a company that could not be contacted. As none of the officers could find a useable entry point, and nothing suspicious could be found, the officers were about to leave. One of the owners would have to be located before the police could ask to search the building.

Only when one officer, who turned on her torch to peer into the window Nathan identified as the one he had seen the gunfire, did their views change as she found herself looking into a slaughter house. Three bodies, ripped apart and with blood pooling on the floor, were scattered around the room. What the officer would remember to her dying day, was the two large dogs, ripping into the corpse's and scattering body parts even further.

Illuminated by the torch and hearing her yell, the two Wolfen promptly left the room and disappeared. Within twenty minutes another thirty police and two heavily armed SWAT teams had arrived with more on the way. The first SWAT team took only two minutes to blow open the main door and enter the building.

What they found caused even the hardened SWAT teams and experienced police officers a great deal of distress. Three officers were forced to leave the building to throw up outside so as not to contaminate the crime scene. Six bodies were quickly found scattered around the building, all savagely mutilated, some partially eaten and all missing internal organs.

As the police and SWAT team members carefully searched the blood stained building, they found five more bodies and a sealed room. Breaking in, they discovered two survivors, one badly hurt with both bite wounds and severe chemical burns, the other unhurt. Neither was prepared to talk.

Inside the room, the police found little to help them identify any of the dead found scattered amongst the rooms and corridors of the building or the two survivors. The commanding officer ordered the wounded survivor to be taken to hospital under heavy guard. Four officers were dispatched to guard her around the clock. The remaining survivor was taken to a secure holding facility to be guarded by a SWAT team.

Also in the room was the evidence that brought a Chief Inspector Cortez and Inspector Morris onto the scene. There they found the last of the groups Wolfsbane potion, the remains of the documents the survivors had insufficient time to destroy, a cache of ancient silver based weapons and general stores, in particular containers of plant and animal material. Something both Inspector's Cortez and Morris recognised as probable potion ingredients.

A total of five bodies, male and female were found either in two rooms, with another six found in the connecting corridors or in rooms by themselves. All of them had been brutally mauled, in many cases almost ripped apart. Only in one of the rooms, was there any sign of a fight, with shell casings from an automatic weapon, and signs of blood that could not be matched to any of the corpse's.

Apart from the automatic handgun found in the bedroom which was matched to the shell casing, no other automatic weapon was found within the building.

Only when the searchers located the Wolfen's entry point, were the police able to piece together the sequence of events that resulted in the massacre. The killers had entered through a sewer that was so old that it was not even on the city maps. Old, heavily damaged and partially collapsed, even the more enthusiastic officers did not want to risk exploring it. Especially when one of the SWAT team members noted that if the dogs were still in the sewer, it would not be a good place to start shooting.

What caused some confusion, was that it was apparent that the entry had been made from the sewer side and exactly how was unknown. It was clear that the bricks and concrete that made up the sewer and the rooms floor, had been weakened in some way. Two non functioning security devices were also found, each independent of the other. An initial examination could not determine why they had failed.

With the possible return of the dogs in mind, the entry point was secured with heavy sheet plates welded together to cover the hole, and the door from the room, was also secured. The building was searched carefully from top to bottom by three heavily armed and cautious SWAT teams, backed up by equally heavily armed police. Only after the building was completely searched and secured, were the CSI's allowed in to conduct their investigation.

Apart from eleven mutilated bodies and great deal of human blood and tissue was scattered around the rooms and corridors, there was little to go on. Only in the room where they found the cartridge cases was some blood which defied identification. A DNA analysis would later show that it was not human, canine nor any other species that was on record. Strange black, brown or red hairs found scattered around the building, showed enough similar DNA patterns to indicate that they came from the same species. To avoid press speculation, to say nothing of public panic, this information was kept secret as no one could give a rational explanation of their existence.

The secret room offered more in the way of information in the form of documents, most shredded beyond reconstruction, however the rest showed that this group was also hunting the killer dogs, apparently called Wolfen. Most of the officers however remained uncertain as little made sense.

Only Inspector Cortez seemed to except what was said and he ordered that all the intact documents were to be removed to the police lockup, where they were to be immediately copied. Since the unknown substance appeared to be the same as encountered in the park, it was roped off and treated as a toxic biohazard, along with the rest of the biological containers.

Once the CSI's had finished, the coroner moved in to remove the bodies for an autopsy and identification. Lastly a patrol schedule consisting of two teams of SWAT and police were tasked to patrol the building on a 24 hour basis.

Like at the Manor, the building rapidly became the centre of a media circus. Denied access to the insid/e of the building and with the police providing little information, rumours became rife.


	12. 12 Matt, Prue and Others

_Introduction_

_Hi all, thanks for enjoying the story so far._

_Sorry about the problems with the last chapter. I uploaded it and then realized I had goofed. I deleted the old one and I thought I had uploaded the correct one, but I hadn't !. It took me a while to realise. And I still haven't completely fixed the formatting on chapter one. _

_Not actually living in the USA, or ever having visited, I just guessed about the 24 hr builders. I sort of assumed that something like them must be available and if they were, then the Charmed Ones would probably have them on speed dial !_

_This chapter is setting up things for the next few chapters and it gives the chance for the Charmed ones to have a normal day as such. _

_Hoping that you enjoy._

**Prue and Matt (wednesday morning)**

Waking first, Matt sat up in bed and turned to carefully examine the still sleeping Prue who lay beside him. Reaching out gently, he pushed stray bits of hair to one side so he could examine her face. As she stirred, to roll slightly to her left, he smiled as her face came fully into the early morning light.

Even now he still couldn't believe the last 12 hours, the woman he loved deeply and with passion was so much more than he had realised. He now knew that his life would change so much more than he had ever expected or would it?. The future he had roughly planned with Prue at his side had involved marriage, children and all the usual 'normal' components of life.

That his wife to be Prue and her sisters were witches, practiced magic, fought evil beings, meant that a whole new world had opened up in front of him. One that he had so much to learn about.

As he reached over with his left hand to gently stroke her face, Prue woke and smiled up at him. Reaching up with her right hand, she pulled his head down so they could kiss.

Since it was still early in the morning, both Matt and Prue lay together, enjoying the chance to quietly talk and discuss the future. As Matt questioned Prue on what life would be like living with a witch and magic, he found to his surprise that it would be nothing like he expected.

Prue was not surprised that the first question Matt asked was why they didn't use their powers for good in the mortal world. The answer was that the mortal world had to solve its own problems. The magical world had enough of its own and only a small part of it interacted with the mortal world. That was the part the sisters dealt with.

Prue outlined the rules that governed the use of magic, in particular personal gain, it explained why the sisters finances were marginal at best. While the sisters had been gifted a great deal of power, the price for this power was a destiny that meant they often had to fight dangerous beings in the defence of others. Either innocents who had no knowledge of magic or good magical beings who did. Just as often, dangerous beings would also attack them, to seek revenge or to steal the sister's powers.

She described how they had discovered their magic when Phoebe first found the Book of Shadows and the confusion that had resulted as they tried to master their new powers. The circumstances behind Paige's return to the family and Cole's and Leo's role in their lives. What Matt found the most difficult, was Prue's explanation of the events leading up to, as Prue described it as the Battle in the Park.

The existence of such powerful evil magical beings such as the Source of All Evil and the Triad, all who had been present for hundred's, if not thousands of years. They had been living alongside and interfering with mortal lives, was difficult to believe. These were beings who had such power, why had they not taken over?.

Prue explained that good and evil had decided to maintain an uneasy balance, because if one side became too powerful then all would lose. In the past, when the balance had swung too far to one side, the side that gained had tended to destroy itself. Good would become over confident and complacent, and was often betrayed from within. Evil became self destructive as demons fought amongst themselves.

By mutual agreement, mortals were to be given the choice of which side they would follow and the chance to change if they were prepared to pay the price. Good and Evil would let mortals choose the path they wished to take and none would use magic to force that choice. Neither side fully honored this agreement, but only minor breaches were tolerated. Powerful neutral beings had been given the authority and ability to enforce this agreement.

Prue asked Matt to describe what he thought life would be like if the world found out about witches, magic and demons. As Matt described what he thought would happen, he realised that witches would become both hunted and idolised. As a result the role that the sisters had chosen would become impossible to fulfill. Finally he began to realise why the sisters were so determined to keep their existence as witches secret, the one thing that Prue demanded from him.

The one topic that Prue carefully avoided, was their role as the Charmed Ones compared to many of the other witches out there. And he was not aware of Paige's sensing ability, something Prue felt intense guilt about not trusting the secret with him. Not because Matt didn't need to know, but because she was too embarrassed to tell the truth about just how powerful they actually were. She was still uncertain if she could trust Matt to stay with her if he found out what they were actually capable of. She wanted him to gradually learn about her and the life they would have, to have time to adjust as she did not want to lose him.

After having a quiet breakfast, Prue said her goodbyes, several times as neither wanted the other to leave. Finally she called for Leo, who orbed her back to the Manor. When Prue finally returned, she had to face her curious sisters, the personal problems of being the oldest sister, having a photographer's job, and those that being a Charmed One generated.

Matt sat quietly in his kitchen as he finished a large cup of tea as he also pondered what had happened over the last 24 hours. He could not believe how his life had suddenly changed as successfully proposing to Prue had been his sole ambition for some time and he had not dared to think much past it.

Now he was going to marry a witch, a powerful good witch who apparently fought demons on a daily basis, well weekly?. What would he say to his parents as given what they did for a living, telling them Prue was a witch was going to complicate matters. And what about their children, could they even have children?. Thinking back to what Prue had described of her childhood, he had to assume that they would also be magical, with powers of their own. That was going to make life interesting.

With a deep breath he wondered how he was going to tell his parents, something that now worried him. How they would react to his engagement was highly predictable and he did not want a repeat of the situation that had cost him a valuable friendship and almost caused him to break with his parents.

Now that Prue had left, he realised that there were still so many more questions he wanted to ask, so much more he needed to know. While he could wait to ask Prue or even her sisters, Leo or Cole, the last thing he wanted to do was to start their relationship with a never ending stream of questions.

His job as a reporter provided a possible solution, the two witches he had interviewed over six months before and who had mentioned the Charmed Ones, could be one source of information and they could point him toward others. Searching back through his notes, he found the names and addresses of the two witches he had interviewed.

He was suppose to finish researching his current assignment on the Golden Gate park attack but since he now knew the truth about what had happened, he found it difficult to report what he knew was incorrect. That he could not report the truth also caused difficulties as he had promised Prue that he would keep their secret.

In an effort to achieve something, he tried to make contact with the two witches he had interviewed before. However each time he ran into a brick wall as no one would help him, people hung up on him, turned away or just plain ignored him. By the end of the day he was frustrated and unhappy, something was going on and he couldn't find out what it was. His instincts told him that it had something to do with the Charmed Ones as he had used the name several times and each time, he had got a reaction.

As he returned to his apartment, late and tired, with little accomplished, his mood was not improved by the message from Prue on his answer phone, apologising for not having dinner with him due to a family emergency. Right he said to himself, tomorrow I get some answers, if not from those witches, then from the sisters.

**The Manor**** (Wednesday morning)**

Prue's return to the Manor, just in time to watch Phoebe and Cole finish washing the breakfast dishes, prompted a variety of comments from almost everyone else. Since the Wolfen had gone to ground and the sisters were not yet aware of the massacre of the hunters, it became a day to catch up on non magical activities.

Prue grabbed her photographical gear and headed off to a photo shoot, that she had already delayed once and would lose if she did it again. Piper left for P3 to catch up on the paperwork, something she commented to Leo, was only just preferable to dealing with the Wolfen. Paige had already left as she now had to face an irate boss who wanted to know what had happened to the Narsay woman and her children.

At least Darryl would help here as he had promised Paige that he would ring and advise Mr Cowan that he had tracked Narsay to a bus terminal and it was apparent that she had left town. While not common, it had happened enough in the past to be acceptable. Paige's story of spending the day trying to calm the woman down and convince her to accept help before losing her in a park had not gone down well.

Cole and Leo were to spend the day, carefully checking various sources, something that drew a complete blank. Several other people where out there asking questions and the entire community had closed shop as a result. Since these definitely included police and news reporters as well as several demons, it was not surprising. Which left Phoebe the unenviable job of house cleaning and monitoring the builders efforts to fix the damage caused by the Wolfen.

After a long day, no one felt especially enthusiastic and an especially tired Prue, decided to stay at the Manor rather than face another barrage of questions from Matt. Calling him and pleading another family emergency, she accepted the guilt that came with the lie. But at least it gave her a quiet evening and a good nights sleep.

**The Triad**

Plans were not going as they had expected and this concerned them.

The Wolfen were attracting far too much attention, especially from the Charmed Ones. That this attention could result in the Wolfen's destruction before the Triad would gain any benefit from their presence, would be a waste. So the witches would have to be distracted.

The Source had yet to learn of the Wolfen's presence in the city, as so far they had not become generally known to either the public or the demon community. The spell the Triad had cast to cloud the Wolfen's presence from demonic senses had worked perfectly. However they had not anticipated the Charmed Ones rapid and lethal involvement.

But a distraction was readily available and there would be additional benefits. A coven of aggressive witches, apparently inspired by the Charmed Ones successes, had attacked demons who had been operating in their neighborhood. This could not be tolerated and a message must be sent.

The coven had been watched now for almost a week and its members identified. It had only eleven members, ranging in age from the young to the elderly. What made this coven different was that it did wield some real power. It was able to defend itself as a group and its potions had been responsible for the four demons they had vanquished.

However they were vulnerable as individuals and chosen demons that owed their allegiance to the Triad would be used to deal with them. Making sure that the Charmed Ones would become involved would be easy and this would distract them from the Wolfen. And it would boost the Triad's status as they dealt with the witches, something the Source was apparently not interested in doing.

Two demons were sent to attack and kill two of the witches, one who was a senior member and the other, the youngest. Both witches were killed in their homes without mercy, stabbed and their magic stolen. Their families left to wonder what had happened and why.

Knowing that the Elders would immediately contact the Charmed Ones who would then come to the Coven's aid, they ordered another attack on two more of the coven to force the Elders hand. When the sisters interfered, they would be forced to concentrate on defending the coven and stop their search for the Wolfen. And if any of the Charmed Ones could be killed then the Triads rise to the ultimate power would be unstoppable.

Finally it was time to up the pressure on the Source by making sure that the Wolfen's presence would become known and in such a way that he would have no choice but to act. Carefully placed demons leaked the deaths by animals to the news media and within hours, lurid stories ranging from packs of wild wolves, feral dogs, trained killers, werewolves, mutant animals and even two articles that mentioned the Wolfen by name, were circulating around the city.

An incautious and poorly worded denial, hastily put out by the mayor's office, only served to inflame the situation. As night fell, vigilante groups started to appear and random killings of dogs and in four cases, their owners became more and more common. The investigating team's worst fears started to become reality as panic started to spread through the city.

**The Wolfen**

Lying on her side in her wolfen form as she enjoyed the chance to fully relax for the first time in several months, Firstfang began to consider the future. Enough of the midday sun shone through the old and dusty glass to gently warm her as she lay stretched out on a sofa. Their new lair was almost perfect, an unoccupied old hostel that was too old to renovate but old enough to have history. Dry and warm with no electricity but the water was still connected.

This made it almost perfect for the Wolfen who found the narrow corridors and many small rooms ideal for their lifestyle. As much water as they needed and the lack of electricity was not a problem given their ability to see in the very low light. The cramped and sometimes partially blocked corridors made it easily defensible as the fast moving and flexible wolfen had no difficulty in negotiating their way around. The younger Wolfen in particular, enjoyed the chance to stretch their legs in games of hunt and chase.

Located near to railway tracks as well as several main roads, it gave quick and easy access to several hunting areas. This was an ideal place to rest, recover and raise their young. With luck and assuming they weren't forced to move, the next few months could see more pups added to their family. And if this new lair's success continued, both Watcher and Sprinter would attract mates, further expanding the size of the pack she led.

Both Watcher and Starbright had almost fully recovered and while Sprinter was still very ill, she was making a slow but steady recovery. Life was good and after the initial set backs, Firstfang was beginning to reap the rewards of her perilous decision to leave the cold, wet and prey starved old hunting ground to risk it all by moving into what had been forbidden territory. If her pack succeeded as well as she expected then other packs would follow and her name would spread over time and distance.

Even if the demons or witches found them, attacking them here would be perilous given the cramped surroundings. At least four escape routes had already been located and scouted, with two other potential lairs available.

Rubbing her head along the coarse fabric of the sofa, bought gentle waves of pleasure to her and she relaxed fully by rolling almost completely onto her back. Without opening her eyes, she lay still as Striker's scent washed over her as he slowly approached her. Gently nibbling along her back with his teeth, she shivered as the sensation became increasingly exciting.

Recognising her bodies response to Striker's foreplay, Firstfang realised that she was now fertile for the first time in four years. With a moan of pleasure she allowed Striker to continue. The next few hours would bring much pleasure to them both and with luck, children.


	13. 13 The Hunters Lair

_Now things are starting to come together. Soon to be introduced are the Rising Moon coven who are going to help Matt make up his mind about staying with Prue. Plus a few more clues on who is the traitor._

**Thursday**

**The Hunter's lair**

Early on thursday morning, Prue like the rest of her sisters, tried to start the day by sorting out what each sister was to do. This was mainly so that in case of another family emergency, everyone would know where everyone else was. Leading the news both on TV and the morning paper was the story covering the animal attacks and the panic that had gripped parts of the city during the night.

However most of this would have to wait as Inspector Cortez rang with the news about the Wolfen's attack on a group of people living in a fortified building, people with access to the Wolfsbane potion, silver weapons and that there were two survivors.

He offered them the chance to examine what must be the hunters base of operations, which included documents, weapons and what appeared to be the Wolfsbane potion and the ingredients used to make it. But they would have to move quickly as a variety of different law enforcement organisations also wanted in on the investigation. Inspector Cortez could use this interest to hide the Charmed Ones presence.

This time Leo refused to orb all three sisters and Cole into the building, as Paige had already shown that she could take passengers. It was time that the others learned to trust Paige's orbing ability as he was getting tired of being used as a taxi. That Sheila had come close to stabbing Paige to death in the process was tactfully ignored.

After a brief discussion, Prue with some trepidation, volunteered to let Paige take her. The other two sisters along with Leo and Cole orbed into the building to join Inspector Cortez in examining what the building could offer. A nervous Prue arrived safely with a proud Paige. Finally she had been allowed to take a passenger, after all she had successfully orbed Sheila away from the Wolfen back to the Manor.

Cortez had used his authority to temporarily stand down the patrols using the excuse that a group from another law enforcement agency had arrived to secretly examine the crime scene. Since all were aware that this was not yet a federal matter, the secrecy made some sense to the other officers and they co operated.

Smiling and enthusiastic, an elated Paige led the sisters around a corner, only to stop in horror as she entered a corridor were two of the hunters had been killed. While the bodies and body parts had been removed, the blood spatter still covered not only the floor but the walls and even part of the ceiling. While this was not the first time that any of them had seen blood, it had usually been their own and never in this quantity. The smell alone reached past the nose and entered the brain to induce a numbing horror and disgust.

So it was a grim and quiet group that went straight to the secure room to examine what had been roped off due to its toxic nature. Only to find that it was all gone, the silver weapons, all the potions, plant, animal, and other unknown material containers, nothing was left. It took only a minute for a furious Cortez to verify that a patrol had checked the room only thirty minutes before and everything had been undisturbed.

Next, Cortez was contacted by the leader of the SWAT team guarding the unhurt survivor with the news that he had disappeared under impossible circumstances. He had been kept in a secure cell under constant video surveillance as well as guards both inside and outside the cell. The two guards inside the cell, swore that they had been called outside however those in the corridor had heard nothing. Then both video feeds had failed at the same time. The officers outside the cell had reentered within seconds, only to find the suspect gone.

Suspecting demonic involvement in both disappearances, Leo promptly gained permission from Cortez to orb all the sisters and Cole to the hospital where the hurt female hunter was being treated. She would have to be the next target and they might already be too late. As before, Leo took Piper, Phoebe and Cole and Paige took Prue. Inspector Cortez remained behind as there was no way he could explain his absence.

Orbing into a vacant room on the same floor as the female hunter, Paige immediately sensed the presence of two demons waiting nearby. They were waiting for two doctors and three nurses to finish checking on the woman's condition before entering to transport her to the underworld and presumably her death. Both demons had already kidnapped the male survivor and were waiting with increasing impatience for the doctors and nurses to leave.

Not willing to risk a fight with two powerful demon's in the middle of a hospital, a quick planning discussion decided that Leo would orb in as soon as the medical personal left, and without hesitation, orb the wounded hunter to the manor. If the demons followed, the sisters and Cole would be ready and waiting. Paige orbed a suddenly nervous Piper and by now a trusting Prue back to the Manor to wait for Leo and then returned for an equally nervous Cole and Phoebe.

Ten minutes later, Leo arrived in the attic with an unconscious woman, heavily bandaged and with several drips still embedded in both arms. As he laid her gently down on a hastily constructed bed, Leo said "The demons flamed in just as I was orbing out, they saw me and almost certainly, they will follow. Are you ready ?".

All four sisters and Cole nodded in agreement as they prepared for the coming fight. Paige and Phoebe quickly placed the five crystals they had used to cage the Wolfen pup, around the woman. As the protective shield formed around her, two demons flamed into the Manor attic.

The first was hit by two potion vials thrown by Prue and Cole and the demon disappeared in a ball of flame before he could even scream. The second only had enough time to throw a fireball at the cage, where it detonated without hurting anyone, before Piper used her combustion power to explode him.

As everyone waited to see if any other demons would arrive, Phoebe removed one of the crystals so that Paige and Leo could enter and see what they could do for the woman. She then quickly replaced the crystal and joined Cole to see what would happen next.

As Leo carefully removed the drips and most of the bandages, a young asian woman was revealed, brutally wounded and burned. Given the injuries to her face, it was difficult to gain a clear idea of her appearance.

Examining her wounds, it was obvious that she had only just survived a determined attack by one of the Wolfen. Both her legs and arms showed bite marks as did her face. She was also covered almost completely down one side, from her face to her thigh by a series of deep burns that Leo, Prue and Piper recognised from their experiments with making the Wolfen potion.

Yet again, Leo channeled Paige's power as they combined to use their healing power on the woman. Paige grumbled "When will I be able to do this with out you channeling me?" as slowly but surely, the unknown woman's wounds healed. "One day" replied Leo, "all you need to do is find the trigger".

Since no more demons turned up, Cole decided that with luck, no other demons knew what had happened and that they now had the only survivor, safe for the time being at the Manor. Still that was not likely to last long and they needed to be vigilant.

Calling Inspector Cortez, they let him know that they had successfully rescued the female hunter and she was now safe at the Manor. Pleased, Cortez asked that Darryl be allowed to join them so when she woke, they could also hear what she had to say. No one had any problem with that, so Darryl made the short trip over to the Manor to join them, arriving just as Susie began to wake up.

As Susie slowly woke up, she found herself in highly unfamiliar surroundings. Lying on a clean blue sheet covered mattress, which was lying on the floor of what appeared to be an attic. Covering her was another blue sheet and several blankets. She was dressed in a hospital gown but clearly was not in any hospital that she had heard of. More worrying was the strange cage made of flowing white ropes that surrounded her.

As her memory returned and the Wolfen attack resurfaced, she couldn't help herself as she lifted her right arm, then her left, first to look for any injuries, which there were none and then to feel her face as she remembered the Wolfen trying to rip her face off. Finally she remembered the extreme pain as the Wolfsbane potion Harry had thrown, had hit her and caused the burns all down one side of her body. He hadn't any choice, as the potion had forced the Wolfen from her and it was the only reason she had survived. How long had she been unconscious, if her wounds had healed this well?.

"She's awake, Piper let the others know please" came a pleasant female voice from somewhere behind her. A woman's face appeared on one side and carefully looked through the cage at her. "Hi, you are safe now". Susie remained quiet, but carefully examined her surroundings for any idea of where she was and who she was with. Next Phoebe and Cole entered, followed closely by Piper, Leo and Darryl. Finally, a panting Paige who had been taking a quick nap in her bedroom to recover some of the energy she had expended in orbing everyone around and Susie's massive healing. She had been told not to orb so as not to scare the hunter and so had run up the stairs so that she wouldn't miss anything.

Ten minutes later, Susie, now wearing a large dressing gown over her hospital gown and with fluffy slippers on her feet, was escorted downstairs and sat on a chair next to the dining room table. There her worst fears were realised as she found out that she was the sole survivor of the unit. That even Harry who saved her life during the attack was now missing, presumed dead. Her grief however was short as she wanted nothing more than to continue hunting the Wolfen.

Both Phoebe and Paige had no problem feeling the hate that drove her. The Wolfen had done something highly traumatic to her long ago, and she only wanted to return to Chicago, where she could join another established team and carry on the hunt.

As they talked, it rapidly became apparent that Susie did not trust them as she released little information about what the Hunters were and what they did. She did tell them her name and admitted to being present in the building, but that was the limit to what she was prepared to say. Finally Prue decided that they had to put all their cards on the table.

Looking straight at Susie, Prue stated "Susie, we know you are a hunter, you hunt Wolfen and I respect you for that. But we need your help as we are also after them. We have killed four of them so far but they came very close to killing all of us. We need your help". When Prue mentioned that they had killed some of the Wolfen, Susie's manner changed and she started to look more carefully at the people who sat in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking at Prue. "We four are witches, my name is Prue, this is Piper, Phoebe and Paige" replied Prue as she indicated herself, and her sisters. She continued, introducing Leo, Cole and Darryl.

After a long pause, Susie looked at the four sisters, and then for the first time, at the damage to the Manor that was still visible from the Wolfen's attack, she said "We may have heard of you, you are called the Charmed Ones, aren't you ?". "Yes" replied Prue.

To put the hunter at ease and to gain her trust, Prue then covered the last weeks events, how they had learned of the Wolfen, the fight in the park and the Wolfen's retaliation. Their visit to the hunters base and what had happened there, which led to how they had rescued Susie from the hospital and healed her. "Anything you can tell us about the Wolfen and in particular the potion you use, would be greatly appreciated" finished Prue.

"In particular the potion, as we haven't been able to make it, assuming we have the correct ingredients" said Piper. Susie while clearly impressed, still refused to tell them much about the hunters, however the Wolfsbane potion was another story. As the Charmed Ones were the only group who could now deal with the Wolfen, Susie could see why they needed the it.

First however, she would need to contact another hunter group. Only after she had rung a backup contact number to report what had happened to her unit and how she had survived, did she start to trust those around her. Hanging up, she announced that she would be picked up early the next morning, but she had the rest of the day to help them.

Now that Susie had agreed to show Piper and Phoebe how to make the Wolfsbane potion, both Prue and Paige realised that finally they had a chance to catch up with their working lives. Prue still had just enough time if she hurried, to get to her latest photo shoot, involving an school athletic competition. While Paige headed for work, late but at least on her way.

Piper and Phoebe took Susie into the kitchen to gather the materials needed for the Wolfsbane potion. The complex recipe that Susie had memorised, revealed that the potion had a large number of exotic ingredients, most but not all had been on the CSI's list. The big difference was how they were mixed. Two potions were made and only mixed just before use.

Piper summed it up, "Of course, its a binary potion, but doesn't that make it hard to use".

"Yes" replied Susie, "but we have found ways around it. Glass tubes with thin walls hold one mixture and are sealed inside a jar filled with the other mixture. Throw the bottle, it breaks as do the tubes and the reaction mixes the two both potions. The potion degrades fairly quickly after mixing so this way it keeps longer. Even so, the Wolfsbane potion only lasts a week when refrigerated and a lot less at room temperature.

Thanks to the sisters considerable ingredient collection and the CSI's analysis, they had all the materials they needed. A small sample potion was quickly made, and tested by mixing very small amounts to test for an energetic reaction.

Susie after watching both Piper and Phoebe work, commented "I am impressed, thats a lot faster than either Alex or I could make the potion and thats a very good response for a first time". Phoebe smiled and replied "We have had a lot of practice over the last few years making potions, although this is one of the more difficult".

With a successful Wolfsbane potion now possible, Piper left with Leo to ready P3 for the rest of the week. Phoebe settled down with Susie for some quiet if sometimes intense bonding as Susie began to relax and tell more about the rather violent life of being a hunter. Something Phoebe could empathise with very easily given some of the demon attacks both her and her sisters had endured.

Later Phoebe and Prue would add the recipe and the method to the Book of Shadows along with everything else they had found out about the Wolfen.

Later in the afternoon Piper, Paige and Prue returned. Phoebe joined Piper in the kitchen while Prue, Cole and Paige attempted to scry for the Wolfen's presence. Even with Cole's knowledge and Paige's expertise, they had no luck. Where ever they were, the Wolfen could not be located.

As a familiar summons from the Elders came, Leo had just enough time to tell Piper before orbing up there.

In the meantime, Piper with Susie's and Phoebe's help, set about preparing a special sisters dinner to celebrate Paige's first year with the family. It was unfortunate that Matt could not attend as he too had a family problem to deal with. In this case, at least he was being honest as he visited his parents for the first time in three months to tell them about Prue.

**Protecting the Rising Moon Coven (late thursday evening).**

As the sisters, Cole and Susie gathered in the dining room for Dinner, Piper could not help but grouch about Leo's absence. "He orbed out several hours ago, apparently the Elders wanted him for something serious. I haven't heard from him since then".

Phoebe's comment "Something to do with the Wolfen, maybe ?", made a sleepy Susie sit up and take notice. "No idea" replied Piper, "although if he doesn't return soon, his dinner is going to be cold". "There's the microwave" pointed out Paige however Piper just looked at his place setting and added "There's also the fridge".

Susie couldn't help herself as she jumped out of her seat when Leo orbed in with a serious look on his face. "We have another problem, one that only you can deal with" he said. "OK, can it wait until we have had something to eat, at least so it doesn't get cold" said Piper.

"A coven near here has been attacked and two witches killed, the Elders want you to rescue the rest before any more are lost".

"What about the Wolfen?" asked Susie.

"Until we have learned more about them, like where they are or will be, there is not much we can do" pointed out Leo.

Phoebe added "Still this is something of a coincidence, this happening just as the Wolfen arrived, they could be related". Cole agreed "I have been thinking about this, I think one of the demonic factions that are seeking to challenge the Source, brought or invited the Wolfen here as part of a plot against him. If he can't or doesn't deal with them, then he will lose many of his allies. It would also explain the disappearances from this morning".

Leo continued "I agreed but the Coven needs your protection, demons will be looking for the rest of the coven and apparently they have human allies in the form of a street gang".

"Why are demons suddenly attacking this coven, they must know we would come to their aid?" asked Prue.

"This coven is more powerful than most and they decided to take a more active role by attacking some demons who were part of the local crime syndicate. They vanquished four demons using potions and fought off several others." replied Leo.

"Ok, so we need to locate and bring the survivors here" Prue stated, "Leo, do you know where we can find them?". "No, after two of their members were killed, the rest hid, as I am not their Whitelighter, I can't find them".

"Ok, what about their Whitelighters, can't they find them" demanded Phoebe.

With an embarrassed look on his face, Leo had to admit "They broke with the two Whitelighters who were assigned to them. Apparently because the Whitelighters tried to stop them taking such an active role against the demons, rightly so given what has happened".

As Prue looked around the Dining room, at Piper's face and the meal she had put so much effort into, she made a choice. "Right, dinner first, we won't be any good if we end up doing magic on an empty stomach, and it will give us a chance to plan our strategy. Yes Leo, I know, the coven needs our help. But we have had one hell of a week, we need some time together".

As the rest of the group sat down, even Leo could see that everyone agreed with Prue. And after he joined them, he had to agree that after all that had happened recently, the deaths and near tragedies, the simple task of eating together, also brought them all together. Starting with a toast to Paige, they settled in to enjoy a first class meal.

As they ate, Leo filled them in on what he did know. The Coven had eleven members, most with powers although none powerful enough to threaten most demons. Like most covens, their power was when they combined together. Spells and potions made by the whole coven were its primary weapons, one they had used to attack base level demons who inhabited their neighborhood.

However such aggression had brought retaliation from more powerful demons who wanted revenge for those the coven had vanquished. As a result, two of the coven had been killed and the rest were now being hunted. That was the limit to Leo's knowledge as the coven had severed it relationship with their Whitelighters.

Since the coven had been inspired by the Charmed Ones successes, all the sisters felt a responsibility for what had happened although both Prue and Piper made it plain that they had enough problems without others adding to them.

Over dessert, they discussed possible ways to locate the remaining coven members, with only two methods, at least for the moment, looking promising enough to work. As Susie and Cole gathered the last of the dishes before cleaning up, Cole began to ask her about what had happened on the night her unit had been massacred. Both his demonic and lawyer side thought that there were several things about her story that did not add up.

That left Phoebe's premonition power as the one that was most likely to find the witches however she would need something of their's to focus on. As it was now late and over Leo's protests, Prue decided that everyone should get an early night, to be followed by a very early morning. This would allow them to start the search fresh and hopefully when any demonic activity was unlikely.

All went to bed, with Susie sleeping on the spare bed in Paige's room. Paige did not get a good night's sleep as she was woken several times by Susie's nightmares. This and the impressions she got from Susie's mind of a desperate struggle and of overwhelming loss that involved the Wolfen, proved very difficult to block out. Only when Phoebe entered Paige's room to sit beside Susie and reach out to comfort her, did either of them get any sleep. This she and Phoebe would tell the others the next morning, that the quiet woman they had rescued, had a highly traumatic past and one that the Wolfen were responsible for.

Both Piper and Prue slept well, however as Susie's nightmares spread to those sensitive to these things, an unhappy Leo orbed out to try and see what he could find out about locating the coven witches. Cole, woken by Phoebe leaving their bed to check on Susie, only fell asleep after several unpleasant possibilities crowded his mind as the holes in Susie's story occurred to him.


	14. 14 Introducing the Rising Moon Coven

_The Charmed Ones are not the only witches in San Francisco. They are other coven's who also fight evil as best as they can. Introducing the Rising Moon Coven who have provided the Triad an ideal way to distract the Halliwells from hunting the Wolfen. Its also a great way to describe witches and magic from a more average point of view. The Charmed Ones are suppose to be the most powerful witches out there, so how do the other witches cope? Here is my version._

**The Rising Moon Coven**

**Name: **Megan Sinclair (Tracy's sister)

**Age:** 58

**Power:** None

**Name: **Zola Muir

**Age:** 57

**Power:** Cloaking

**Name: **Sarah Lightfoot

**Age:** 41

**Power:** Minor Hydrokinesis

**Name: **Tracy Sinclair (Megan's sister)

**Age:** 40

**Power:** Minor Telekinesis

**Name: **Tessa Uley

**Age:** 35

**Power:** None

**Name: **Samantha (Sam) Marshall (Marie's sister)

**Age:** 34

**Power:** Minor Persuasion

**Name: **Marie Marshall (Sam's sister)

**Age:** 26

**Power:** Illusion projection

**Name: **Sara Short

**Age:** 19

**Power:** Transmitting Telepathy.

**Name: **Glenda Sinclair (Tracy's daughter)

**Age:** 18

**Power:** Blade Telekinesis

**Name: **Karey Lightfoot (Sarah's daughter)

**Age:** 17

**Power:** Cryokinsis

**Name: **Sandy Frew

**Age:** 17

**Power:** None

**Note**: Covens don't always have thirteen witches, they can have as many as they like. The smallest number is three, as Nanny Org explained. A coven needs to have at least three members, one to be the leader or the bossy one (Granny Weatherwax), one to be the junior witch who does all the grunt work (Magrat Garlick) and one to be in the middle (Nanny Org) to patch up any arguments. And if any of you reading this, want to use the Crone or Hag, Mother and Maiden labels, then I would suggest keeping it to yourself. As having an insulted witch looking at you, could mean that you will wake up in a different shape than you went to sleep in.

For those of you not familiar with the witches of the Discworld, the Granny Weatherwax coven is one of the most powerful covens on the Discworld. They like the Charmed Ones, have to face some very nasty and usually evil beings or creatures, see elves for example.

ps (for reference read Lords and Ladies by Terry Pratchett).

pps Having the Charmed Ones meet Granny Weatherwax and co would be a great crossover story !

Ignoring the labels (I like being human despite what my students sometimes imply), the Charmed Ones clearly fit Nanny Org's definition of a coven, Prue is definitely the leader and Piper on occasions as well. Paige is the junior witch with Phoebe and sometimes Piper as the ones in the middle.

The Rising Moon coven is also completely female. Male witches are rarer but do exist. Many covens have men, most with powers of their own however the Rising Moon coven is more conservative than most, given the more eastern european ancestry of its members. Not surprising, given the history and treatment of witches in the past.

Just because a witch does not have a power, it does not mean that they can't cast spells, make potions or scry. All of the Rising Moon coven are witches and can cast spells etc.

Tessa Uley and Sandy Frew are skilled potion makers, the best in the coven despite the fact they don't have powers. The most powerful potions are made by the whole coven, with the best potions being infused with the entire coven's power. Still, Piper by herself can make a more powerful potion, considerably faster, than one made by the entire coven. Which gives you an idea of just how powerful the Charmed Ones actually are.

Those Rising Moon witches with powers are more representative of most witches than the Charmed Ones. Those with a power, usually have only one and it takes a long time to learn how to fully use it. Unlike the Charmed Ones, most witches do not have to face the constant attacks from demons, which does slow the improvement due to a lack of incentive and practice. On the other hand, they do tend to have a more normal life.

Sarah's power of Hydrokinesis is limited to moving just water, for example she can throw between one to three kilo's of water with some speed. Heavier weights can only be moved at slower speeds with an upper limit of about 30 kilo's. She can not influence water that is bound up in another material ie flesh or blood. Tea, soft drinks etc are OK, even when inside something ie Sarah can throw a full soft drink can easily. Her daughter, Karey also shows that similar powers tend to follow family lines. She can freeze water, in this case even when it is in someone else. Tracy and her daughter Glenda both have the power of Telekinesis and Sam and Marie follow much the same pattern.

Sara can not read minds, but can send thoughts into some ones else's mind and under certain circumstances she can use it almost as a Persuasion power, similar to Sam's. Given her young age, this may develop as she gets older, assuming she lives that long.

Glenda like her mother is Telekinetic however she has managed to refine her power to wield it like a knife. She can cut objects, using her power in a thin wedge to split what ever she hits. She is probably the most dangerous witch in the coven when ranked on offensive abilities. In this one area, she is even more skilled than Prue, although to be fair this is not a technique that Prue has thought of trying.

One topic often discussed by the Coven is the apparent increasing level of ability in the younger generations. Glenda's telekinesis is already more advanced than her mother's with both Sara's and Karey's abilities significantly advanced for their age. One possible reason is that the arrival of the Charmed Ones has caused a flow on effect in other witches. Or that the balance between Good and Evil has shifted somewhat thus advancing their powers.

It should also be noted that the Rising Moon witch's powers would have little or no effect on the Charmed Ones as the sisters magical resistance is so high that it provides a natural shield. With the possible exception of Glenda, none of the witches have sufficient power to get past any of the Charmed Ones natural protection shield. Also their powers would be almost totally ineffective against the Wolfen. Only by joining their powers, a sort of Power of eleven could they take on beings such as Demons or Wolfen in a magical battle.

explanation: in the TV series all the Charmed Ones take magical blows from various demons that would have destroyed any mortal and most lesser demons and still get up, usually OK or just bruised. This is because their considerable power also provides a shield against low level attacks. This is the basis for the shield in my story line that the sisters show, in particular when Paige joins them when they use the Power of Three. All powerful magical beings such as the Source, the Triad and Zankou also show this natural resistance and Paige mentions it she tries to vanquish Cole in Centennial Charmed. Nomed also mentions this in Forever Charmed when he makes the point that even unconscious Charmed Ones are not easy to kill.


	15. 15 Matt meets the Rising Moon Coven

_Introducing the Rising Moon coven is a great way to introduce Matt to the rest of __San Francisco's witch community. So far, the only contact he has had, is with Prue and her sisters. As they are the most powerful witches around, he has no idea yet of what the other witches are capable of. This gave me a way to describe how the Charmed Ones interacted with other witches and why they usually tried to avoid it._

_Also Matt's parent's secret is now out and how it's going to cause problems. I was rather pleased how well this fitted in as it explains later events in the TV series._

_What's coming, Phoebe, Cole and Leo have to save the other four witches. And its not going to go well._

**Friday morning**

Very early in the morning, Leo returned to meet the sisters as they gathered in the kitchen to plan their day. He had little to offer as he had encountered a wall of silence from those people he had tried to talk to. Even those who knew him as the Charmed Ones Whitelighter had refused to talk. He couldn't tell if it was because the community was protecting the coven or they were afraid of what might happen if they helped. The local gang who the demons had helped was out in force, reestablishing their authority and also looking for the coven.

Waiting quietly to one side, was Susie, dressed in clothes donated by Piper and Paige. She was waiting for her contact to arrive and take her to her new unit.

A loud horn blast from the road signaled that Susie's contact had arrived. Carefully checking the car from the window, Phoebe found herself looking at a plain and undistinguished station-wagon with heavily tinted windows. Since the driver refused to leave the vehicle, preferring to remain out of sight, Susie left the Manor with Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Thanking the sisters yet again for what they had done, she gave each sister a brief hug. Turning around, she walked with a steady manner to the car, opened the front passenger door and got in. With a final wave, she was driven out of sight and out of their lives.

Paige sighed, "I got a good read off the driver, he will make sure she gets safely to what she called home base". "Good" replied Piper who had in the short time they had known Susie, begun to like the slim and focussed woman. As they turned to walk back into the Manor, both Piper and Paige realised that Phoebe was not with them. Turning, they found Phoebe still standing on the sidewalk, looking down the road the car had just driven.

She turned to look up at her sisters with a quiet look of sadness on her face. "I got a premonition from her when she hugged me, it was a memorial service for her as sometime soon she will be killed by another Wolfen pack. Sometimes I hate this power".

Paige demanded "Then call her back, we have to warn her, thats what the premonition was for". "No" replied Phoebe, "this time I know its something we aren't meant to change, Susie wants it this way. Come on, we have other lives to save". With that Phoebe walked up the steps to grab her sisters arms and gently pull them into the Manor.

Prue received the news of Susie's departure and the premonition with sadness as Phoebe's description of what she saw made it plain that this was what Susie wanted. Finally she would be at peace.

After a quick debate, they decided to split into two groups, Leo would take Phoebe and Cole to question some of the witches families. Leo hoped that this might allow Phoebe to gain a premonition of were the coven was hiding.

Paige's sensing ability would be useful so Prue and Piper would target the gang members as their active powers should discourage any further bullying tactics. A quick call to Inspector Cortez and he agreed to use what authority he had to push the local police to expand their presence. Within minutes of the Charmed Ones arrival, both groups had succeeded in making progress.

**Homeland security San Francisco Headquarters**

Both Kay and Vi Battagliana sat with carefully concealed nervousness in a small meeting room located close to the top floor of the building they worked in. Like most of the conference rooms, it was utilitarian in layout. With chairs designed to keep you awake and a simple, if large table occupying the center of the room. However the electronic's were sophisticated and two large LCD TV screens dominated the walls. Two security camera's provided a full 360 degree coverage.

Neither spoke but both were wondering why they had been summoned to this room. A quick discussion on the elevator had identified their use of Homeland securities facilities to inquire into the Halliwell family as the most likely reason. However such a minor breech of rules did not merit such a response so there must be more to this than they knew.

With stony looks on their faces they watched as three more men entered the room without knocking and sit down on the other side of the table. While neither Kay or Vi recognised two of the men, they both recognised Agent Keyes, one of the most senior agents in the building.

"I presume you know who I am?" Keyes asked. Both Kay and Vi nodded and Keyes continued as he turned to the youngest man on his right, "this is Agent Murphy, who has been assisting me with an investigation". Both the Battagliana's watched as Agent Murphy used a computer to project a slide show of pictures onto one of the TV screens. A series of photo's, taken in different locations, showing the four Halliwell sisters changed continuously until it settled with one photo of each of the four sisters filling the screen. Starting with Prue in the top left corner, then in a clockwise direction, followed by Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

Turning back to his left, Keyes introduced the third man, "This is Agent Jackman from the FBI who has been also been investigating the same family as we have".

On the second screen, an ever changing series of labelled pictures appeared. They recognised Leo, Cole and finally Matt. But many other photo's of men and women who they did not know also appeared. Names such as Andy Trudeau (deceased), Inspector Darryl Morris, Agent Ashley Fallon (deceased), Eric Lohman (deceased), Inspector Anderson (deceased), Inspector Rodriguez (missing), Bane Jessup, Dr Curtis Williamson (deceased), Victor Bennett, Cadet Andrea (deceased), Inspector Reece Davidson (deceased), Inspector Cortez, Glen Balland, a man dressed in chain mail (unknown) and ADA Sykes (missing).

"We are investigating the four Halliwell sisters and their involvement with some serious unexplained incidents involving these people" as he indicated the second screen. "As you can see, many involve deaths and or disappearances".

Agent Keyes then pulled a large and thick file from his brief case and dropped it in front of them. Clearly written on the front was one word, "Halliwell". In a voice that both Kay and Vi recognised as a command, Keyes said "Now, what do you know about the Halliwell sisters and what is the connection between them and your son?".

**Prue, Piper and Paige's story.**

Taking Prue's SUV, they quickly arrived in the area the Rising Moon coven's members lived in. Choosing a parking spot in the main commercial street, they set out to see what they could find.

They almost immediately found what they were looking for as Paige's sensing ability located some mortals with unpleasant intensions in one of the local stores. Prue and Piper found four gang members who were trying to shake down a bakery store owner. Piper froze the scared owner and his assistant, while Prue used her power to lift all four of the gang members into the air and tip them upside down.

As any customers had hurriedly left the shop when the gang had arrived, all Paige had to do was put the closed sign on the door and shut it. Now they had as Prue commented to the now increasingly scared upside down youths, "Plenty of privacy and no witnesses". Walking up to stare eye to eye with what looked like the leader, Prue smiled gently and said "There are two ways we can do this and I really hope you are the tough sort so we can progress to the second way quickly."

"Second way?" said the youngest youth who looked at most only 14 years old and was finding the blood rush into his head, hard to deal with. "Piper, a little demonstration please" said Prue. Picking up a bun from the floor, Piper threw it into the air as Prue said "Watch carefully". With a flick of her fingers, Piper exploded the bun into a cloud of crumbs. "Just think of what I am doing to you now, thats option one, Piper doing that to your sensitive bits is option two". The gangs increased nervousness was obvious, especially as Paige who was standing quietly behind them, giggled, a sound that clearly unnerved them.

The groups leader, tougher than most, tried a nervous grin and asked "Is there an option three ?". "Actually yes" Prue replied, as she used her telekinesis to pull another bun off the floor. "Paige, call this to your hand please". With a simple "Bun" from Paige, it disappeared in a cloud of orbs and reappeared in Paige's hand. "If Piper exploding your sensitive bits doesn't work, then Paige here can remove anything remaining" finished Prue whose smile had become anything but welcoming.

As she stared into the now worried leaders eyes, Prue asked "What can you tell me about where I might find the missing witches, the ones your soon to be vanquished demon friends are after."

As he grabbed hold of a necklace that fell out of his shirt, he seemed to regain some of his courage. "Who are you?" the leader asked as he remembered his allies and how they had promised to deal with all the witches.

Prue watched his actions with care, especially as he inconspicuously tried to hide the necklace from her. "I must have a closer look at that" she thought to herself.

Seeing Paige's grin and that she was now pointing to the next gang member, Prue just smiled and moved sideways to stare into his eyes. "Piper, I think its time for option two" and this one will do nicely.

Before Piper could even step forward, his nerve broke and he started to talk. "We don't know where they are for certain but a rumor said that some could be hiding near the old clothing factory, two blocks towards the river". Prue paused for several seconds to consider her options and then said "Paige, take Piper and check it out. Be careful as we know their friends are out there."

Piper joined Paige who orbed out in the general direction of where she thought the building may be. In the mean time, Prue turned to look back at the gang members and smiled. As they orbed into an empty alley, Piper carefully looked around and then pulled Paige into a doorway. Paige relaxed as she let her sensing power spiral outwards, "Got them" she said, "Inside that shop, top floor". "OK, orb us in there, we can't waste any more time" replied Piper. Holding onto Piper, Paige orbed both of them into the room, scaring all those present.

"Its alright, we are here to help" Piper called out as the youngest woman present, stepped forward and pointed her right hand at both of them. Both Piper and Paige felt something hit them, almost like a cold wind had suddenly blown through the room. Just as quickly, it faded as one of the older woman stepped forward and grabbed the young woman's arm saying, "Its all right Karey, I recognise them, these are two of the Charmed Ones". "Good" was Piper's reply, "that will save time explaining, we are here to get you to safety". Seeing that only five women were present she then asked "Where are the rest of you?".

"We were separated when two demons attacked us last night and we don't know" was the anguished reply. All five women stepped forward, crossed their arms and bowed to Piper and Paige. After several seconds of silence, Piper took charge. "Bow later, downstairs now, we need to get you to the Manor where you will be safe. Paige, go and get Prue and meet us in the alley".

As Paige orbed back into the bakery, she couldn't help but laugh as she found all four gang members, still upside down and now bound together with rope and dangling from a ceiling beam. Prue turned as she heard Paige's laugh and then closed her cell phone. "I just called Darryl, he will send some officers to collect these four. We have just finished chatting and they have seen the error of their ways. Least they better have or I'll will be back".

A knock on the door and a voice calling out "Open up, its the police", told them that it was time to get going. Prue held onto Paige who orbed them back into the alley. Back at the store, four confused police officers, a newly unfrozen store owner and his assistant were finding it difficult to get four very co-operative gang members down.

"Blast" said Paige,"wrong alley", then after concentrating she waved her hand in one direction, "Piper is that way". Grabbing her hand, Prue said "Don't orb, just in case we are seen, just run". With Paige leading the way, they left the alley and headed in the direction Paige could sense where Piper was.

After a short jog of less than a block, Paige entered another alley, turned a corner and found an irritated Piper and five nervous women waiting for them. Neither saw Matt in his car or that he saw them. "Thank goodness you are here, all I am getting is an unending stream of questions from this one" Piper said as she pointed towards the oldest woman present.

**Matt's Turn **

As Matt continued his search for the the two witches he had been interviewing when they briefly mentioned the Charmed Ones, he found himself looking out of his car window at both Prue and Paige. Both sisters were clearly going somewhere quickly. Almost running, they both disappeared down an alley, so he hastily pulled over and parked his car. Hoping that he wouldn't get a ticket, he quickly followed his fiancee.

Hearing arguing voices up ahead, he carefully looked around the corner to see five strange women as well as Prue, Piper and Paige in a group. He immediately recognised the oldest woman as one of the two witches he was looking for. Somehow the sisters had beaten him too them.

As he watched, Prue took charge and ordered everyone to follow her back to the street, apparently where they would be safer. As Prue led the way, followed by three of the women. First Piper and then Paige started to push the two youngest and most reluctant ones after the main group.

Matt couldn't help yelling, first in fright, then as a warning as three leather clad demons, one female and two male, appeared in the alley between himself and Prue while another three demons appeared behind Piper and Paige.

Before any of the demons in front of her could do anything, Prue who had been expecting their arrival, used her telekinesis to throw one of the demons into the other two which knocked all of them off their feet. Prue pulled her arms close to her chest and as the first demon began to rise, thrust both arms straight out towards her. The demoness was then lifted off the ground and hurled at speed into a brick wall where she vanished in a ball of fire. The second had just enough time to throw a fireball at one of the unknown women, however it stopped in mid air and as Prue swept her left arm back towards the demon, the fireball followed the motion to hit the third demon who vanished in a ball of fire. The second demon flamed out as Prue turned to face him.

At the same time, Piper turned and froze one of the demons, and then exploded a fire ball thrown by the second, just before it hit her. She was forced to take several steps backwards as the blast hit her. Paige successfully called for the fireball thrown by the third demon and then threw it at the first frozen demon, scoring a direct hit.

As with Prue, the second demon flamed out before Piper could focus her power on him. Turning to deal with the third demon, Piper found that two of the coven's witches had each pulled a potion from their pockets and thrown them at him. Both scored direct hits, and the demon screamed as he burned into ashes.

As they turned to gather up the five coven members, they found a furious Prue looking at Matt who was now standing in front of her with an unreadable expression on his face. "What the hell are you doing, do you think just because you now know about demons, that you can follow us around, you could have been killed" yelled Prue. Stepping back and holding up his hands in surrender, Matt replied "I wasn't following you, I was looking for her" as he pointed to the oldest woman in the group, "she is one of the two witches that mentioned the Charmed Ones when I was interviewing them, I was trying to find out more about you, since you seemed somewhat reluctant to elaborate yesterday morning."

"Dammit" replied Prue, "Wolfen, demons, whitelighters, uncooperative witches and a fiancee who won't stay out of trouble. What did I do to deserve this?" as she threw her hands in the air and turned to look at her sisters.

Neither Piper or Paige were prepared to answer that question and just looked back at Prue. "OK" she said, "since you are here, you might as well help. We need to get these women back to the Manor were they will be safe, so you can take some. First, lets get out of this alley, before any more demons turn up".

Turning to point towards the busy road, only a few meters away around the corner, Prue said "That way, now" in a voice that no one was prepared to argue with.

All nine of them walked quickly out into the bright light of a busy street, a huge contrast to the dark and ex-demon infested alley. Prue joined Matt with two of the unknown women in his car while Phoebe and Paige took the other three over to Prue's SUV. It seemed a long and nervous drive, at least for Matt, who was starting to realise what he was getting himself in for.

Arriving at the Manor, Matt was surprised to see that none of the women, either the sisters or the unknown ones seemed to be that worried now. Seeing him looking around, Prue explained as they shepherded everyone inside, "One thing demons will not do is risk an attack in public and have magic exposed. That was agreed long ago and none will risk breaking that rule".

"What about inside the Manor?" as Matt recalled that sometimes demons had invaded the sister's home. One of the unknown witches turned and said "No demon will risk taking on the Charmed Ones here, they are far too powerful". However Prue's reply made Matt nervous as she said "Phoebe, Leo and Cole are not here, so lets hope they don't try".

As Matt joined the women inside, he found that things had changed. Having moved into the Living room, four of the women had now gathered around the fifth woman to hold her tight. "You are safe now and the other Charmed Ones are looking for Glenda. We will avenge Megan and Sandy, they will never be forgotten".

Moving from the hallway, a quiet Matt walked past them to join Prue in the kitchen. "Who are they and what happened to Megan and Sandy ?" he asked. Prue with a sad look at Matt replied "They are all witches from a coven that demons have attacked, and the two they were talking about, have been murdered. There are still four more unaccounted for and Phoebe, Cole and Leo are looking for them".

Prue, followed by Matt, joined the coven and Paige in the Living room as Piper returned downstairs with the Book of Shadows. As the sisters came to stand together, the five witches also grouped themselves together. Prue introduced herself, followed by Piper and Paige, then introduced Matt as her fiancee. As each Charmed One was named, the witches bowed, something that all three sisters found increasingly irritating and Matt amusing.

The eldest witch then stepped forward and introduced herself as Zola Muir, then turned and introduced Sarah Lightfoot and her daughter Karey, Tracy Sinclair (who Matt recognised as the woman the rest had been comforting) and Sara Short.

"Welcome to the Manor" said Prue, "We are all so sorry for your loss and we want to help you. Please bear with us as my sister, Leo and Cole are still looking for the rest of your coven. Please relax and make yourselves comfortable. There is a bathroom under the stairs for those who need it".

Prue turned to Piper and Paige. "Piper can you get them something to eat. Paige, talk to them about what happened. Get them to look through the Book to identify the demons who attacked them. Also some of them have powers and we know they use potions, see what you can find out".

With a resigned look on her face, Paige ventured into the sitting room and started talking to the witch who had tried to use her power on them. Matt, after looking at Prue who had pulled her cell phone out, decided to join Paige. Piper quickly disappeared into the kitchen, eventually returning with fruit drinks, tea, coffee, cakes, bread and a vegetable platter. Impressed with what Piper could produce in such a small time, she was thanked profusely.

As her cell phone, started to vibrate, Prue pulled it out and seeing that it was Phoebe calling, she promptly answered it. Phoebe started describing what had happened immediately and her pleasure was easy to hear as Prue told her story. Phoebe's premonition had given them some good clues and if Paige could be spared, her sensing ability could speed the process of finding the remaining witches who they now knew were in serious trouble.

Prue called Paige over to pass on Phoebe's request, which she was quite happy to follow as the coven's hero worship was rapidly getting on her nerves. After a pause to locate Phoebe with her sensing power, Paige orbed out. Returning to her cell phone, Prue was just in time to hear Phoebe greet Paige. Closing her cell phone, Prue quietly moved into the Sitting room to listen to what the witches were telling Matt.

Matt found that he had hit the jackpot as he learned a lot more about magic, the coven and in particular the sisters. The five witches had been in serious trouble and now found themselves rescued by the famous Charmed Ones. These were the sisters who had fought and killed demons and other evils that the coven would not dream of going up against.

Now they were in the fabled Manor, the Book of Shadows was in the same room (although Matt noticed that none of them would touch it) and the Charmed Ones had already vanquished many of the demons who had attacked them. Knowing that Matt was Prue's fiancee (Matt also noticed that he was always Prue's fiancee, never the other way round), the coven readily opened up to him and answered all of his questions.

Finally he began to understand just how powerful Prue and her sisters were, as Tracy demonstrated her Telekinesis. While her fine control was good, unlike Prue she could only move one object at a time and nowhere near the weight that Prue could handle. Zola's power of Cloaking allowed her to almost disappear from Matt's eyes as she faded into the background. If he hadn't been watching when she did it, he wouldn't have known she was there.

However Piper's return with another food platter showed that she could easily see her as she handed the platter to Zola without even pausing. Karey's Cryokinsis power impressed Matt the most, even as she admitted that her attack on Piper and Paige had basically failed. The only two witches who could go toe to toe with your basic demon were Karey and Tracey's daughter Glenda, whose Telekinetic ability was proudly described.

Prue who was quietly listening to what Matt was being told, found herself making mental notes to explain or correct some of the stories that the coven were telling him. She did however find Glenda's use of her telekinesis as a bladed weapon an intriguing idea and something she would have to experiment with.

It was the covens story of how they had decided to take on the local demon collective that disturbed Matt the most. The Rising Moon Coven was one of the more powerful ones in the city and up to lately, had existed in a complex balance of power with the local demonic population. Their decision to become more aggressive had been based on the Halliwell sister's recent successes and they had planned their attack carefully. Well aware that only Karey and Glenda's individual powers could be effective against demons, they had prepared potions and tactics that had proved initially highly successful.

They had vanquished four demons and changed the balance of power in their neighborhood. Other demons had been forced to flee and the local human gang who co-operated with evil had also been pushed out. With hind sight, they had failed to anticipate the upper level demons reaction, which because of the turmoil in the underworld, had been seen as a golden opportunity to score brownie points by seeking revenge on the coven.


	16. 16 Phoebe's, Cole's and Leo's story

_The Triad's distraction is working well, as the Charmed Ones are now fully involved in protecting the coven, what remains of it. One of the aspects of the Charmed world that I have always enjoyed exploring, is how magic might function with other witches. This was something the TV series did not look at much apart from an occasional bit that was needed for the plot line. See "Black as Cole" or "Exit Strategy" for an example._

_Matt is going to finally find out what a life with Prue is going to be like, at least the fighting side. Trying to design Matt's character was both easy and difficult. He is one of these people who is highly loyal, especially to those who have similar values. His early life, meant that he developed a strong sense of right and wrong, and a desire for the truth. This was one of the reasons he broke with his parents when they betrayed that sense (what they did to his middle eastern girl friend)._

_Now that Prue and her sisters are so obviously fighting on the side of good, he is prepared to back them to the hilt, even against his parents. On the other hand, this tends to make him inflexible so when some thing goes wrong and conflicts with those values, he tends to refuse to make any concessions. Prue like Piper and Leo, Phoebe and Cole is going to have a bumpy married life. I would imagine that there will be ups and downs like all marriages have, only lower downs and higher highs._

**Phoebe, Cole and Leo's story**

After spending some time trying to find someone who was prepared to talk and getting nowhere, Leo led them to the home of the oldest witch who unfortunately was one of the two killed. As a variety of people quietly entered the house to pay their respects, it was easy for them to join in. After carefully testing various items for a premonition, Phoebe picked up a photo of the killed witch who was posing with three other women. She immediately had a vision of four women being hunted through a forested area by several powerful demons. All four were killed, one by one, by the demon's fireballs.

Phoebe quietly repeated what she had seen to Leo and Cole however she had no idea where the forested area was. Her vision told her that it occurred in early morning so speed was now essential if they were to have any chance of rescuing them before the demons who were now hunting the witches, found them.

"Ok, they are in a forest like area, not a park, more like a wild area. I remember rock walls, like they were at the bottom of a canyon or something similar. I think they were some distance from here, the premonition felt that way"

Cole who was quietly examining the various photo's that covered the sitting room wall, stopped as one caught his eye. Waving to catch Phoebe's attention, he motioned her over. Quietly he asked "This one seems to match your description, what do you think?". As Phoebe looked at the photo, she realised that it seemed familiar in many ways, even as she knew that she had never been there. "Yes. thats the place, so where is it".

Leo turned and tapped a quiet young youth on the shoulder. "I am sorry but can you tell me where that photo was taken?". For several seconds it looked as if he would refuse and then he replied "That's where Mrs Sinclair would take her sister and niece for a picnic, its just past High Canyon road, about 15 miles from here".

As the young man looked at Leo and then across to Cole and Phoebe, he asked "Who are you, I don't recognise you". Looking more closely at Phoebe, he continued "You're a witch like Glenda aren't you ?, I can see it in you. What are you doing here?". Phoebe replied "We have been sent to help, to rescue your Glenda and the others". When Phoebe reached out to hold his hand, another premonition hit her. A picture of this man and another woman who Phoebe recognised as one of the witches from her earlier vision, first getting married. Then some time later, fighting a demon together, both using powers of their own. "And so are you. Don't worry we will find them". Grabbing Leo and Cole's hand, Phoebe turned to pull them outside.

Before Cole could say anything, Phoebe said "I had another premonition, we have to save those witches as that man is to marry one of them. I saw them fighting a demon together and they won".

"So we need to find that forested area, that shouldn't be hard but if its a large area, finding those four women in there wouldn't be easy" said Leo. Phoebe looked around the street and then walked quickly into the nearest alley as she pulled out her cell phone. "Why do we always have to do this in an alley?" grumbled Cole as he followed Phoebe in.

"Yeah, its getting almost like home" quipped Phoebe, "although no one tell Piper that, OK". As her cell phone call was answered, Phoebe quickly brought Prue up to date with what they had accomplished. Hearing that Prue was now back in the Manor with five of the witches, she then asked if Paige could join them so her sensing power could be used to more quickly search the large forest area.

Finding out that Paige was enthusiastic and the reason why, Phoebe couldn't help but grin, particularly when within seconds a relieved Paige orbed in alongside them. "Those witches were getting on my last nerves although if they bow to Piper one more time, something very nasty is going to happen". "And its good to see you too Paige" came from Phoebe.

Closing her cell phone, Phoebe said "We need to orb about 15 miles that way, a place called High Canyon road. Somewhere near there are the four witches and the demons who are looking for them. Leo turned to Paige and said "Follow me so we stay together". Holding Phoebe and Cole, he orbed out. With a sigh, Paige also orbed, taking care to follow Leo's orb trail. She found herself standing on a rough path that led along the top of a canyon wall".

Leo joined her and pointed down into the canyon, "Thats where we think they are, can you sense them". With a uncertain look on her face due to the distance, Paige reached out with her power, only to find that locating the four women was easy as they were the only humans for some distance. She also found some demons who were closing rapidly on the women with the sole intention of killing them. Pointing down to the left, Paige indicated where she could feel their presence. "Down there and there are demons chasing them further from the city. We need to hurry".

It took only seconds for Leo, Phoebe and Cole followed closely by Paige to orb down into the canyon, only to find themselves almost 100 yards in front of the four frantically fleeing women. Before they could do anything, one of the women collapsed and the other three turned to stand at bay. One woman dropped along side the fallen one to hold her tight while the other two faced the demons. The oldest of the two still standing, suddenly turned to push the younger one backwards, so she tripped over the others to land on her back.

One of the fallen women called out "Marie, don't" as the witch turned to run away from the group. Alongside her, appeared three other women who ran with her. The three demons turned immediately to continue the chase. Throwing fireballs, they rapidly closed on the fleeing group, until one fireball scored a direct hit on the first woman, who screamed as she burst into flame and was flung already dead into a tree. The other three women vanished as the illusion failed.

As the three remaining women prepared to run again, Leo, Phoebe, Cole and Paige orbed in alongside them. "Hold still, we are the Charmed Ones and we will get you out of here" said Phoebe. Cole reached down to grab one of the women while Phoebe grabbed another. Paige wrapped her arms around the youngest, who had got to her feet just as Leo orbed out with Paige only a second behind him.

All seven appeared in the Manor's hallway and collapsed into a heap as both Leo and Paige were now exhausted. The first five Rising Moon witches came running out of the sitting room to greet the survivors. Tracy wrapping her arms around the witch Paige had saved and bursting into tears, "Glenda, thank the Goddess you are safe" as she hugged her daughter. Karey and Sara also joined Tracey as they all held onto Glenda.

"Where is Marie?" said Zola as she looked around the group, only to see Samantha's tear cover face. With a cry of grief, Zola stepped forward to hold Samantha. Tessa, tired, hurt and grief stricken just sat on the floor as she wondered why she had survived and others had not.

Piper also ran over, to hug her husband and celebrate his return. He too couldn't help but hug his wife back as the joy at being home and safe rose through them. Cole helped Phoebe to her feet and pulled her of to one side where Phoebe simply put her arms around him and leaned against his chest. Paige sat on the floor looking around, and with a tired smile said "Where's a spare male or a relative when you need one?". A quiet laugh made her look around to find Prue looking down at her and holding out a hand. Grabbing it, Prue hauled Paige to her feet and hugged her. Releasing her, Prue said "Well done Paige, you have done so well", with the pride in her voice meaning so much more to Paige than the words.

Over the next hour, the coven worked out much of their grief, however both Tracy and Samantha understandably, would take much longer. Prue spend much of her time talking to Zola, Sarah and Glenda as they decided on what to do next. A quick visit from Inspector Cortez provided some relief for the coven women as he confirmed that their families were safe, at least for the time being. They had managed to arrest most of the human gang that had been harassing their neighborhood, due to the sudden and strange confessions from four of the gang members. He left after promising to make sure additional police patrols both in cars and on foot would remain for at least the next two weeks to discourage any further human interference.

Leaving the coven witches to bond and talk out their grief in the Living room, the sisters and their men gathered for a quick conference in the Dining room.

Piper "We need to return the woman to their homes as quickly as possible, there is no way these women can stay in the Manor, in particular Zola, she is standing firmly on my last nerve".

Prue "I agree but there is nothing that can be done until the threat posed by the demons is dealt with. If we send them home now, the demons out there will use them for target practice".

Matt asked "Then what are you going to do, you have rescued them but how are you going to keep them safe?".

Prue replied "We need to brew as much of the demon vanquishing potion as we can and give them to the coven. Piper and I can make the potion far quicker than the coven can and this will replace the potions they have almost run out of".

Phoebe added "If Paige and I can find the demons base of operations, we can then attack them. The coven identified them in the Book of Shadows, so we know they are Rat demons. They are a tribal group and can have as many as a hundred members".

"I think I can help you there" commented Prue as she pulled a necklace from her pocket. It had a short silver chain with a ugly looking pendant in the shape of a rat. "I took this off the gang leader we ran into, he was trying to hide it. I thought it might be useful".

Handing it to Phoebe who immediately stiffened as a premonition flashed into her mind. "Yes, thats them" she said as she saw a vision of familiar looking demons gathered in a cavern.

The surviving eight women from the coven gathered in the sitting room as all four sisters returned to the hall. As Matt saw the somewhat awed look on the new arrived witches faces who then again bowed to all four of the sisters, Matt began to understand the sisters reluctance to shelter the surviving women.

Prue snapped "Stop that" as a clearly irritated Piper and embarrassed Phoebe and Paige looked on. Zola the coven's eldest surviving member, however continued to show an almost total veneration of the four sisters. "You are the Charmed Ones, the four most powerful witches ever, you defeated the Source himself and have vanquished so many demons. If you had not come to our aid, then we could all be dead by now. It is an honor to be in your presence".

Piper and Prue retreated quickly to the kitchen to start making the potion. The quicker they could get the coven out of the Manor, the happier they would be. Matt followed them as he had not yet seen a potion being made and his curiosity meant that he couldn't resist.

It was Tessa who came forward, first to quietly and without fuss to thank them all again but then to offer to help with the potion making. Sara who had followed her said "Tessa and poor Sandy were the best potion makers in the coven, they were the two who were primarily responsible for the potions that had vanquished the demons". An intrigued Piper took Tessa to one side as they compared recipes for the potion.

The potion was one that they knew and could make quickly and easily. Piper gathered Tessa, Glenda and Sara who were the best surviving potion makers in the coven so that they could help her and Prue.

Matt watched in fascination as Prue and Piper started to make the potion that the coven would use to defend itself in case any of the demons decided to attack them again. Quickly and carefully, they added various ingredients to several large pots. To his delight, the potion started to first produce a white mist which flowed from the pots, over the islands top and disappeared as it started to fall over the edge. Then when the mandrake was added, a burst of flame that reached almost a meter high. Several other ingredients produced small explosions that startled only him.

As Glenda, with awe in her voice commented to Matt, "We have made this potion ourselves, but it takes us hours, the whole coven needs to say spells to infuse our magic with each ingredient. The Charmed Ones are so powerful that they don't need to do that, it comes naturally."

Meanwhile Phoebe, Paige and Cole headed for the attic to try and locate the demons lair, followed by Zola, Sarah and Samantha. Paige wrapped the necklace's chain around an athame so that the rat pendant hung down at the point. Hanging the crystal from the end of the athame, she moved it to swing the crystal in a circle. As she moved the athame over a wasteland area not far from the covens home ground, she felt a strong pull downwards.

Phoebe carefully counted how fast the crystal swung before it grounded itself on the wasteland. This gave her a good idea how deep the cavern was that her premonition had shown her.

As Piper returned to place another tray of potion vials on the dining room table, Zola once again crossed her arms and bowed to her. "Damn it" snapped Piper who had finally had enough, "do it again and I will turn you into a Toad". Placing the tray on the table and without looking at the coven, Piper headed back to the kitchen.

"She can, you know" commented a clearly amused Cole. "And will" came loudly from Piper who was now in the kitchen. Phoebe grinned and picked up a piece of celery from the vegetable dip platter and added "Personally, I prefer vegetables, they taste nicer". Crunching down on the celery, she also went to join Piper in the kitchen. Cole and Matt, couldn't help but laugh as Zola had to turn around to see if anyone was missing.

Within two hours the Charmed Ones had made enough potions to completely restock the covens supplies with additional spare vials that the sisters could use. Since they now knew where the demons base of operations was, they could now plan an attack.

**Getting rid of the Coven**

Not without a diplomatic sigh of relief, all four sisters watched as the Rising Moon witches got into four cars that had come to pick them up. Nervous drivers did not wait long and hurriedly drove off however Glenda did provide one bright moment.

As she, Sara and Karey approached one of the cars, the driver jumped out and wrapped his arms around Glenda who returned the favour. Phoebe easily recognised the youth from both the house and her premonition as the man Glenda was going to marry. The premonition had also shown that he was a witch and that both he and Glenda would fight demons together.

It looked as if the Rising Moon coven was going to change in the future and this change would be led by its youngest members. New members, both female and male would bring a new dynamic to the coven. Now all the sisters had to do was remove the threat to the coven so that they had the time to rebuild.

Returning to the Manor, the Halliwell clan prepared for the battle to come.

Standing quietly in the hallway, Matt watched as the sisters prepared for the fight. Unlike Cole who seemed to be looking forward to the confrontation, Matt recognised the signs of uncertainty and fear in all of the sisters and Leo. He had watched two SWAT teams and once a marine combat team prepare for combat and he recognised the similarities.

Turning to Leo, he asked "No modern weapons, why no guns or even swords?". Leo grimaced as he replied "Where we are going is a different world, magic rules and mortal weapons are not effective, especially against beings like demons. They are however potentially lethal to all of us through fortunately demons will not use them, even against mortals".

Still they prepared for the battle with care and attention to detail. Grey or black clothing that was loose enough so that movement was not going to be restricted and no nonsense shoes were selected. Hair was tied back and anything that glinted or rattled removed. Within minutes, everyone was ready and a last minute check by all, made sure that nothing had been forgotten.

Potions that they now knew would be effective against the demons were stored in five bags that allowed quick and easy access. As Piper commented, for once they were the ones attacking, not the ones being attacked. Matt watched as he tried to reach a decision of his own. It was both his pride in Prue's courage and fear for her safety that finally allowed him to make his choice. He stepped forward to stand alongside Cole and Leo.

All four sisters gathered in the conservatory to finalise the plan for the fight. Prue turned and sighed as she saw Matt join Leo and Cole who were waiting by the Dining room table. "No" she said to Matt, "you can't come with us, you could get hurt, and". She stopped as an angry expression appeared on his face as he stared into her eyes.

Stepping forward, Prue grabbed his arm and with a quiet "please", pulled him to one side. "We are going after some very dangerous demons, please remember we are witches with powers so we can defend ourselves, so can Leo and Cole. You have never been in a fight like this, the one you saw in the alley will be a minor skirmish by comparison. If the Triad turns up, we will need the Power of Three and you could easily be killed".

Matt paused and then added "No, I need to come. If I am to be part of your life, then I need this. If I can't be part of this, then how can I be part of anything else. Prue, I need to know what this life is like for you and what it will be like for me, to understand what is happening. Both Cole and Leo are going with you and I know that both have done this before. Believe me, I will be careful".

Prue just looked at Matt and still undecided, she turned to look at the others. Her sisters said nothing and Leo looked away but Cole spoke up, "Matt has the right, how would you feel if it was the other way round". Prue looked back to stare at Matt's face as an obvious conflict as to what to say, raged within her. Finally she stepped back and said quietly "OK, you can come" and then in a firmer voice added "and if you get killed I will never forgive you". Turning towards the table, she grabbed one of the potion bags and turned to thrust it into his hands. "Stay safe, if you get into trouble, throw these".

Turning to Leo, she asked "Paige can take Matt and me, can you take Piper, Phoebe and Cole?". "No problem" replied Leo as he and Cole each picked up one of the potion bags. The last two bags were given to Phoebe and Paige.

After taking a deep breath, Paige stepped over to hold Matt's left hand and then reached out to hold Prue's right hand. As Leo held one of Piper's and Phoebe's hands with Cole holding Phoebe's other hand, Prue said, "Ready, steady, Go". All seven disappeared in a large cloud of orbs.


	17. 17 Revenge for the Rising Moon

_I wrote this chapter ages ago, before I even started the section introducing the Rising Moon coven. Its been rewritten a bit since then but I knew Matt would want to get involved. That he was going to get hurt and vanquish his first demon. Since he is a reporter, he is one of those people who must know what is going on. It will help him make his mind up about if he is going to stay with Prue._

_And we are getting close to the end. Coming soon we will find out fate of the various characters who are still alive. Matt's family are going to throw a major cog into the Halliwells life who will then return the favour. Darryl will also play a major role in helping the sisters find the Wolfen._

**Revenge for the Rising Moon**

Dominiss, the tribe's leader paced back and forth as his agitation grew. Standing quietly around the large cavern, some forty demons stood and waited for a decision to be made and orders given. Turning to his three most trusted advisors, Dominiss said "Do you think we can trust the Triad as following their orders has already cost us dearly?. They promised that the witches would be dealt with, now it looks like we might have the Charmed Ones after us. What will the Triad do to help us?".

None of the three advisors could or would attempt to offer any advice as the mood that Dominiss was in, would probably mean that if he didn't like the advice, he would kill the advisor. Waiting for him to unwind and slow his pacing, was the indicator that he would be more amenable to discussion. All three of his advisors were also now developing a distrust of the Triad's intentions and motivations.

Orbing into a passage, only a small distance from the cavern, the sisters almost landed on a demon who was the sentry. He stumbled back and turned, however Piper froze him just as he was opening his mouth to yell a warning. Leaving the demon solidly frozen, the group quietly moved closer to listen to what was being said in the cavern.

Sandwiched between Leo and Cole, Matt found his pulse rate slowing rapidly as he recovered from orbing for the first time. As a sick feeling of falling back into himself quickly faded, he looked around a dark and unpleasant underworld. A stony dirt covered floor met dark black or gray stone walls, roughly shaped. Irregular stone pillars held up the a sooty black roof and a erie light came from glowing holes in the floor and what looked like luminous fungus patches on the walls and ceiling.

As Matt turned and shifted his attention to what a demon was saying in the cavern, he was surprised to hear a clearly understandable voice speaking in a southern accent, alternatively asking questions and then making threats.

"don't fully trust those demons, they are using us to get to the Source and if they fail, the Source will vanquish us all. How did they know so much about the Wolfen?. They are late and I don't like that either, something is wrong".

Prue turned and in a quiet whisper said "We need to attack now, they are all together and if that demon is right and the Triad is coming, we need to get rid of this lot quickly. Piper, freeze the one doing the speaking, we will interrogate him later, then blow up any demon that the the rest of us miss. Phoebe, be ready with the spell. Matt, please just watch and stay safe. Everyone ready ?" and as everyone nodded, Prue replied "Ready, steady, go".

Led by Phoebe. all four sisters quietly walked into the cavern and stepped towards one side to attract the demon's attention. As Dominiss spun to see who they where, his eyes widened as he realised that the Charmed Ones had somehow penetrated the cavern's protection. Before he could say anything, Piper froze him where he stood.

Antiniss, however was faster on the uptake and yelled "kill them" as the other demons milled around uncertainly. Prue thrust her hands outwards and two demons flew off the floor and slammed into a rock pillar. Both burst into flames as they died. Three potion vials thrown by Phoebe, took out four more demons.

Aiming for the demons around the frozen leader, Piper used her combustion power to explode as many as she could, getting all three of the advisors. Prue moved to stand along side her, using her telekinesis to deflect the increasing number of fireballs that were thrown at her.

After Paige successfully called several of the thrown fireballs to her hand and threw them back, the remaining demons dived for cover. Paige's fireballs did little damage but it did convince many of the demons to stay low. Now all four sisters also took shelter, hiding behind several large rocks. Holding two potions in her right hand, Phoebe made a short rush from behind one rock to surprise three demons. Two demons died as she hit them with the potions before they could turn around and the third died as after a short exchange of blows, Phoebe used its own dagger to kill it.

Led by Cole, Leo and Matt entered the cavern while the sisters were fighting and so they remained unnoticed. Quickly all three took shelter behind a set of rock pillars. Cole held up his hand so Leo and Matt could see it and then he counted down with his fingers to zero, all three of them carefully stepped out from behind the pillars and each threw several vials at the closest group of demons. Again several demons disappeared in flame however Matt who had waited to see what happened to his vials, was disappointed as he completely missed hitting any of the demons.

This meant that he was too slow to retreat and he became an obvious target. Only Cole's quick action of reaching out to grab him and haul him behind a pillar, probably saved his life. Even so, a near miss, left him with a very nasty burn on his left shoulder. "Stay down" ordered Cole, "if you get yourself killed, Prue will almost certainly kill me". After a few seconds, Matt recovered enough to reach back into the potion bag and after several tries removed another vial.

Several of the remaining demons flamed out, however the rest continued to throw fireballs at both the sisters and their men. With a sigh, Prue said "Now", and stood up as did her three sisters. After a short pause, the remaining demons rose in unison to throw fireballs at the sisters. Prue with a look of intense concentration on her face held her hands out in front of her, palms towards the demons. At the same time Paige half closed her eyes and held her hands up in front of her with the palms up and called out "Fireballs". Piper flicked her fingers outwards towards the oncoming fireballs. And Phoebe stood quietly as she concentrated on the group of demons in front of her.

For a second, nothing seemed to happen, then everything changed. Fireballs exploded, disappeared in a cloud of orbs or changed direction to be thrown back at demons who had thrown them. Only a few fireballs were not effected and these flew past the sisters to hit the wall behind them, were they exploded harmlessly.

However some of the demons were not so lucky, as those who could not dodge fast enough were hit by the fireballs and vanquished. More were hit as the fireballs that Paige had called for were thrown back. Still over half the demons remained and these once again ducked for cover.

Now all four sisters came together as Phoebe pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. With a firm voice, they read the spell together.

_We call upon the Ancient lore, _

_To vanquish with the Power of Four,_

_Hell-spawned demons of fire,_

_This will be your funeral pyre._

The remaining demons all burst into flames except for the frozen demon as the sisters had carefully make sure their spell did not 'see' him.

After a brief pause to make sure that no more demons were either hiding where the spell couldn't reach or were about to return, the sisters and their men came together by the entrance to the cavern.

An in pain Matt, holding his arm as he tried to be macho for Prue's benefit, walked over to join the sisters. Prue saw his wound and yelled "Leo" as she ran to check how badly Matt was hurt. After realising that his life was not in danger, she turned on both Leo and Cole with a furious look on her face.

Before she could say anything, Leo had hurried to Matt's side and placed his hands over the wound. As he felt his pain fade, Matt turned to look at his slowly vanishing burn with wonder and awe. Now he began to realise just how important a Whitelighter was to the family.

Prue turned back to carefully watch as Leo finished healing Matt. Holding him carefully she couldn't help but say "I warned you, don't you ever do this to me again". Again she turned to look at a unrepentant Cole and a nervous looking Leo. Matt hurriedly spoke up "Don't blame them, this was my choice, besides I owe Cole a huge vote of thanks as he saved my life". Prue turned back to look at Matt as he explained "I took too long to get out of the way and if Cole hadn't pulled me to safety, they could have killed me, I am sorry, you were right, I didn't know what I was getting into".

Prue turned back to look at Cole who by this time Phoebe had joined, with a completely different expression on her face as she realised what she owed him. After a short pause and with a gentle smile on her face, she stepped forward, gently kissed Cole on the cheek and said "Thankyou". Turning back to Matt, she said "You and I will discuss this later" in a quiet but ominous voice.

Matt turned to look at a surprised Cole and a laughing Phoebe, Paige and Piper. He then stepped back into the corridor to give himself some time to think. This had been one heck of an adventure, most of which he still had difficulty taking in.

As Cole also stepped into the corridor, he saw the still frozen sentry demon. With a smile on his face, he tapped Matt on the shoulder and indicated the frozen sentry demon. Pointing to a potion bottle still in Matt's right hand, Cole mimicked throwing it at the demon. After the briefest of pauses, Matt turned and threw the vial at the demon. It shattered on his chest and like with the other demons, a blazing circle of flame spread from that point to consume him.

Matt watched as the demon burnt into ashes and he realised that for the first time in his life, he had deliberately taken an intelligent life, however evil. He turned back to see both Cole and Prue looking at him. Cole with a pleased expression on his face as he said "Well done, thats your first vanquish". Prue's expression was unreadable but then she smiled quietly at him and turned back into the cavern to examine the demon Piper had frozen.

"Unfreeze his head Piper and lets find out what he knows". Matt watched as Piper moved her hands in a short and careful circular movement, and the demon's head woke up, looked around and then started to make threats.

Piper then joined Leo, Cole and a nervous Matt as they stood to one side and tried to both listen to what was said and look out for any demons returning at the same time. With Paige quietly watching the demon as she used her power to read his intensions, both Prue and Phoebe begun to bombard him with questions.

As the sisters started questioning the demon, Cole now took the opportunity to carefully explore the cavern. Only when he started to examine the floor behind the demon did he notice something. Picking it up, he examined it with interest and then pocketed it. Continuing his search more carefully now, he moved further around the cavern.

Leo stayed with Matt who was listening with fascination to what the demon was saying.

Prue "Who do you owe your allegiance too?", no reply but an impression of the Triad came through to Paige.

Phoebe "What do you know about the Wolfen?", no reply but again an impression of the Triad.

Prue "Why did you attack the Rising Moon coven?", this time the reply was, "They attacked us, we had the right, release me now".

Phoebe "What have the Triad promised you", no reply.

Phoebe "You said the Triad had promised you help, what help", reply "They will kill you all for what you have done to their allies".

Prue "Why do the Triad have your allegiance, not the Source", reply "They are the strongest, the Source is weak and will soon die".

Phoebe "So the Source is weak", reply "He can't deal with the witches, you or the Wolfen".

Phoebe "What about the witches?", reply "They interfered with us, they needed teaching a lesson and you couldn't stop us".

Phoebe "And what about us", reply "You should not have interfered, now the Triad will turn their fury on you".

Prue "Why the Wolfen?". This time Dominiss could not stop himself, "They will be the catalyst that brings down the Source and the Charmed Ones".

Phoebe in a contemptuous voice said "We have already dealt with the Wolfen. You obviously know little about what is going on". Dominiss lost the last of his self control and replied in a fast and angry tone, "The Triad are more powerful than you as they have the Power of Three also. There are still more Wolfen and now you have hurt them, they will not stop until you are dead. The Wolfen will destroy you and the Triad will vanquish the Source".

Cole stepped forward to remark "You have to give it to the Triad. The used the Wolfen to put even more pressure on the Source, and obviously intended to send them after you when the Source was dead. Two enemies with one pack".

Prue stepped forward to look at a suddenly uncertain looking Dominiss who just realised that he had spoken too much. Holding up a potion vial that she had taken from Paige, Prue asked "If you want to live then what else can you tell us?". Dominiss snarled and replied "Vanquish me witch. And I will wait for you in hell".

Piper stepped forward and froze Dominiss again and said "I think thats all we are going to get from him". Even Paige now felt they could get no more information from the demon. He was like all demons, self centered, over confident, had no compassion and while no hero, he was not a coward either.

Stepping away from him, the four sisters quietly conferred. Paige was now sure that the Triad was responsible for the presence of the Wolfen, with both Prue, Phoebe and Cole agreeing with her. Leo and Piper were still unsure while Matt because of his journalistic experience had elected to stay quiet and listen. What confirmed Paige's views was what happened next.

As the Triad faded in to the cavern, it was a toss up as to who reacted the fastest as both sides were caught by surprise. Cole reacted first, as with hatred showing clearly on his face, he threw the remaining potion vials, still in their bag at the Triad. All the vials exploded, forcing the lead Triad member back one step before he recovered enough to return.

Piper's attempt to freeze them was thrown off within seconds but it gave the sisters enough time to step between the Triad and their men. Holding hands, they immediately started the Power of Three chant. Matt's hair started to rise as something extended from the sisters and moved to surround them all. Like a ripple in the air, or a heat haze and it stopped the Triads lightening and fireball attacks cold.

Unfortunately for Dominiss, he was not protected and he disappeared in a ball of flame.

With that, the Triad faded back down into the underworld, without uttering a single word before the sisters could gather enough energy to attack.

A laugh, both familiar and chilling made all turn rapidly towards the entrance of the cavern. Standing there was the Source of all Evil and two other demons that only Cole recognised.

These he would tell everyone about later, when they had time. On the Source's right, dressed in fine and ornate clothes, stood the chief priest of the Dark Grimoire. On the Source's left, stood a being that frightened Cole almost as much as the Source. An attractive black woman, of average height, well if quietly dressed, the Seer was well known as a powerful and dangerous upper level demon. She was both a powerful oracle and a wielder of magic.

Prue's attack slammed into the three of them, only to pass through them and cause devastation in the corridor beyond. The only effect was to ripple and burr their appearance which settled back into their normal appearance. "Wait" said Cole. "Its only a projection. they are not actually here and are no threat".

"Thankyou, you have done me a great service, the Triad had become the greatest threat to my rule and now you have given me the evidence I need to deal with them. You will be pleased to know that after they have paid for their betrayal, I will deal with you. The means of your destruction has already been chosen". With that the Source and his two companions faded away as the illusion was ended.

"Who the hell was that" asked Matt who had decided that was one demon he did not want to meet in a dark alley. Piper turned to look at him and said "That was the Source of all Evil and it looks like he has recovered from our last meeting. Well we were wondering when he would come after us and now we know. Back to the Manor, I think".


	18. 18 Back to the Manor

_Thanks for the feedback. I hope you enjoy._

_Its not over yet, I have several plot lines to wrap up. This chapter is mainly to look at the sisters from their men's point of view. To explain why Leo, Cole and now Matt would want to stay with women who are far more powerful, dangerous to be around and anything but boring._

**Back at the Manor**

As everyone arrived back at the Manor, the euphoria of surviving another battle energised all seven as each started to unwind in their own fashion. Leo, Cole and Matt retreated to the sitting room to share a beer and talk while the laughing sister's disappeared upstairs to change out of their stained, smokey clothing and shower.

Matt watched a cheerful and energetic Prue race Phoebe up the stairs, followed closely by Piper. A "Hey, that's cheating" came down stairs from Piper as she discovered that Paige had orbed into the upstairs bathroom ahead of all three of her sisters. As he settled back into his chair, he turned to see both Leo and Cole, both looking at him with an amused expression.

"Something special, aren't they" said Cole, "so dangerous, so beautiful and still so soft. Its what I love about Phoebe". Leo simply nodded in agreement and asked "What do you see Matt?".

Matt replied "Like what Cole said, beautiful but with a core of stainless steel, strong and flexible with a determination to succeed. I have never met anyone like Prue ever and I admit, it scares me. And then there is the magic, they have so much power!".

"Prue has told you about the destiny that came with the power?" asked Leo. "Yes, although it seems rather rough given what their life is like" replied Matt, who was beginning to wonder how long he could cope with this lifestyle.

"Its not always like this, its not a constant fight against demons, its just you have arrived in the middle of one of the big ones. Most of the time, we have what you would call a normal life, jobs etc. Times like these are tense but there are rewards as well. Thats something you and Prue will find out for yourselves" a reflective Leo finished as he considered his and Piper's past and possible future.

"We have dealt with the demons that attacked the coven, I don't think any trouble will come their way for some time. Certainly nothing they can't deal with. But the Wolfen and the Source are another matter. Both are still out there and both are dangerous.

The Source said that he was going to deal with the Triad, that won't be easy, so that should keep him busy for a little while".

"Which reminds me" said Cole, "his two companions, you need to know about them".

All three were distracted as Phoebe came running down the stairs wearing a long pink dressing gown and carrying several large towels. Flashing a big grin at Cole, she paused long enough to make the invitation obvious, before disappearing into the downstairs bathroom. A "Damn-it" came from Piper who was looking down from the top of the stairs.

Cole grinned and stretched, "Excuse me" he said as he got to his feet and headed for the bathroom to join Phoebe. Seeing that Piper was now looking at him, Leo put his beer to one side and with a speculative look at Matt, got up and headed up the stairs to join his wife. A loud "Paige, you have 10 minutes, then I blow the door off its hinges" could be heard from Piper.

Matt was also debating what he should do next however Prue bet him to it. Coming down the stairs in sweat pants and a cotton top and carrying two large towels, she joined Matt on the sofa. Sitting on half on his lap, she carefully looked into his face as she tried to work out what he was thinking. "Phoebe and Cole will only have long enough to shower, that I promise or I will turn the hot water valve off. Then its our turn".

"So what do you think?" Prue asked in a more serious tone, "After all that has happened, do you still want to marry a witch?". Matt looked into Prue's eyes and he recognised the look of uncertainty from several nights before when he had proposed.

"Its not all demons and battles, most of the time I can promise you a normal life, just now we have no choice, the Wolfen and the Source have to be stopped."

"I understand" replied Matt, "Cole, Leo and your sisters have all told me the same thing".

"I have been thinking about this a lot. And going with you to attack those demons helped me make my mind up. Stay, marry a powerful witch, have demons, magic, the probability of getting hurt at any time as part of my life. Or leave, lose you, live a normal life, with no demons, battles or magic".

"I was raised by parents who believe in protecting people and they made sure that I grew up to believe it to. I still do. Now I find you are even more dedicated in your own way". Matt reached up to brush Prue's hair back from the front of her face and gently stroked her cheek. "No choice at all really, and yes I still want to marry you, with all my heart, magic, demons and all".

Prue smile became radiant, something which bought a lump to Matt's throat as he considered his next sentence.

After a long pause, Matt took a deep breath and said "I just want three promises from you. and the first two are not negotiable".

"The first is when it comes to demons or magic, especially when you could be in danger. Please no hiding it from me, no lies. If I am to be part of your life then it must be 100 percent". Prue paused for several seconds as she examined the serious and determined look on Matt's face and her smile faded as she remembered a similar promise each sister had made after a demon made them turn on each other. With a somber look on her face she said "Agreed, and the second promise?".

Matt took a deep breath and in a strong voice said "When we get married, part of the vow I want us to say will be 'for better or for worse, for now and forever'. I know now that I can't always go with you on all your battles. Thats because you will need to protect me and that will make it more dangerous for you. Thats OK, I can accept that. But if there is a time when you have to fight a battle that you know you probably can't win, then I am coming with you. For now and forever Prue".

A suddenly shaky Prue found her emotions taking control as once again a tear started to fall down her cheek. As Matt reached across to kiss it from her cheek, she again said "Agreed".

"And the third?".

"My parents want to meet you and they have invited us to dinner tomorrow night. My fathers parents will be there also. Will you come?" asked Matt, in a quiet voice. A relieved Prue who had been expecting something more extreme, given the first two promises, simply replied with relief "Yes, I would love too".

Holding her close, Matt found himself breathing in a sharp sooty and sweaty perfume from her hair. Strangely exciting and almost erotic. As Prue kissed him with increasing passion, he returned her embrace with equal enthusiasm.

"OK, if you two want some privacy, then you might want to go upstairs" said a grinning Phoebe who was wrapping a towel around her wet and dripping hair. Another large towel covered most of the rest of her. An equally wet and grinning Cole was now wearing Phoebe's dressing gown and carrying his clothes.

As Cole pulled Phoebe towards the stairs, a blushing Prue pulled Matt to his feet and towards the shower.

An hour later, a relaxed and happy group started to assemble in the Dining room for dinner. Piper and Paige with Leo's help had done themselves proud as a simple but hot and spicy meal satisfied everyone's hunger. Dessert and afters were washed down with wine or beer and for Paige, an apple cider.

Stories about what had happened such as Prue's upending of four gang members, then hog tying and dangling them from the ceiling, helped the family relax as the laughter spread. Paige's imitation of Zola's reaction to Piper's threat to turn her into a toad, caused more laughter. And so did Piper's reminding everyone of the look on Cole's face when Prue kissed him.

It was Prue who provided the greatest merriment as she demonstrated her latest improvement to her Telekinesis power. Glenda's use of her power as a bladed weapon had intrigued Prue who after some quick experimentation, had duplicated it.

With a grin, she used her ability to slice the chocolate cake Piper had made for dessert. With gentle movements of her fingers, she sent her magic to separate the cake into roughly even slices. Only to have everyone burst into laughter as Paige reached over to pick up the cutting board and pass it around. They discovered that not only the cake had been neatly cut into segments but also the cutting board the cake had been sitting on.

"OK so it needs some refinement" was Prue's only comment as Piper's deliberately overdone mournful look, started everyone giggling as she examined the ruined cutting board.

Phoebe had some news of her own. "Something is happening to my powers as well, I keep getting flashes of emotions from those around me, always intense. Susie's nightmares were the latest and I found I could channel some of those demons powers". Turning to look at Leo, "Does this mean I am finally getting a new power?".

A thoughtful looking Leo could only say "Could be, there are several possibilities that could explain what is happening. An Empathy power is the most likely or maybe a Projection power". Seeing Matt's puzzled look, Leo explained "Empathy would allow Phoebe to experience another person's emotions which would explain why she can channel other demons powers. Projection allows the user to project their will on other people or objects". Turning back to look at Phoebe "It does look as if your power is advancing".

"Yes, and its looks like its going to be an active one" said an excited Phoebe. Swapping high fives with her sisters, Phoebe celebrated what she had been wanting and waiting for ever since she had first used the ability a year ago in the fight against the Source. Cole hugged her with pride as he looked at a grinning Phoebe.

"The Source's two companions, Cole you said that we would need to know about them" asked Leo. "They are both bad news, especially the woman. The cleric is the chief priest of the Dark Grimoire, the one who anoints the new Source and is the keeper of the Dark Grimoire" replied Cole. "The Dark Grimoire?" asked Matt.

"The Source's version of the Book of Shadows. It contains the most powerful dark spells, such as the one used to anoint every new Source. If the Priesthood are now backing the Source, then he has gained a powerful ally.

But the woman concerns me more as she is extremely dangerous. She is only known as the Seer and has served many Sources for longer than anyone can remember". With an apologetic look at Phoebe, Cole continued "Her ability to see the future is unrivaled and she is a powerful magic user. The Source has gained an ally that will make him almost impossible to surprise".

Prue added "That means after he has dealt with the Triad, he is going to come after us. Well we knew this was going to happen soon enough, at least we know now and thats more warning than I thought we would get". Matt reached sideways to hold her left hand and squeeze it gently.

Leo nodded and added "At least you are more ready now and the Triad will no longer be a problem. And you have gained so much since the last time you fought. All of you have gained a much greater control of your powers over the last year. Thats going to make it far more difficult for him"

Paige spoke up "I have been thinking about that, I am going to resign my job. I still have so much to learn to catch up with you three. That last fight with the Wolfen and then the demons made me realise just how much I still have to learn". Phoebe reached across to hold her hand and said "I'mm so sorry, we all know how much your job means to you, but I think you are right, we will all have to stay close to each other, we can't risk the Source catching one of us alone".

"Well what else do we have to worry about?" asked Piper.

Cole sighed deeply to get everyone's attention and said "Well you did ask. I think there is a traitor out there, someone who is probably working for the Triad and while it might be Susie, I think its probably the hunter called Harry". Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the object that he had found in the cavern and threw it on to the table. As the silver bullet rolled across the table, all of them recognised its significance.

Cole continued "Susie made it plain that the hunters had automatic weapons loaded with silver bullets but her weapon failed when the Wolfen attacked. Apparently none of the weapons worked as the only bullets fired came from an old weapon not loaded with silver. One weapon failing could be an accident but all of them had to mean sabotage. Susie said that all the hunters had these weapons but none were found by the police".

"Also there is the disappearance of the materials from their base, I think the demons you just vanquished took those as I found that bullet in the cavern. If they took the materials, then they took the weapons and probably the missing hunter as well. He could be in league with the Triad as he was the only one who had time to collect the guns after the Wolfen left and the police arrived".

"When I questioned Susie, she did say he was an armorer, responsible for maintaining their weapons and he was on duty that night, He was the only one to survive unhurt and there is no sign of his body".

"I doubt he is still alive, the Triad are not known for leaving loose ends around, ever".

All present could hear the hate in Cole's voice. And Matt remembered that Cole had been sent by the Triad to kill the Charmed Ones. And when he fell in love with Phoebe, they had tried to kill him.

As Paige found herself yawning, Prue laughed. "Its late and I think we all need our beauty sleep. I don't want to face the Source if all I can do is yawn". Quiet smiles appeared around the table as they considered the immediate future. "Besides, Matt is taking me to meet his parents tomorrow and the last thing I want to do is fall asleep in the middle of their dinner" Prue continued.

Matt changed the subject as discussing his parents would result in the opening of some old wounds and this he wanted to avoid, "Why haven't you attacked the Source like you did to those Rat demons?. Doesn't waiting for him to choose the time and place give him too great an advantage?".

Leo replied "He's too powerful and he has always been able to cloak himself so that not even Paige can find him. Also if we attack him in the Underworld, he will have a priceless 'home' advantage. At least here, in the Manor, we are in our home, that gives us the advantage".

While Piper, Leo and Prue quickly stacked the dishwasher, Phoebe, Cole and Paige cleared the table. Matt just sat and watched as he found himself the odd man out. With a rye smile, he realised that while he had earned a place when they had to fight, he still was not part of their domestic arrangements. That would take a bit longer.

By now all of them found themselves becoming increasingly tired as the events of a very long day, and a good meal, rapidly started to catch up with them. All four sisters, three of them with their men, headed for bed. Prue was not going to separate herself from her sisters by returning to Matt's apartment. As a result, Matt was staying with her as he had no intention of leaving his fiancee to face a fight without him.


	19. 19 Meeting Matts parents

_Hi all, sorry about all the changes and the reloading of this chapter. Normally I have finished a chapter several weeks before I upload it. This gives me time to reread it, make changes and check for plot holes, missing bits etc. Only the last few weeks have been very busy and this chapter has been the hardest to write. And one of the longest. I thought I had finished it but without that time to check it, I made mistakes. Later I found that I had made several mistakes, missed bits out (Victor for example) and several other errors. _

_The major changes are towards the end, revolving around the party._

_So hopefully, here is the final version._

_The start was the only easy bit and that takes care of the Triad. Note how the Source implies he knows more than anyone realises. I always considered him the most dangerous demon that the sisters ever had to face, more so than Zankou. After all, it took the Charmed Ones, the Seer, the Hollow and Cole to destroy the Source and he came back. _

_This rest of this chapter was always been something I wanted to write, and is based around something that the Charmed Series always seemed to skip around. Have you noticed how all the sister's men don't have non magical families to complicate matters. Prue had Andy who did not have a family. Neither did Leo, Cole, Jason, Coop or Henry. Paige did have Richard but his family was magical._

_So this time I took the bull by the horns and tried to see how a non magical family would react to having a son marry into the most powerful magical family around. How would they react, especially if this family was involved in national security and therefore a naturally suspicious lot._

_I would appreciate your opinions and or feed back as I really would like to know what you think. _

_Thanks to you all._

_PS Paige is right, we will see more of Matt's family in future chapters. _

_I am intrigued by the negative opinons about Matt's parents. Yes I agree, their reaction is over the top, but given their jobs and their love for Matt (their only child), perhaps this is understandable. Or maybe not, time will tell._

**Saturday**

**The Underworld**

Battle raged from cavern to corridor. Demon fought demon as the supporters of the Source battled those who supported the Triad. Watching the battle on the magical equivalent of a TV screen, the Triad raged. Too many of those who had pledged their loyalty to them now supported the Source and the battle was not going well.

With a snarl of hatred, they watched as the Source with the Seer alongside him, walked into a corridor not far from their cavern. Her betrayal was the most serious and the one none of them could understand. Their promise of great power and position had been genuine and why she had abandoned them for the Source was impossible to understand. He would never allow her to have half the power that they would have given her.

They now knew they had no choice, they would have to confront the Source and his allies directly. And with the Seer now helping the Source, any chance of surprising him would now be almost impossible.

Without speaking, the Triad left their cavern and walked calmly to their almost certain destruction. Whatever the outcome, they would survive and even if it took years, they would return and by then, the weapon they had now spend almost 10 years preparing, would be ready. Not even the Seer could penetrate the protection put around the cave and the demon tribe tasked to protect and train the weapon.

As they walked, they severed the links to the many spells they had cast. In the forthcoming fight, they would need all the power they could muster. As a result, a certain protection spell hiding a group of Wolfen from demonic senses began to fail.

The fight was short and brutal as the Source easily overpowered and vanquished the three demons who made up the Triad. With their physical bodies destroyed, the Triad retreated to the hidden cavern where they had sheltered their spirit forms on the rare occasions they had been vanquished in the past.

Their remaining allies either surrendered or fled.

Turning to his most loyal lieutenants, the Source said "Find those who fled and kill them. Those who have surrendered, take them to my dungeon and hold them there. I will have a job for them that if they complete and survive, will mean my forgiveness."

To the Seer, he then said "Find the Wolfen, they have almost served their purpose, now that the Triad have been dealt with. Now their destruction will once more cement my hold on the Underworld".

With a tight lipped smile and a small bow the Seer acknowledged the order. "Your command will be actioned. And what will you do with the Triad my Lord?, they will return one day". As the Source turned to face the Seer, she shivered as even with with his face hidden in his hood, she could feel the evil smile that formed".

"I know more than they realise and when they return, they might find another of their plans is no longer theirs. And if the Charmed Ones triumph, then it will be their turn" replied the Source.

**Meet the parents Saturday afternoon**

As an outwardly confident Prue walked up the path hand in hand with Matt, she could see both of his parents waiting for them at the front door. Inwardly she was nervous, as she watched an increasingly tense and unhappy Matt look up at his parents. Behind them, she could see two more people who Matt had identified as his father's parents. Both with serious looks on their faces.

While she had met his parents briefly on two previous occasions, these had tended to be short meetings as Matt had always kept his family somewhat distant. Something she now realised, she did not know why. With a internal grimace, she realised Matt had a few secrets of his own. Not that she could blame him, given what she had kept secret from him.

Matt still refused to elaborate about his parents, either changing the topic or finally when Prue pushed hard, he had simply asked her to wait until she had met them. She knew that they worked for the government and at some time in the past, had badly hurt Matt by mistreating one of his old girl friends.

As she was greeted with a wary but pleasant handshake from Matt's father and an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek from his mother, Prue began to wonder if she should have accepted Paige's and Phoebe's offer to check them out first.

Escorted into a large airy and pleasant sitting room, Prue found herself sitting on a comfortable sofa alongside Matt's mother with his grandmother sitting on another chair facing her. When Matt somewhat embarrassingly admitted that he had not told Prue their first names, his mother jumped in to introduce everyone.

With a bright smile on her face she introduced Matt's father as Kay and herself as Vi. Turning she introduced Matts grandparents as Clara and Stephen. As cakes and biscuits were passed around, Prue found herself beginning to relax as both Vi and Clara opened up to her. Knowing that they would want to know as much as they could about the woman who was going to marry their son, she was not surprised as they started to ask a variety of questions.

Kay and Stephen had settled into chairs alongside Clara, leaving Matt to sit somewhat uncomfortably alongside Prue on the sofa's armrest. Holding onto her hand, he began to relax as the vibe in the room became more and more pleasant. As an increasingly animated Vi led the conversation, Prue found herself enjoying what was turning into a very pleasant evening.

Clara eventually looked at her watch and then with Stephen joining her, disappeared into another room. Returning she announced that dinner was now ready. Escorted by a now almost motherly Vi, Prue found herself being seated by Stephen alongside Matt at the dining room table. Sitting at the head of the table was Kay, alongside her with Vi opposite her. Clara sat herself alongside Vi with Stephen sitting himself at the other end of the table.

Prue found herself being treated to a magnificent dinner that would have taxed even Piper's cooking skills. Stories about Matt's childhood interspersed with a several courses made for a very relaxing meal. Prue couldn't help but add stories from her own childhood and those of her sisters. As a cheesecake dessert finished of a great meal, Vi escorted Prue back into the Living room.

As the evening progressed Prue suddenly realised that she had told the Battagliana's a lot about her, her life and her family. But she had not learnt much about them. Sensing Prue's uncertainty, Vi sprang her trap. With a nod to Kay and Stephen, both of them left the room taking Matt with them.

Without any warning, Vi said "Tell me, what do you know about a police officer named Andy Trudeau and how he died?". A startled Prue could only stammer that he was an old friend and that he had died in the line of duty. "In your home I believe after he had been accused of murder?". "He was exonerated and an Inspector Rodriguez is still being hunted for his murder".

Clara demanded "But he is not the only one who has died around you, what about Inspector Davidson. We know he was investigating you and then there is Bane Jessup. He is currently in jail for a variety of offenses, I understand he was your lover". Prue refused to answer as she stared in shock at both Vi and Clara as their persona's changed.

Both Vi and Clara sat in silence, staring at Prue as they waited for her to answer. Finally Prue felt she had to say something, if nothing else, to say something to fill the silence. "Yes I remember an Inspector Davidson, I tried to help him and I had nothing to do with his death. Bane kidnapped me. My sisters and I are the reason why he is now in jail".

As the tension within the house grew as his mother and grandmother continued to treat Prue with distrust, Matt confronted his father and grandfather in the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing, I have never seen such a rude and nasty greeting from you to anyone, least of all to the woman who is going to be your daughter in law".

His father turned from watching a quiet and very unhappy looking Prue who was sitting in the Living room, to look back at his son. "You know the job both of us do, well we used our connections to check up on Prue and her sisters and we found out some things you won't like".

Matt initially couldn't reply as he wondered if his father had discovered the truth, that Prue and her sisters were witches. Before he could ask the question that now rose within him, his father continued. "We know that she has been involved in more than a few unexplained deaths and murders, including the deaths of several police officers and the disappearance of others. Her sisters are also involved, right alongside her. They may even be connected to the Golden Gate park attack, there are good descriptions of two unknown women present who match Prue and her sister Phoebe.

Then there is the sister called Paige, why was she given up for a private adoption. How did she survive the car crash that killed her foster parents and all of a sudden she is back with her sisters".

His grandfather spoke up, "I have seen the police reports and I know a cover up when I see one. Not only are there unexplained deaths but other attacks on people that have been linked to their presence. They are involved somehow and they have people high up who are covering for them.

The one called Leo, his past can't be traced. We have no idea who he actually is apart from some link to another Leo Wyatt who died in World War two. And the one called Cole Turner also has a very strange history, his parents deaths were either recorded wrong or he is far older than he looks. I don't think that these are their true names, they have taken their identities from other people. They are hiding a big secret from you and we don't want you to get hurt".

Matt stood in silence as he looked at both of Prues accusers and tried to decide how to reply. Looking across to see how Prue was faring, he found himself looking at a woman who was becoming increasingly upset and confused as what should have been a happy evening became more and more aggressive. He stirred as a wave of anger rose within him as he realised why Prue was being treated like a criminal, because thats what his family thought she was.

Without even thinking, he stepped forward to come face to face with his father. In a low but intense voice, almost shaking with anger he said "Listen to me, I know their secret, what Prue and her sisters are involved in. Prue told me before I asked her to marry me and I have seen what they do and why. They have already done more good than you two will ever accomplish in your lifetimes.

Her courage and dedication are beyond reproach and so are her sisters. They have put their lives on the line to help others many times and you have no right to accuse them of anything.

Don't you dare come between me and Prue, you will lose everything, me and the children we may have one day. We are leaving now and until you are prepared to treat Prue the way she deserves, this is the last you will see of me".

Before his father could say anything, Matt turned and walked over to Prue, to place his hand carefully on her shoulder. Ignoring his mother's startled cry, he reached down to hold Prue's hand and pulled her gently to her feet. "I'm sorry, but we are leaving, I not going to let you endure this arrogance any longer". Turning his back on his family, he gently escorted an uncertain Prue out of the house.

Back in the house Vi turned to her husband with an anguished look on her face and said "What have we done, he didn't wait to see what we found out". Her husband with a grim look on his face answered "He said that knew their secret and that they only did good. I think his love for that woman has blinded him and he will never see the truth until it is too late".

Matt's grandmother however came to his defence, "Kay, I think you are wrong, Matt has always shown a high moral code, too high sometimes as you have found to your cost. You trained him well when he was young and he has always wanted to protect people."

"Yet he ran from us" replied Kay. Clara's reply was swift and to the point, "And you know the reason, what you and Vi did to that arab girl and her family was unforgivable. And he has the Battagliana stubbornness. Once he makes his mind up, he won't change it". As Clara looked at Kay's face, she recognised a very familiar look. "Even if he has to ride that choice down in flames".

Vi spoke up, "Well if plan A has failed, then plan B is next. Tomorrow I will confront Prue where she lives. Twenty years of interrogation training and practice, I don't think Prue will be much of a problem to convince as to my sincerity."

By the time Prue and Matt returned to the Manor, it was already getting very late. However her sisters were still awake as they waited to see how the dinner with Matt's parents had gone. Both Phoebe and Paige realised how badly it had gone before Prue had even reached the front door as her turbulent emotions clearly showed that it had not gone well. One look at Prue's face told Piper, Leo and Cole the same.

Neither Prue or Matt wanted to discuss what had happened so after a short and almost quiet discussion with the rest of the family, both of them headed for bed. Only sleep would take a while as Matt tried to comfort Prue and explain why it had happened.

**Matt's mother visits (early Sunday morning).**

Prue settled in front of the TV with a sigh as this was the first time she felt she could relax in for a longer period of time than she cared to remember. They still could not locate the Wolfen and the closest Paige and Phoebe could place them, was on the other side of the city. At least, according to Leo's sources, the Source was fully occupied with the Triad and for the time being, was unlikely to cause any trouble.

Matt was finishing an assignment but had promised to return to take her to lunch. There was still so much to sort out. Neither had slept well and Prue still found it difficult to think about what had happened the previous night. Vi and Clara's verbal attack still unsettled her and bought back old memories.

Her sisters had at least been sympathetic, giving her some time to herself. Piper and Leo were off to P3 to complete some much needed stock taking. Phoebe and Cole had disappeared off to the Gym. While Paige had told everyone that whoever woke her before sunday, would lose something very personal as she would orb it as far away as she could.

As she sipped her coffee, she put her feet up, bit into one of Piper's croissants and then turned the TV on. Turning down the sound so as not to wake Paige, she flipped through the channels looking for something she could watch without having to think. As she was trying to decide between either a soap that she had not seen before or a documentary on modern day witches which should at least be good for a laugh, the door bell rang.

Cursing quietly, Prue hastily put her coffee and half eaten croissant on the side table, scrambled out of her chair and quickly walked down the hall to the front door. Opening it, just as who ever was waiting rang the door bell for a second time, she found herself looking at Matt's mother. Prue found herself stiffening into a defensive stance and found herself staring into an equally strong, determined face that stared back.

In a quiet and soft voice, Vi said "Hello Prue, I came to apologise for last night and talk to you about why it happened. I feel at the very least, I owe you an explanation. Can I come in?". After pausing to consider various options and rejecting the ones involving magic, not without some regret, Prue nodded and stepped back to allow Vi to enter. "Please have a seat" Prue quietly said as she motioned towards the Living room. Closing the front door, she joined Vi, who had settled herself into one of the chairs, "Would you like a cup of tea or coffee and a croissant, these are home made".

"Tea please and yes a croissant would be most welcome, why are you so quiet".

"Paige, my youngest sister is still asleep, its been a tough week and I don't want to wake her" replied Prue. Walking through to the kitchen, Prue found that Vi had followed her and was carrying her coffee which she handed over to Prue, "You don't want this to get cold". Noticing Prue's reluctance as took the mug, "I haven't added anything, I promise".

"About last night, Matt is our only child and we tend to be over protective, has Matt told you what we do for a living?". "Only that you work for the government, Matt has always been a bit secretive about what you do" replied Prue. "I can't say that I blame him, both Kay and I work for Homeland Security and Kay's parents are retired CIA employee's. No they weren't secret agents but they did work with the spies. We have checked up on his girl friends before and it cost him at least one friendship. He moved away from us because of that and its obvious that we still haven't learnt our lesson".

Motioning towards a kitchen chair, Prue said "Have a seat, I think this talk might be easier here". Collecting a cup and saucer, the recently boiled jug and the tea bag container, Prue placed these on the table. As Vi added a tea bag and then hot water to the cup, Prue collected the sugar bowl, the milk jug and well as several more of Piper's croissants. Using the bread board and knife that was still there from the morning, Vi prepared one of her own".

Vi continued "I want to come straight to the point, would that be OK?". Prue nodded as she was unwilling to say any more than she had to. "When Matt told us he had proposed and you had accepted, we used our contacts to check up on you. We never expected to find anything nasty, maybe a few speeding fines or at worst a minor drug offense or something similar. Don't get me wrong, Matt's not perfect either, he was young and rebellious once as well. What did worry us was the stories we heard".

"What stories?" demanded Prue.

"Stories that don't make sense, a lot of people have died or disappeared around you and your sisters. This house has a reputation for strange and violent happenings, like three days ago when a pack of dogs somehow trashed part of it". "They were big dogs and the police have dealt with it" replied Prue.

"Please don't treat me like an idiot" snapped Vi, "you know what I mean. Being in Homeland Security means Kay and I work in a world where we are trained to see things very differently and we know you are involved in something".

Then in a calmer voice, she continued "That something, no one can tell us about and now Matt tells us he is part of it. We are scared for him and I hope you will tell us about it, maybe we can help. I promise you that anything you tell me will not go any further than Kay and myself".

As Prue looked carefully at Vi, all she could see was a sincere, honest woman, concerned for her son and willing to listen to what ever Prue would tell her. As she sat there, temptation rose within her. They did have the right as Matt's parents and perhaps they could help. Then a small movement caught her attention behind Vi and lifting her eyes to look out into the Dining room, Prue saw Paige standing there in her pyjamas. Paige shook her head and mouthed "she's lying" before silently orbing out.

Prue looked back at Vi who was just starting to turn to check behind her. As Paige's warning broke the spell that Vi's skill had weaved, Prue found herself becoming increasingly angry. "You are very good, you know, I could almost believe you, except I know you are lying through your teeth. What ever secrets my sisters and I have, none of them have been kept from Matt. If he wants to tell you, then I am OK with that but until then, you will just have to wait".

Vi's face hardened as she stared back at Prue. "If anything happens to Matt, then there is no where you can run too that we won't find you". Prue couldn't help herself as she burst out laughing. And then in a strong almost threatening voice "The 'people' we deal with are far more dangerous that you and your friends could ever be and you have no idea how far I can go, further than you can imagine".

Vi found herself holding onto the table tightly as the air in the room became increasingly oppressive and she could swear that her chair and the table has started to vibrate. Prue paused as she saw that her emotions were beginning to cause another minor magical storm to brew in the Kitchen. With an effort, she tried to calm herself as she also realised that she had probably spoken too much. Prue said " I think its time you left".

As Vi stiffly got up, Prue tried to make some peace with the woman. "Whatever you think we are up to, I have no secrets from Matt and I trust him completely. Believe me in this, the world we walk in, is not a world you want to be part of. You don't know the rules or who else is involved, any more than someone on the street knows your world. You are in no danger from us, but there are others who will hurt you without hesitation if you get in their way".

As Vi turned to walk into the hallway, she found herself looking at a quiet Paige who was staring down at her from the top of the staircase. Paige said nothing but her stare obviously discomforted Vi who quickly looked away and walked to the front door.

Vi walked quickly down the path and turned to walk down Prescott St. Only once she had turned several corners, did a SUV pull up along side her. Pausing only to remove a recorder from her pocket, Vi opened the back passenger door and entered to sit alongside Kay. "For a second there, I am certain that I had her, but then she turned on me. And I am positive there was someone else behind me. Prue looked over my shoulder at someone. When I turned, there was no one there. The only person I saw was the youngest sister, Paige and she was at the top of the stairs".

Passing the recorder to Agent Keyes who was in the front passenger seat, Vi added "When I threatened Prue, she just laughed at me. She was not intimidated and you know how good I am at doing that. Actually she scared me. I see what you mean when you said she is more dangerous than she looks".

Agent Keyes said "Listen" as he pushed the play button on the small recorder Vi had given him. Prue's voice came through loud and clear as the conversation progressed, however the quality degenerated rapidly after Vi threatened Prue. Within seconds the recording was full of static, overlaid by piercing high pitched noises. "Now thats unusual" Keyes commented. He turned to look back at Vi and Kay and said, "you have just been assigned solely to the Halliwell case".

Meanwhile back at the Manor, Paige had joined Prue in the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Sorry Prue, but that she was lying came through loud and clear".

"Thats OK, it could have been worse, I almost told her everything and then we really would have been up the creek" replied Prue.

Unable to relax, Paige joined Prue to help her finish off several of Piper's croissants. "Darn it" said Paige, "I can't even orb anything of hers somewhere". Prue just laughed.

Both the sisters now sat quietly as they considered what had happened. Prue wondered how Matt would react to his mother's visit and how would she tell him. Paige remembered what she had felt from Vi, a determination to find out the secret what ever the cost. They where going to see more of Matt's relatives, that was certain.

Over the next hour the rest of the family returned. First Phoebe and Cole returned from the Gym, pleased and sweaty. After a quick briefing, a grim Cole and an unhappy Phoebe quickly showered and joined Prue and Paige in the Sitting room to discuss what had happened.

Having been rung by Paige, Leo and Piper quickly finished up at P3 and drove back to the Manor. All four sisters, along with Cole and Leo alternatively sat, walked around, sometimes listening and other times arguing on what the best plan should be. They had solved the coven problem but now the Battagliana problem had to be added to a list that never seemed to get any shorter.

As Matt walked into the hallway, he immediately realised that something was wrong. The quiet looks that everyone gave him made him feel almost unwelcome. In a worried tone, he asked "What happened?". Prue came over and led him into the Living room where at least they would have some privacy. "Your mother came to visit this morning and we talked".

"You didn't tell her about you being witches did you, she can't be trusted. Thats what she is very good at, getting information out of people as she does it for a living" said Matt in a concerned voice. "No" replied Prue,"I almost told her but Paige warned me and she left in a huff". In a voice now full of pain Matt added "I am so sorry, my parents just won't learn".

"Come on, its not your fault. Its time we had lunch" replied Prue as she gently pulled Matt back into the hall. As they entered the Dining room, Matt again said "I am so sorry, after what has happened over the last few days, I forgot what my parents could do". Turning to Paige, he said "You did well to see through my mother, she's an expert in getting people to trust her and then talk."

"Thank my sensing power," replied Paige, "it lets me cheat". "Sensing power?" asked Matt. Prue said "Thats yet another thing we haven't told you yet. Its one of Paige's powers. She can read what people and demons intend to do". "Its not like telepathy, I can't hear thoughts but what they want to do. It comes across as impressions or ideas" added Paige.

"Sorry, there's still so much more to tell you, Paige has several powers besides orbing, there's her sensing power and she can sometimes transform something into something else, although she still needs to work on that one" continued Prue. As Paige stuck her tongue out at Prue, everyone finally had a chance to laugh.

"Its something we have kept secret from anyone outside the family as it has helped us immensely in the past" added Leo.

Matt turned to look at Prue, "Thats how you knew I was going to propose isn't it.". And with a relieved laugh he added "I was wondering about that, I just assumed you could read me better than I thought". With a somewhat guilty look on her face, Prue quietly said "Yes, I don't mean to keep things from you, its just there is so much to tell you". "I understand, the last few days have been a sort of magical overload" replied Matt.

"Come on everyone, lunch is ready. I declare all problems are now on hold until lunch is over. We have an engagement to celebrate which I will remind everyone we have not yet done" said Piper. Prue suddenly found herself surrounded by her sisters as with grins on their faces, they pulled her around to the front of the table. A circle of flowers was placed on her head and she was sat firmly on the chair at the head of the table.

A grinning Sheila appeared from the kitchen carrying a large cream covered cake, which was carefully placed in the middle of the table. Prue rose to hug her and said "Oh its so good to see you back, how are Michael and Darryl Jr ?". "Fine" replied Sheila, "they are staying with my Aunty Rosie. There is no way Darryl and I would miss this party. Now sit down and don't move, this is for you and Matt."

A suddenly nervous Matt found himself also surrounded, this time by Leo, Cole and Darryl as they also guided him over to the table to be sat firmly at the other end. Another circle of flowers was also placed on his head and to his embarrassment and giggles from the others, he found himself going red in the face. Both Prue and Matt were then told to stay seated and lunch would soon be served.

The silver cutlery and crystal wine glasses were produced and laid on the table by Piper and Phoebe. Sheila dashed outside to return with several flower arrangements which were placed on the table. Paige and Leo orbed out to P3 to return with several bottles of wine, apple cider and two fruit platters that had been chilling at the club. These were also added to the table.

As Prue sat with a bemused expression, she realised that there was one extra place setting. As she turned to ask Piper, who the extra setting was for, she found herself looking at her father, who she had not seen since Piper's wedding. He stood quietly behind her, looking at the sister who still had difficulty in forgiving him for leaving them and their mother. Both Piper and Phoebe stood to one side, watching with guarded joy as they waited for Prue's reaction.

As an uncertain smile played across his face, Prue paused then rose from her seat to fling her arms around Victor and hug him. Turning to Matt, "I would like to introduce my father, Matt this is Victor Bennett". Prue waited as Matt got up from his seat and came over to stand alongside her. She then added "Daddy, this is Matt, the man I am going to marry".

As she released Victor, he was finally able to offer his right hand to Matt so they could shake. Both Piper and Phoebe who had now been joined by an almost emotional Sheila, watched with similar feelings as Victor congratulated Matt. Leo and Paige returned from P3, followed closely by Darryl and Cole who had gone to fetch the lunch that had been hidden in both Darryl and Piper's cars.

Victor's pleasure at being invited to the engagement celebration was obvious, especially when he found out that Matt had no magical abilities or background. This allowed him to add that Matt was "someone I can give advice to about living with magic, so he can learn about the good things and avoid my mistakes".

With the table now covered with decorations, hot food, wine and fruit, all chose seats with Victor sitting next to Prue. Victor with a flourish, opened the first bottle of wine and after filling the wine glasses except for Paige's who had already filled hers with cider, he proposed the first toast. With that the family and their best friends settled down to a lunch that once again, reaffirmed the bonds between them all.

For a while at least, the problems that never seemed to go away, did just that as a great meal with family and friends occupied them.

Much later as everyone talked, joked and generally celebrated life, the phone call that would change almost everything arrived, as Darryl's cell phone started to ring.


	20. 20 A Three way Fight that goes Badly

_Now we are getting close to the end. Like the previous chapter, this one took some time to write. However I have reread it, edited etc so I hope I haven't made the same mistakes as I did in the last chapter. _

_I always knew from the start that Darryl would find the Wolfen, a little lesson the sisters needed to learn that magic can't solve all problems._

_The hardest bit to write was Seekers death and the battle between the Wolfen and the demons. I have always liked the Wolfen despite what they are and it wasn't easy. _

_So will Ripper survive, stay tuned. _

**Sunday Early afternoon.**

**A three way fight that goes badly.**

With a grimace, Darryl stepped out in to the hallway as he pulled his cell phone from his top pocket. Opening it, he said "Darryl here". Watching from the Living room, a curious Matt saw Darryl's face change as what he heard changed the way he stood. He stiffened and a smile of success spread across his face. Simply saying "Well done", he closed his phone.

Turning, he found himself looking back at everyone else, who were now staring at him. With a sigh, Darryl said "I think I may have found the Wolfen".

"Huh" replied Phoebe. "Hold on" asked Paige, "how could you do that when Phoebe and I can't?". With a grin Darryl replied "Ha, I don't have to use magic, all I need is my police instincts and some dogs".

"OK, Darryl, spill it" demanded Prue.

Darryl explained "I was interviewing the security guard who called the police about the attack on the Hunter's base. He mentioned that his dog became afraid and tried to run away. This was a dog who had never shown fear before yet it was terrified. That reminded me of the killing of the woman in the park. The tracker dogs there refused to follow the scent of her killers, they also showed terror".

"When Paige and Phoebe identified the area the Wolfen were in, I sent several dog teams to sweep the area. If they got close to the Wolfen then the dogs would react and they have. That was Lieutenant Anderson on the phone, the dogs on his team won't go anywhere near an old building near the river".

"Well done Darryl" replied Phoebe. "Way to go" added Paige. With a proud grin, Darryl then asked the question that everyone was thinking "What now?".

"We don't have a lot of the Wolfsbane potion" said Piper, "although it won't take long to make some more. Its tricky and difficult, but with care we should be able to make enough to provide all of us with several vials each. I found two sets of bottles at P3 that we can use. One will fit in the other and both together will make an ideal potion container".

"That still leaves the Wolfen, we need to make sure they are in that building" said Prue. "And if they are?" asked Cole. "Then we vanquish them" Prue replied. Turning to Piper, she added "The four of us should start making the potion, Piper, you and Paige make the first part, Phoebe and I will make the second part".

"And us" asked Leo. After a pause Prue decided "You, Cole and Matt, go with Darryl and keep an eye on that building. Leo, you can find a hidden place we can orb into. We will call when we have enough of the Wolfsbane potion. Leo can then orb back here, then you and Paige can then orb us over so we can remain unseen.

"What about us" demanded Victor. Prue turned to look at him, "Sorry dad, you and Sheila must stay out of this, none of you have any idea of how dangerous the Wolfen are". "What about Matt" demanded Victor as he pointed to Matt. Prue reached out to hold Matt's hand and said "He's been with us when we fought demons and I promised him that he could always be a part of my life". A suddenly nervous Matt smiled but refused to say anything as a burst of fear made him decide to keep his mouth shut.

"Well I don't want to go" said Sheila, "I have met them once and I do not want to do it again".

"We will need help here, will you stay please?" asked Phoebe.

**Meanwhile in a cavern**

"Success my Lord" intoned the Seer as she stood before the Source. "I have located the Wolfen. The Triad's spell was easy to penetrate once you had vanquished them."

"Good" replied the Source as he rose from his throne. As he swept past the Seer he added "Follow me". Descending deeper into the maze that was the Underworld, the Seer realised that the Source was heading for his dungeon. A place that few had ever returned from, the Seer being one of those few. Following him, she emerged into one of the larger caverns that made up the outer dungeon.

In front of her, filling the middle of the cavern, she saw many demons, kneeling on the floor. These were the lucky ones, demons who had fought the Source and surrendered. Those who had fled, the Seer knew were all dead as she had helped the Source's soldiers to find them. Standing around the walls, were the loyal and powerful members of the Source's body guard.

Moving into the middle of the floor and stopping just in front of the prisoners, the Source said "I have come to offer you a way to regain my trust and favour". He paused and waited until all the kneeling demons had raised their heads. "An old enemy has returned to my city, one that was banned long ago. It is time they were reminded of what would happen if they had the arrogance to return. The Seer will show you were to find them, then you will destroy them. Do as I command, survive and win my forgiveness. Refuse or betray me and the Wasteland waits".

Pausing as he scanned the prisoners, he waited long enough to see all of the demons accept the offer as they bowed so low that their foreheads touched the floor. With that, the Source turned to the Seer and simply said "Wait and show them the way". Then he turned and stalked out of his dungeon to return to his throne room.

All the demons rose to look at the Seer. With distain and a look on her face that implied this was the last place she wanted to be, the Seer said "Listen to me".

**The Manor**

Cole, Leo, Matt and Darryl quietly left the Manor and walked down to Darryl's station wagon. The drive to the Wolfen's lair would take over an hour and they exhausted any conversation within a few minutes. The rest of the journey was completed in silence as doubts about what they were doing started to set in. None wanted another fight with the Wolfen given what had happened in the past. Even Matt who had not seen the Wolfen in the flesh, had picked up enough vibes from those around him to begin to worry.

Absorbed in their own thoughts, no one noticed the three cars that carefully took turns to follow them. These drivers were experts and not even Darryl had he been looking, would have spotted those following them.

Back at the Manor, the sisters quickly settled down to making the two potions that when combined would produce the Wolfsbane. Both Sheila and Victor could do little but help by handing over various ingredients when asked. Sheila in particular was concerned for her husband and even Prue's promise that Darryl would not be allowed to join them, failed to prevent her imagination from picturing the worst.

As Darryl's car neared the old building, he took care to park at least a block away, in a busy enough area that would hopefully hide them from the Wolfen. However the busy activity around them also hid Agent Keyes' team as they carefully watched Darryl and the others from a distance. Keyes himself arrived in the third car, a very obvious black SUV that screamed government. The only people who noticed were several drug dealers and a few others involved in illegal activities, who promptly left the area.

Waiting for them was Lieutenant Anderson who was able to brief them on the building. Noticing the for sale posters on the building, he had located the local real estate agent handling the sale. Despite it being a Sunday he had used his initiative and his badge, to convince the agent to provide a floor plan of the building.

After being thanked and commended by Darryl, a puzzled Lieutenant Anderson was told to collect his team and head for home.

As agents in the other two cars, fed a constant stream of updates to him, Keyes and Murphy tried to make sense of what was going on. The men were here for no logical reason that they could determine. Another watch team had verified that the sisters, their father and Darryl's wife had remained at the Manor. They could only wait and see what would happen.

Only when they ran out of two key ingredients, did the sisters decide that they had finished enough of the Wolfsbane potion. After carefully testing the two potions by mixing samples as Susie had shown them, were Prue and Piper satisfied with what they had produced.

As they were now ready, Piper called to Leo for him to return. Once again, a dark alley proved useful as Leo and Cole disappeared out of the watching agents sight. From there Leo orbed back to the Manor. There he found Prue arguing with her father.

"Dad, its too dangerous, if demons turn up here while we are away, they will kill both you and Sheila. You both need to leave and no you can't come with us". After a brief argument with all three of the sisters backing Prue, Victor reluctantly agreed but he and Sheila would also join Darryl. It would take them at least an hour to drive over and as Piper pointed out, they probably would have finished checking the building long before they arrived. With that Victor replied "Good, phone us when you are back at the Manor and we will return".

As the sisters hurriedly changed their clothes as they had for the attack on the Rat demons, an unhappy Sheila got into Victor's car to drive across town to join her husband. Their departure was passed onto Keyes by the team watching the Manor who also reported that while they could see movement inside, they were unable to confirm that the sisters were still there. This only deepened his unhappiness and uncertainty as neither Cole or Leo had returned from the alley.

When all four sisters, Leo and Cole emerged from the alley, less than a minute later to join Matt and Darryl, he almost lost it. A blistering reprimand to the team watching the Manor did little to ease the situation. After accepting their belated apology, he finally decided to allow the watch team to complete the next phase. He then ordered all four Battagliana's to confirm the Manor was now empty, then enter and plant the surveillance equipment they had decided on.

A quiet group surrounded Darryl's car as they examined the brief history and floor plans of the building which he laid out on the bonnet. Three stories high and build in a U shape around a courtyard. It had a brick exterior with an interior wooden floors and walls. An old building, it was now waiting for its fate to be decided. It had been condemned as a fire trap and was almost too old to easily renovate.

Initially it had been a hostel, first for the many nurses who worked at the local hospital and then converted into a single men's quarters. But that had been many years in the past and now it just sat there, with most of its windows boarded up to prevent vandals breaking them. Those squatters who had lived in it had either quickly moved out or become the Wolfen's first meals.

"This is what I think we should do" said Prue, "We need to find out if the Wolfen are present and to do that, we need to get inside that building. I propose that we split into two groups, Paige, Matt and me in one and Leo, Piper Cole and Phoebe in the other. Each group has someone to orb them out in a hurry, someone with active powers and someone who can sense if the Wolfen are close. Paige, Matt and I will check out the top floor, Leo, your group can check out the second floor. Stay together and orb away at the slightest sign of danger".

Darryl, Leo and Cole immediately objected as splitting into two groups prevented them from using the Power of three and doubled the danger they were in. However they were over ruled by the sisters who wanted to get this over as quickly as possible. Collecting the torches they had stored in Darryl's car, they prepared to leave.

Leaving Darryl to wait for Sheila and Victor, they headed back into the alley to find a sheltered area to orb into the hostel. Meanwhile a lonely and unhappy Darryl started to become suspicious of a several men who seemed to far to inquisitive of the alley the two groups had entered. Their prompt departure immediately after he started watching them, only deepened his concern and he began to carefully examine his surroundings.

Inside the hostel, the pack came together in the basement to prepare for the night's hunt. Despite being deep in the building, they immediately became aware of the two groups arrival at the far end of the two floors. The narrow corridors and many small rooms made it impossible for either group to move quietly and such was the Wolfen's hearing ability, they sounded like a herd of elephants.

With a quick snap to gain everyone's attention, Firstfang gave her orders. She and Striker were to investigate the group on the second floor which sounded the largest. Slowdeath and Seeker would check out the group on the top floor. If they could, they were to attack and kill, but only if success was guaranteed. Starbright was to join a still ill Sprinter who was watching the cubs and Ripper, then escort them to a safe place. Jumper and Watcher would check the other side of the building.

Starbright quickly joined Sprinter, Ripper and the cubs. Sending Ripper ahead, both she and Sprinter grabbed a cub and set out to follow. Quietly the other six Wolfen quickly climbed the stairs and moved stealthily towards the intruders. As the various scents drifted down the ventilation shafts, they easily identified the intruders as the witches they had tried to kill before.

All realised that if the Witches could find them here, then they would not be safe anywhere else, so killing them was now essential. They would never have a more favourable location for a fight as by now they knew the building like the back of their paws.

Slowdeath and Seeker were the first to make contact as the upper corridors were mostly clear of obstacles.

Prue was leading her group as this would allow her to use her telekinesis without anyone getting in the road. Paige followed close behind her, using her sensing power to look for the Wolfen. Almost immediately she had picked up what felt like them but something in the environment made it difficult for her to determine how close they were. Following behind, with potions in hand was a nervous Matt who found it difficult to trust either Paige's ability to warn them or Prue's telekinesis.

By now Prue had realised that the men had been right, the narrow, dark corridors made it difficult for them to move and she was regretting her decision. Holding up her hand, she stopped Paige and Matt while she reached for her cell phone. After contacting the other group, she intended recommending their immediate return to the alley or the Manor.

Paige stepped past her as she sensed something further down the corridor. Prue reached out to prevent her from venturing to far. As Paige turned to see what Prue intended, she stopped as she saw Prue pull out her cell phone. She was distracted for just long enough to allow Slowdeath and Seeker to charge.

Hearing Paige's yell and seeing her dive sideways out of the corridor into a side room, Prue dropped her cell phone and raised her hands to use her power. Slowdeath who had jumped high to land on Prue, once again found himself been thrown heavily back down the corridor.

Seeker who like the last time stayed low, changed her attack from Paige, to go after the more dangerous witch. Before Prue could do anything, Seeker hit her hard, slamming her off her feet and onto her back. Grabbing Prue's left arm, she shattered it in two places with two swift bites. As Prue screamed in pain, Seeker shifted her attack towards her throat. One swift bite and the witch would be dead.

Jumping forward, Matt saved Prue's life as he threw one of his potion bottles. Shattering on Seeker's back, the Wolfsbane spread over her causing immediate and unbearable agony. Howling in pain, she convulsed as muscle spasms caused her to fall sideways through an open door into another room. There she continued to thrash around in agony as the poison killed her.

Paige joined a barely conscious Prue as Matt frantically removed his belt so he could put a tourniquet on her arm and stop her from bleeding to death. As Paige supported Prue she glanced into the room as Seeker's agony finally ended. As she died, like with the others, her magic unraveled and she vanished in a ball of fire.

Further down the corridor, Slowdeath stopped in horror as he heard his mate scream in agony. The smell of the Wolfsbane quickly spread down the corridor and he realised what was killing her. Only when she died, was he finally able to start moving, as a bright red grief rose within him and he started his charge.

Paige easily picked up on Slowdeath's intentions as his emotions made him stand out like a bright light. Grabbing both Prue and Matt, she said "We don't have time, the other one's coming" and she orbed them one floor down to seek Leo's help, ending up behind Piper's group.

This corridor was filled with rubbish and obstacles so the second group had made poor progress. However Firstfang and Striker had arrived. Warned by Phoebe, a battle had developed as the two Wolfen tried to close with the group. Using holes created between the rooms with this in mind, they tried to slip behind or flank the group. They had been stopped by several badly aimed potion bottles which had shattered on obstacles creating partial barriers. Piper had also attempted to blow up the Wolfen however the poor lighting and fast moving Wolfen had meant that she had only hit the walls or the floor, creating more holes.

Everyone stopped and looked up in horror as Seeker's agony penetrated down to them. Both Firstfang and Striker stopped their attack and retreated a short distance down the corridor to reconsider their strategy. While they were doing this, Paige and Matt who was supporting a still badly bleeding Prue orbed in. Matt carefully lowered Prue onto the floor and quickly tied his belt around Prue's upper arm to reduce any further blood loss.

Leo and Phoebe turned and ran back to help as Cole and Piper slowly retreated back towards them. Cole held several potion bottles and Piper was ready to explode anything that moved. As Phoebe and Leo arrived to help, demons began to flame into the hallways.

Throughout the building from the basement to the top floor, groups of demons flamed in to gain the Source's forgiveness. Three demons flamed in behind both groups as Leo tried to heal Prue's broken arm. A by now furious Phoebe immediately got to her feet and channelled their powers so completely that they vanquished each other before they could even scream.

Two more groups of demons flamed into the corridor, one between the witches and the Wolfen and the other almost alongside Firstfang and Striker. Piper immediately attacked, exploding three of the demons before the remaining two could get out of sight by retreating into two side rooms. The Wolfen also attacked, ripping into the demons between them and the stairs, killing two and then fleeing down the corridor.

As Piper turned to check on what was happening behind her, a demon stepped into the corridor and threw a fireball. Hitting her squarely on her right side, she was flung sideways to hit and then crash through the plaster, slats and wooden beams that made up the wall. Unconscious before she hit the floor, she was covered in deep cuts that started to bleed profusely.

As Leo frantically ran to his wife, he was joined by Phoebe and Cole who took shelter as more fireballs sped down the narrow corridor. As the fireballs neared them, Prue raised her right arm and tried to deflect them over her head. The first barrage did just that and a large fire started in the roof and walls behind them as the fireballs exploded. Prue's arm dropped as this took the last of her energy and she could barely remain conscious.

Leo carefully held his wife as Phoebe checked for a pulse, "She still alive but you and Paige have to heal her, she's losing far too much blood" she said with concern and fear in her voice. "But not here" said Cole, "those demons will be all over us in seconds and Paige is trapped out there. We have to return to the Manor, the demons are here to kill the Wolfen but we are a far greater prize".

As a second set of fireballs were flung at them by six demons, Paige held out both arms and called the fireballs to her. Pulling her arms back over her head she flung them back down the corridor, forcing all six demons to seek cover. This gave them a priceless few seconds to decide what to do.

Once again the fireballs set fire to the corridor and a thick hot cloud of smoke began to spread as the fire took hold. Sprinklers now came into action however it was obvious that they were inadequate given the circumstances.

Phoebe appeared in the doorway and yelled to Paige, Matt and Prue, "We can't stay here, orb back to the Manor now, we will meet you there". Paige needed little encouragement and immediately wrapped her arms around Matt and Prue as she orbed out.

In the room, Leo rose to his feet as he carefully cradled Piper. Phoebe joined them and wrapped her arms around them both, to help Leo hold Piper. Cole held onto Phoebe as Leo orbed away.

Elsewhere in the building, the Wolfen fought for their lives. Moving fast, in a building that they knew well, they avoided most of the demons fireballs. However there were just too many demons who gave little thought to their own existence as their oath to the Source compelled them to attack.

Slowdeath was overwhelmed as he fought to the death in the corridor outside the room his mate had died in. A series of fireball hits, first slowed him and then destroyed him. As the fire spread, his ashes mixed with those of Seeker and the buildings.

Firstfang and Striker almost made it to the first floor before her luck ran out. A fireball thrown at her by a demon on the second floor, slammed her through the railing and down into the room below. As she struggled to her feet, another fireball hit her squarely on her lower back, shattering her spine and causing major internal injuries.

As five demons ran forward to finish her off, Striker arrived and without hesitation attacked. Three demons died as a demented Striker raged amongst them, he could not be stopped. Fireballs missed or seemed to have no effect as he fought to save his mate. As the fires spread, the remaining two demons flamed out.

Firstfang forced herself to remain conscious as she tried to pull herself across the floor, finally managing to pull herself into the dubious shelter of an alcove. As she raised her head and tried to focus on her surroundings, she realise how badly hurt she was. As she could feel her life flow from her, she waited for death to come.

Striker came out of the smoke to stand alongside her. With almost the last of her energy she tried to order him away, however for the first time ever, he refused to obey her. Once, along time ago, he had fled a similar fight but never again. Where Firstfang was going, so would he. He lay down alongside her and gently pushed his head into hers, in life and death, they would always be together. At the rate the fire was spreading, it would not be long.

Elsewhere Starbright and Sprinter also fought for their lives and that of the cubs. Trapped in a room where they had tried to hide, the fight was short and vicious. Both Wolfen died quickly with Sprinter at least having the satisfaction of taking a demon with her. The remaining demons laughingly examined the two snarling cubs who tried to threaten them. Two fireballs, casually thrown, ended their existence.

Jumper and Watcher barely escaped from the building as they ran down a prepared escape route. Behind them, the ever present fireballs thrown at them, set fire to the rest of the building. By now almost the entire building was ablaze, and even the demons could no longer risk staying. Certain that the Wolfen were either dead or would be soon as the building burned, they flamed out.

Jumper, aware of the inferno developing above, quickly led Watcher to the other escape routes, desperately hoping that he would find other Wolfen survivors and that Starbright would be one of them.

Outside, a horrified Darryl called 911 to summon the fire brigade. Keyes also watched, this time in fascination as he did not know that the Halliwells had entered the building.

Darryl then tried to contact Prue, however first she refused to answer and then he could not make contact. Unaware that Prue had dropped her cell phone in the hostel where it had been destroyed by fire, Darryl began to fear the worst.


	21. 21 Return to the Manor

_This is the 3rd to last chapter. The next chapter finishes the story with the Source getting ready to attack as per "Charmed and Dangerous". The final chapter is my comment on and description of the Charmed World and a teaser from the next story. Both of these will be posted at the same time, hopefully this coming weekend._

_This chapter is mainly to deal with the Matt's relatives and Homeland security. Which is the last of the five main plot lines I had in this story._

_1 The Wolfen are almost history and the next chapter will describe what happened to the survivors. _

_2 Matt has now accepted Prue and her magic, more or less, thanks to various demons, Wolfen, the Rising Moon coven and his parents interference._

_3 I hope I have done a good job of examining what it would be like for a non magical family to find out and adjust to a son or daughter marrying into a powerful magical family._

_4 And I have set up Homeland Securities involvement later on in season seven._

_5 And lastly set up why the Source intended to use the Hollow and the Seer's involvement (more in the next chapter)._

_Thank you very much for your support and comments. I am looking forward to the next plot line after I have finished the last two chapters._

**Returning to the Manor**

All seven orbed back to the Manor to regroup and heal, only to discover another complication. As Paige orbed into the conservatory with Matt supporting a badly hurt Prue, all three found themselves looking at Matt's grandparents. Leo who had arrived in the hall, cradling a still unconscious Piper in his arms along with Phoebe and Cole, found themselves looking at Vi. And from under the Dining room table, emerged Kay.

For several seconds no one could say anything. All four Battagliana's had witnessed their orbing in and were obviously shocked and confused. The Halliwell clan was also surprised as after their confrontation with the Wolfen and the demons, this was the last thing they had expected.

Kay recovered first as his training took over. Grabbing his wife, he started to walk around Leo's group as they headed for the door. "I think its time we left" he said loudly for his parents benefit.

Without hesitation Cole stepped between them and the door with the comment "I don't think so". Phoebe also moved to stand alongside him as she stared at Vi. Prue said "Matt, stop them please" as she could no longer hold herself upright and sagged into a cane chair.

Matt called out "Wait" as he ran after his grandparents who were also heading for the front door. Getting between them and the door, he was visibly upset as he confronted them. "What the hell are you doing here?".

Intimidated by Cole and Phoebe and unwilling to force a confrontation, the Battagliana's allowed themselves to be pushed back into the Sitting room. Sitting together on a sofa, they made a cramped group. There they sat together, facing Cole, Phoebe and and a now furious Matt. "You don't learn do you" he yelled. "you can't leave well enough alone".

Phoebe touched Matt on the shoulder saying "See to Prue, she needs you and we will keep an eye on these four". With another furious look at his parents, Matt turned and quickly walked over to Prue who was being watched over by a concerned Paige. Prue was holding her blood covered broken left arm with a great deal of care and watching the events in the Sitting room with concern.

Seeing that the Battagliana's were confined for the time being, Prue said "Paige, help Piper, she's needs your help more than me". Leo gently laid Piper on the floor and started to check how badly she was hurt as Paige joined him.

Both Clara and Stephen gasped as they saw the extend of Piper's injuries. A burn covered a large chunk of her right side and the rest of her was covered in additional cuts and wounds from being blasted through the wall. The steady blood flow from her head, both from a large cut and her nose looked especially bad. Clara said "I have extensive paramedic training, I can help" however a look filled with contempt from Paige stopped her from getting up.

All four Battagliana's watched in surprise and then confusion as Leo held Paige's hands so he could channel her healing power. As the white light spread from both Leo and Paige's hands, Piper's wounds closed and the burn slowly reduced in size. Finally she woke, and after taking several deep breaths, she sat up to see the four Battagliana's looking back at her with a mix of confusion and awe on their faces.

"Who the hell are they?" asked Piper. "Apparently Matt's parents and grandparents" replied Paige who recognised Vi from the previous day. A moan from the conservatory reminded them that Prue was still hurt. Leo touched Paige on her shoulder to get her attention and said "Watch Piper please, I will help Prue". Getting up and joining Matt, it took less than a minute for Leo to heal her wounds.

Both Piper and Paige joined Cole and Phoebe as they examined the four Battagliana's who sat quietly. However it was apparent that they missed nothing as all four could not help but stare at a now healed Piper. From what Phoebe and Paige could sense, they were both intimidated and fascinated by what they had just seen.

Leo, Matt and Prue returned to the Living room and the four Battagliana's could easily see that Prue was also no longer wounded. Kay in a voice filled with anger said "What parlour tricks are these?". He stopped as Matt stepped forward to confront him. "Be quiet for once, just shut up and learn".

As Prue stepped forward to place a hand on his shoulder, he stopped and turned to look at her face. "I'mm sorry, I never thought they would do this" in a voice filled with shame. Prue led him back into the conservatory where he could unwind. Seeing this, Kay started to get to his feet as he realised that Matt was leaving them. Without hesitation, Piper used her power to freeze all four of them.

"OK, what do we do now?" she asked.

"Well I assume vanquishing them is not an option" replied Cole.

Leo added "We can't hurt them, they are Matt's parents".

"What was he doing under the table?" asked Phoebe who had suspicions of her own.

As Matt returned to the Living room, he looked at his frozen parents with anger. "They work for Homeland Security and they suspect that you are involved in something. They don't know what exactly so I guess they are planting surveillance equipment. Two years ago, they did this to an middle eastern girl friend and screwed that up too. It cost me both her and her families friendship".

Phoebe couldn't help but look under the table. Tucked into a shadowed corner of the table, was a light brown cord that would be almost impossible to see if she hadn't been looking for it. Getting her finger nail under the cord, she pulled it out, finding to her surprise that several flat squares she had not seen were attached to it. She emerged from under the table, holding the bug carefully like it would bite her. "Yes, thats one of their toys" Matt said.

Cole turned to Paige and asked "Can you call for anything else they may have left". A by now angry Paige paused as she considered what to say, then held out both of her hands and said loudly "SURVEILLANCE EQUIPMENT". The device in Phoebe's hands disappeared in a cloud of orbs and reappeared on Paige's hands. Other electronic devices, some the size of small pills, several with long cords and four the size of a pack of cards also appeared.

Picking up the three that fell from her hands, Matt said "These small ones are audio devices I think, probably placed in your phones, these big ones are camera's and all are capable of transmitting some distance".

Prue finally remembered that Darryl was still over by the hostel and would not be aware of what had happened. Neither Sheila or Victor would have reached him and she had promised to call her father when they did return to the Manor. Reaching into her pocket for her cell phone, she realised that she had dropped it when the Wolfen had attacked. "Blast, thats another cell phone I have to replace, Piper, can I borrow yours". Piper reached into a pocket for hers, only to discover that the fireball that almost killed her, had also literally fried the phone. Holding it up to show Prue, she added "Mine too, lets see if we can put in a bulk order this time".

As Phoebe started looking for hers, Prue said "Its Ok Phoebe, I'll use the land line". Pressing the speed button for Darryl's phone, she was relieved when he answered before the second ring. "Darryl, its Prue, I am calling from the Manor".

"Are you all OK, the building is an inferno and I couldn't connect to your or Piper's phone".

"I dropped it in the building and its probably cooked by now, so is Piper's. Not only the Wolfen were present but a whole lot of demons arrived and things got very nasty, very rapidly".

Darryl asked "Are the Wolfen history, because thats not the only problem. I think we were being watched and if I am right, they are good".

Prue replied "I don't know about the Wolfen but there were a lot of demons and they had to be after them. I can't imagine many got away. We almost didn't. Can you ring Sheila and tell Dad we are OK. We have Matt's parents in the Manor, we found them planting bugs."

"Great" added Darryl, "its probably better if Sheila and I headed back to the safe house. What about Victor?". "Tell him to go home as well" replied Prue, "I don't want him exposed to Homeland Security. Tell him we will be around to see him soon".

"Homeland Security?" asked Darryl, "Boy you really pick-em, you know that".

"Yes, we do, don't we. Thanks so much for all your help and the party. Drive carefully".

Prue hung up the phone and turned back to look at the Battaglianas'.

"Wake them up Piper, we need to talk to them" said Leo. With a wave of her hands, Piper unfroze them. As Kay stood up, Cole stepped forward and pushed him back onto the sofa with a rough "Stay there". All four Battagliana's confusion grew as everyone else's positions changed from their point of view instantly.

Kay saw that both Paige and Matt now held all of the electronic bugs that he, Stephan and Clara had spent so much time hiding. And it was Vi who noticed that the time on the grandfather clock had jumped forward. Seeing that Kay was looking at her, Paige dropped the devices she still had onto the floor in front of them. Matt threw the rest on to the pile and turned away to stand alongside Prue as his anger once again rose within him.

It was Clara who asked the most important question "What are you people?, ten minutes ago you were on the other side of the city, an hour away at least and then you appear in front of us out of thin air and what did you do to us just now?".

The sisters looked to Prue for a decision as she was the most familiar with Matt's parents.

As Prue considered her answer, Matt gently placed his hand on her shoulder and said "You don't have to tell them, they won't keep your secret". After another pause, Prue replied "Actually there are ways to make sure they do" in a voice that actually sent a chill into Vi, Clara and Stephen. Kay just gave a short laugh although he stopped quickly as he saw the grim look on Cole's, Piper's and Phoebe's faces.

"Do you mean a spell?" asked Matt. "Its one option" replied Prue and she turned to look at Phoebe, "can you write one". "No problem" was the reply. In a disbelieving voice Kay said "What are you, witches?".

"Actually yes" replied Prue, "good witches in both senses of the word".

Matt turned to look at his parents "Prue's telling the truth, thats the secret. There's a whole magical world out there, full of demons, Wolfen and a whole lot more. Everyone you see here is part of it and now you know".

"No" said Vi, "What we have seen can be explained, you can see it on TV all the time".

Kay motioned towards the surveillance equipment "I don't know how you found all of these but they will show the truth". Piper without hesitation used her hands to direct a series of explosions that destroyed each device. "They won't now".

None of the four Battagliana's could believe what they were seeing as Piper destroyed the devices. However this time it was obvious what she was doing and for the first time Kay also found that he was becoming scared of the sisters. Turning to Matt, "Please Matt, whats going on here?".

After a glance at Prue, who nodded in agreement Matt replied "Welcome to a world you know nothing about, a world of magic. The sisters are witches, real good witches with powers of their own. They can cast spells, make potions and they fight demons".

As Kay and Vi looked increasingly skeptical, Matt stepped forward to confront them face to face. "Over the last week I have seen what they do and taken part in it. There are evil creatures out there and they" as he pointed to the sisters, Leo and Cole "use their powers to protect people like you. All my life you kept telling me that to protect people from evil is the most important job ever. Well thats what they do and now I am part of their world and I am proud of it"

"You have terrorists, well they have demons, real live evil demons who love to kill. I have even vanquished a demon, two actually and been hurt by them as well. Leo is a Whitelighter, an Angel if you like, he healed me just like he healed Piper and Prue".

"Demons?" said Kay in a tone that showed total disbelief. "Yes demons" replied Matt, I have seen them with my own eyes, several times and the sisters have fought them all".

Kay once again tried to get to his feet as Cole had stepped away from him. This time Piper froze just him with a simple flick of her fingers. As the other three Battagliana's stared at Kay who was frozen in an impossible position, Cole returned to stand in front of him. As Piper visibly unfroze Kay, he fell back into his seat in surprise when he found Cole appearing in front of him. "Where did he come from" he demanded. Vi replied "Actually she", pointing to Piper, "did something with her hands and you froze, just you and then he just walked over. She waved her hands and you unfroze".

"Like I said, they have powers so don't lie to them. They'll know. Thats why Prue knew you were lying this morning" said Matt. Vi turned first to stare at Prue and then at Paige. "That was you behind me, wasn't it, you warned Prue somehow" she stated. Paige refused to answer, just staring blandly back at Vi.

"What else can you do" demanded Kay in a voice that was far too eager. "No one tell them any more" said Leo, "they know too much already for my piece of mind". Turning to look at Phoebe, "We will need a spell, memory dust is out of the question". This did not make the four Battagliana's look any happier.

Matt tried one more time. "You still don't get it, their powers came with a destiny, to protect innocent people from evil. Thats were we just came from, we were after demons who killed the people in that building and many others. The police officer called Andy Trudeau was Prue's boyfriend and he knew they were witches. He died protecting them, killed by Rodriguez who was a demon". Before Matt could go any further, Phoebe placed a hand on his shoulder and in a quiet, soft voice said "Thats enough, you don't need to justify us to them".

Vi spoke up "If you are good people, why don't you help us with what we do?". Ironically it was Cole who replied "Thats forbidden, there is a law that the magical and mortal worlds must stay apart as much as possible. We help keep them separate and the last thing you would want is for that law to be broken. You have no idea of the chaos and destruction that would result if evil could interfere whenever it wanted".

And with a smile on his face he added "Ask your boss what they would think of the sisters putting a spell on them next time they are in front of a senate hearing. Say a spell that would only let them tell the truth when asked any question. The sisters can do that very easily, well ?"

None of the Battagliana's were willing to answer that question.

"Who are you?" asked Stephen who had been examining Cole with care, "We have looked into both you and Leo, none of your histories match". Cole laughed and in a bitter voice "I am or was half demon and I have been around for a very long time, I know all about what evil wants". Phoebe put her arms around him to hug Cole gently and he stopped to take several deep breaths.

"And you" asked Clara as she looked at Leo, "You look a lot like a Leo Wyatt from World War two who died in the battle for Guadalcanal". Leo sighed and said "That was me, I became a Whitelighter, what you would call a guardian angel when I died, and my job is to help the sisters and those around them".

Kay said "The authorities have to know about this, I mean you could help us". He stopped as he saw the look of resignation or distrust appear on all their faces.

Phoebe stepped forward and said "Listen carefully" as she recited the spell she had just finished.

_What you have of your memories_

_That are not to be learnt by our enemies_

_Keep them secret from those who would know_

_And talk only to those who will cause no woe_

As Phoebe started the spell, small pinpoints of light gathered around the four Battagliana's, steadily gaining both speed and numbers as they circled the sofa in a whirling cloud. As Phoebe finished the spell, the lights turned and dived into each of the four.

With a scared yell both Kay and Stephen raised their hands to try and stop them. Only to see the lights pass completely through their hands and disappear into their heads and hearts. Clara and Vi had only enough time to try and turn away, before the lights did the same to them.

"What have you done to us" demanded Kay after the last of the light points disappeared into them. "Nothing nasty" replied Phoebe, "just a spell will make sure that you can't talk to anyone about magic except those who already know about us and won't seek to hurt us. Basically that means only us and no one else".

Both Phoebe and Paige at the same time turned to look out towards the street with an unfocused look on their faces. Phoebe turned to look at the Battagliana's and said "Some of your friends have just pulled up". Page added "They want to come in and see what they" as she indicated the Battagliana's, "have managed to do".

Piper quickly moved over to one of the Living room windows, carefully pulling the curtain back to one side, just enough to get a good look at the street. "Damn, there are three men in black suits heading our way. What now?".

Matt replied as he pointed to his parents and grandparents, "Send them out now, it will prove that you are here so you couldn't be near that burning building which will confuse who ever is in charge. Your best witnesses will be government agents. That is if you are certain Phoebe's spell will work?".

"It will work, Phoebe's spells always do" replied Prue. Prue turned to Phoebe and Piper, "would you two and Cole, greet our guests". With that quiet, dangerous look on his face, Cole joined Phoebe and Piper who had just enough time to open the front door as the three agents reached it. Seeing who was waiting for them, all three men stopped. Phoebe could clearly feel the uncertainty in all three as only the four Battagliana's should be present.

Good, at least they couldn't blame the Halliwells for the hostel burning down.

Inside the Manor, Matt confronted his parents and grandparents. "I am asking you to leave now and if you love me, then respect my decision". Turning his back on his parents prevented them from seeing the by now considerable pain that he could no longer hide. As his family quietly got up and walked outside, he started to shake as what had happened finally started to catch up with him.


	22. 22 Events and Conversations

_This is the last chapter of the story. This should, I hope wrap up any loose ends and sets things up for the fight with the Source. Like in the previous chapter, a lot of this revolves around Matt and his parents. Rather than spending a lot of time with magic, I tried to look at what it would have been like from the personal point of view of the various characters._

_I am glad I was able to save some of the Wolfen, I found I rather liked them and killing nearly all of them off was not easy._

_I haven't included the fight with the Source for reasons outlined in the next chapter. This chapter isn't part of this story, but is my version of what will happen and why. _

_Some ideas on magic, the sister's powers and their future._

_Included is a teaser for the next story "Charmed in Asia"._

**Epilog : Events and conversations that happen over the next few days.**

**Kay and Vi Battagliana**

Sitting alongside each other in the same room were they had first talked with Agent Keyes, they both looked at a stony faced senior agent. "You were in their home and with your expertise, you should have had no difficulty in planting the surveillance gear. And yet we have nothing. The sisters were on the the other side of the city, I know as I saw them, so how did they get back home so quickly?. "What do you know?".

Both Kay and Vi sat still as the spell forced them to refuse to answer. Only Vi was able to make any reply, simply stating "There is nothing we can tell you, we would if we could". Agent Keyes just looked at them as his frustration grew and he finally ordered them out of the room.

Agent Murphy asked "What now?, we still haven't learnt anything useful". "I disagree" said Agent Jackman, "she said she would if she could, the sisters did something to them to stop them talking. That tells us a lot". "What does it tell us?" asked Murphy.

"That the sisters have a lot of power, enough to control the Battagliana's and that means they are definitely hiding something. And I think I might know what it is".

"Explain" said Keyes.

**Paige.**

A clearly puzzled and unhappy Bob Cowan watched as Paige packed a cardboard box with the many items she had added to her desk over the past few years. Her resignation had come out of the blue and what little she had told him had not made any sense.

True she had often been late to work but she had always made up for it afterwards. And being a good social worker often meant that hours had to be flexible. He had always known that Paige had an intense relationship with her new family, a relationship that often took priority. However she had always done her best for her clients and she was one of his most valued workers.

As he approached her, in a voice full of unhappiness, he said "Paige, I know I have been tough on you. I don't want you to quit. You've got a real gift for helping people". Paige could only say "Don't worry, I'm going to keep helping people. I just don't want to split my focus anymore. Thanks for everything", she then stepped forward to hug him goodbye. With that he turned and walked away.

A quiet and somber Paige examined the plaque with her name and that she was a Social Worker on it before placing it in the box. Finishing her packing, she lifted the box off the desk and turned to leave. Having already said her good byes to a shocked and sad group of co-workers, she wanted to leave as quickly as possible. This was the last thing she wanted to do but the demands of being a Charmed One was now too great for her to split between her social work and her charmed activities.

At least now she could concentrate on her witch skills as she still had a way to go to catch up with her sisters. And with the Source definitely now after them, it was vital that they get as ready as fast as they could.

**The Sisters talk.**

As Paige unpacked the box, she found herself examining her name plaque with sadness. A gentle knock on her door and her sensing power told her that her three sisters were about to quietly enter. "Its alright to be scared" said Phoebe, "we all are".

Paige smiled and then shivered as Prue gently hugged her. "Its not so much the fight, its just I don't want to lose any of you. The last few days, when you all have been hurt, afterwards it was hard. Being an only child for so long, I don't want to go back to that, I would rather die". Paige stopped talking as she found it difficult to put words to her emotions.

Both her and Prue sat down on the edge of the bed with Piper and Phoebe sitting alongside her. Reaching out to hold Phoebe's and Piper's hands. Paige continued in a quiet voice, "Its been a heck of a year and one that I have no regrets. I just don't want it to end in pain".

"It won't" replied Piper, "we Halliwell's stick together and what ever happens, we will always be together". As they took turns to hug each other, all four felt a quiet feeling of hope and optimism creep into their souls.

**Victor**

Sitting quietly in his apartment as old fears once again rose within him, he tried to make sense of the world he once again found himself in. At least this time, his daughters seemed more able to defend themselves.

**The Men bond.**

Sitting around a table in the back of a quiet and dark bar, Leo and Cole raised their glasses to salute Matt and welcome him into the Halliwell family. With the vanquishing of his first demon, his first war wound and his first visit to the underworld, he was now part of the male side of the Halliwell family as Leo jokingly put it. Well it sounded like a joke, but Matt also read the seriousness in what Leo said. Matt raised his glass in return and after all three had drunk the toast, they settled back to consider what to say next.

By now Matt had a good idea of what was to come. Prue and her sisters were in a fight to the death with a centuries old evil that would stop at nothing to kill them. And that he was also now on the firing line. Something which both terrified and exhilarated him.

Matt had to ask, "What else do I need to know?".

"How long have you got?" was Coles reply. Looking up at the clock on the wall, Matt replied "Not long enough I suspect. You have known the sisters for longer than I have known Prue, what can you tell me?".

"Well there is that time of the month" replied Cole, "make sure you remember". Leo grinned and shuddered slightly. "Yeah, four powerful witches with synchronised PMS, learn to walk carefully and say the right words". "I hadn't thought of that" commented Matt, "worse than demons?". After a brief pause, both Leo and Cole sort of shrugged, "Witches with PMS can have a nasty sense of humour and no sympathy" said Cole. Leo added "And they will gang up on you in a flash if you try to play peacemaker, let them argue with each other, its safer as they have been doing it for years".

As Matt relaxed, another topic came to mind. "What's this Power of Three thing, as there are four sisters and Prue skipped around it". "Thats yours Leo" Cole said as he settled back even further into his seat.

After a pause to collect his thoughts, Leo answered "Witches when they are especially close like the sisters, can unite to create a spell that is especially powerful, far more powerful than the number of witches. But they have to be very close emotionally, usually blood relatives or better still, sisters. Thats what Prue, Piper and Phoebe had before Paige turned up, what was called the Power of Three.

Paige changed things when she joined the family as because she is half Whitelighter, her powers are more pacifist. Rather than creating a Power of Four, she adds her power to the collective but more importantly improves the sisters defensive magic. She also joins the sisters together so that each sister can help the other more effectively. Prue, Piper and Phoebe have the offensive powers while Paige's are mostly defensive".

"Prue doesn't want to get married until the Source has been dealt with so what about the Source of all Evil, whats so special about him?" Matt asked.

"And that one is yours Cole" said Leo. With a rye smile, Cole explained "The Source is the most powerful demon in the city, if not the world and he rules the underworld for the most part. He has been given special powers and is extremely dangerous. The sisters have defeated him twice now and other demons consider him weak. He has been fighting challengers for some time, but now he has defeated and banished the Triad. That means he is going to come after the sisters, he doesn't have a choice. Either he kills them or they will kill him. What worries me is what he said, that he has found the means of their destruction, what is he planning?."

Matt put his drink down as he first looked at a somber Cole and then at Leo who was also looking unhappy. "Still the Charmed Ones are more powerful than they were a year ago when they held off the Source and all his minions. What ever the Source is planning, he will not find it easy or he would have attacked by now" finished Cole.

"And I think the last fight with the Wolfen and the demons will help too" added Leo. As a surprised Cole and Matt looked at him, he added "Yes I know, we got our butts kicked. Both Prue and Piper were almost killed and they have the best active powers. We made mistakes, we shouldn't have gone into the Wolfen's territory and we shouldn't have split up. This is the first time the sisters have lost a fight for a while. It will be a good reminder of how vulnerable they are, especially if they separate."

A reflective Cole agreed "Actually your'e right. Its better that it happened now, not when they are fighting the Source, he won't give up. And with luck he might become over confident and we need every advantage we can get".

**Darryl and Sheila**

A very unhappy Sheila watched as Darryl packed her bag. "The sisters need our help, and I want us to". She stopped as Darryl turned to face her and in a voice full of fear said "So do I but you were almost killed and if our children had been home, they would have died. Or have you forgotten the rips those animals left, that was a message, if not today, then another. You don't know how close it was, Leo was not at the Manor and would have been too late and Paige had never orbed someone else before. I almost lost you".

"Paige did save me and the sisters have made sure the Wolfen will never return" argued Sheila. "And now demons and Homeland Security are after them" stated Darryl, "I have nothing but respect for them and what they have done, but knowing them puts us in danger and they can only barely defend themselves. You need to go back to the children, as not even Cortez can protect us".

"What will you do?" asked Sheila. Darryl replied "I need you to go back to your aunts and stay with our children. When things work out, then I will call. If you are safe then thats one thing the sisters won't have to worry about and neither will I".

**The Wolfen.**

As Jumper lay hidden in a thicket of bushes alongside a motorway, he considered the future. A deep sea of grief and rage against both the witches and demons who had taken the pack, his mate and all but one of his children from him, constantly threatened to overpower him. Once again he made the massive effort to push the blood lust back inside, to wait there until he needed it.

Turning to check on the two other survivors, he found himself looking at Watcher's deep and penetrating stare, the one she was named for. Alongside her, fast asleep due to exhaustion, was the only other Wolfen to come out of the inferno, Ripper.

Turning back to watch their surroundings carefully, Jumper waited for the sun to set. Once it had, they would continue to carefully follow the road out of the city. Eventually they would find another pack to join. A skilled Wolfen such as himself and two females would be welcome in any pack. And in time he might even find another mate, but it would be a long time before Starbright's memory faded enough for that to happen.

Unable to resist, he straightened and howled long and loud. Pouring his grief and his anger into the howl, he was joined by Watcher and a confused Ripper who woke and joined in without knowing why.

Cars and trucks passing by, slowed as their drivers first tried to listen to the howl, then as it penetrated and activated an ancient instinct called primal terror, they accelerated instinctively away as fast as possible. People in nearby houses found themselves closing the curtains and making sure the windows and doors were shut and locked, without knowing why.

And those out walking who heard the howl, pulled their clothes tighter around their bodies and with a nameless terror slowly rising within them, hurried home. They found themselves constantly checking behind them as if they expected to be attacked at any moment.

Once again the confidence and pride that was part of all Wolfen returned to them. The knowledge that their destiny would one day allow them to rule over man kind once again as they had once done so long ago, lifted and invigorated them. But not now, as Firstfang's mistaken decision to bring them into the city, had revealed. Too many enemies still existed but one day, it would be their turn.

Only three certainties now remained in him.

First he would survive and see his remaining child safe and settled.

That the story of Firstfang's pack, the courage and drive that had made them great and what had brought them down would be remembered in the songs and stories he would teach.

And one day, before he grew old and feeble. While he still had his strength and speed, he would return to seek his revenge. And the Witches would once again find out how dangerous a Wolfen could be.

**Harry Wilson**

Leaving town, co incidentally on the same road as Jumper, Harry Wilson was driving his newly purchased car. Finally he was getting out, both from the life he could no longer stand and from the organisation that he now hated.

As he drove away from his old life, he could not stop himself from remembering. As a young man, the Wolfen had destroyed his family with only him and his mother surviving. Like many others who had endured similar traumatic events, both he and his mother had been given the chance to get revenge. For almost 15 years they had hunted Wolfen, trying to gain the revenge they wanted but never quite finding it. Both of them showing an almost total courage and dedication that gained them considerable respect from other hunters. Only when his mother had died, did this desire start to burn out.

Old now by hunter standards, he began to see the futility of what they were trying to do. The successful Wolfen hunts, no longer justified the constant deaths of those around him. And still the Wolfen survived and there was no end in sight.

Within himself he began to recognise the slow but steady development of the fatalism and acceptance that many hunters showed as the combat fatigue associated with the constant hunting and death grew. This often resulted in the hunter committing suicide or allowing the Wolfen to kill them in what was known with grim humour, as suicide by Wolfen.

Desperate to avoid this, his chance had come when the Triad had captured him as they wanted information about the location of Wolfen packs. They were seeking a pack to ally themselves with and his knowledge made that job much easier. Initially the Triad had no intention of letting him survive but eventually he convinced them that he could be of assistance.

Using his knowledge, they had located Firstfang and convinced her to bring her pack to San Francisco where they could help the Triad to over throw the Source. As a reward the Wolfen had been promised free reign over a portion of the city. Enough of the old hunter still remained in Harry so he accepted this as he was well aware that this was a bargain that the Triad had no intention of honoring.

A monetary reward offered by the Triad and what he could quickly take from the Hunter's considerable resources, would allow him to retire. All he wanted was a comfortable apartment and a quiet life. Somewhere located in the middle of a city, high in a building, surrounded by people and as far from the Wolfen and his old life as he could get.

As Cole had theorised, he had betrayed his unit. First giving the location of their base to the Triad and then disabling their most powerful weapons. It had not been easy for him but by then he was too far in, to refuse anything that the Triad demanded of him. His only act of rebellion had been to save Susie.

Taken from the police by two demons, he had realised that he was also going to die, something he actually accepted. Almost like Susie he no longer wanted to live if remaining a hunter was the only option. That he had survived was solely due to the Halliwell's vanquishing of the two demons who had been ordered to interrogate both Harry and Susie before killing them.

When the demons had not returned from seeking Susie, he had eventually managed to escape from the cage that held him. With jewelry taken from the demons lair and money from several of the hunters secure bank accounts, he left to start a new life.

That was if his nightmares would let him.

**Paige and Matt**

Wandering into the kitchen, Matt found Paige reading from the Book of Shadows. Sitting down opposite her, he paused as she sat back in her seat to look at him with a gentle smile on her face. "A little bit restless aren't we" she asked.

"Everything is starting to sink in, magic, demons, wolfen, this is not what I was thinking about a week ago when I brought the ring" replied Matt.

"Ha, I think I understand. A year ago, I found out that I now had three older sisters. An hour later I found out that I was half witch, half whitelighter, had a destiny and a lot of evil beings wanted my head on a platter" said Paige.

"True, things could be worse, Prue told me what happened and how the Source tried to kill you".

"Actually, you get use to that, and thats strange enough in itself. Can I tell you what I think you will find the most spooky?" asked Paige. "Go for it" replied Matt. "You are back to work tomorrow aren't you?". "Yes, I have a fair amount of catching up to do".

"At some stage you will stop working, look around. Maybe it will be something someone will say, what you have just written or read. And you will think, I'am the only one here who knows about magic, that there are witches who could turn any of you into a Toad with a spell. That tonight I might have to vanquish a demon or orb half way round the world for a picnic" said Paige with a grin on her face. "I find myself doing that at least once a day".

"I hadn't thought of that" replied Matt, "Its going to make tomorrow somewhat more interesting". As Matt considered what Monday morning at the paper might be like, Paige went back to reading the Book of Shadows".

Seeing that Paige was spending a lot of time examining one entry that he couldn't clearly see, he quipped "Found any good demons lately". "Well there's this one" she replied as she turned to show Matt the entry on the Source of all Evil.

As Matt looked at what was written, it made depressing reading. A powerful ancient demon that commanded obedience from most demons throughout the entire Underworld. "I think since he has defeated the Triad, it should say all demons" was Matt's comment. With a grimace Paige looked back at the Book. "And this is what we know he is capable of" as she turned the page to show an impressive list of powers.

"He's not all powerful." came from Cole who had just entered the kitchen with Prue. "There is no way that he is going to take on all four sisters". Prue added "And thats why we need to stay together. Matt, Paige can orb us three over to your apartment. We can collect what you need and bring it back".

"Good" replied Matt, "I can't live out of your old boy friend wardrobe, nothing fits". Prue snorted as Cole and Paige laughed. "Then you won't mind if Paige and I have a look through your old girl friend drawer to see if there is anything that will fit us" replied Prue.

"One point to you Matt, but three to Prue I think" said Cole. With a grin, Matt turned to Paige "Orbing all four of us, is that OK ?" he asked. "No problem, its only a short distance but if you are bringing the kitchen sink, I will need Leo". "And thats a point to Paige" added Cole. "You are not going to win this one". "We will see" replied Matt, "I have all the time in the world". "So do they and you're out numbered" finished Cole.

"Banter later, orb now and be back in time for tea" said an amused Piper who had been listening from the Dining room door. "Cole, you and Paige make sure they are not distracted".

"Yes boss" said Paige as she jumped to her feet. She walked around the table to join Matt. Grabbing his left hand as Prue held onto his right hand. Cole reached out to hold Paige's left hand and they disappeared in a cloud of orbs. As Piper turned to leave, she was startled to see them promptly return after only a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Wrong apartment" replied Prue looking at an embarrassed Paige. "Well I have never been to Matt's place. We arrived where I wanted to, just it was the wrong apartment".

"That was Mrs Hamilton's apartment, I am one floor directly above" said Matt. "O'hhh , I have met Mrs Hamilton, thank god she didn't see us or you would be hearing the screams from here" added Prue.

"Hold onto your hats" said Paige, "here we go again". This time all four orbed into Matt's apartment. "Well done, Paige" Prue said and turning to look at Matt, added "you said two suitcases, some computer gear and I believe you have an Italian recipe book Piper is interested in".

**Vi and Clara**

As the door bell rang, Piper walked down the hall to answer it. Opening the door she stiffened as she found herself looking at both Vi and Clara. Both Matt's mother and grandmother stared back with care at what they now knew was a dangerous witch. "Can we come and talk please. We need to talk to you, your spell won't let us talk to anyone at work and now we are in trouble" asked Vi.

As Phoebe joined Piper who turned to look at her, the question plain on her face. Could they trust the two women. Phoebe quietly regarded the two women and then turned to look out into the street. Clara added "We are here by ourselves, no one else knows we are here, not even Kay and Stephen". Everything Phoebe could feel from the two women, told her they where telling the truth.

Phoebe stepped to one side as did Piper, as without saying anything, they invited the two women inside. Both women carefully entered the hallway and were escorted by Piper into the Living room where they sat alongside each other on a Sofa. As both Vi and Clara looked around, Phoebe spoke for the first time "Prue, Paige, Cole and Matt are not here, they are at Matt's apartment. Since Prue has to stay here for the time being, Matt is moving in. They are collecting what he needs."

Vi face became more somber as she realised that Matt was literally moving further from her and Kay and closer to the Halliwells. "I am sorry that I lied to you before, I love Matt and everything I did was to protect him. Both Homeland Security and the FBI have files on you, files that make almost frighting reading. All I could see was Matt getting hurt or even killed. A lot of people have died around you, police and others".

As Vi began to show real emotion for the first time as her fear for Matt's safety started to over power her control. Clara then added "We are beginning to understand what you are but its hard. Witches and demons, these are suppose to be just stories. You have to understand that we are finding this very hard to accept".

"Now we find out that Keyes is investigating your involvement in the arson of an abandoned building. And there is something else connected to that building, something that no one will tell us about as we are now out of the loop. Only he can't prove anything as while he knows you were near by, he can't place you in the building. And he knows you can prove that you were here which is impossible as there is no way you could have returned given the time involved".

"And Matt was with you, thats why we are so worried" finished Clara.

A cloud of orbs appeared in the hallway as Paige orbed Cole back into the Manor, watched with fascination by both Vi and Clara. "Where are Prue and Matt?" asked Phoebe. Cole replied "They are coming back in Matt's car, with the gear from his flat. They should be here soon". Seeing Vi and Clara for the first time, he added "What the hell are they doing in here?". "They want to talk and Phoebe has checked them out, not even their husbands know they are here" replied Piper.

Phoebe considered the two women as her empathy power clearly showed her, what both were feeling. Vi in particular was barely coping as her organised world had fallen apart. Her husband would not talk to her, her son was leaving her and the world around her had changed beyond recognition now that she knew about magic and that her son was marrying a witch.

Turning to Piper and in a quiet voice only Piper could hear, she said "We need to make peace with them or Vi will self destruct. That will hurt Matt, he still loves his parents". As Piper remembered how badly Matt had been upset that night when he told his parents to leave the Manor, she replied "Yes, I agree. If nothing else we might be able to use them to get Homeland Security off our backs. Take Cole and Paige outside to wait for Prue. Warn them that they are here". With a nod, Phoebe turned to grab Cole and Paige's arm's, "Come on, outside, let the ladies talk".

As Phoebe escorted the other two outside, Piper sat in a chair and examined the two women. Vi and Clara could not help themselves as they also examined Piper. They found themselves looking at a woman who stared straight back at them with a quiet strength and confidence both found unsettling.

Piper said in a blunt voice "There are things you need to know, some I can tell you, others Matt will. Yes my sisters and I are powerful witches and what has happened over the last few years is because of that. We were given a destiny, one that we accepted and that was to protect innocents from evil. And there's a lot of evil out there!. Sometimes people have died as we aren't able to protect everyone". Piper paused as she heard Prue asking Phoebe a question as they entered the front door. "Matt loves you but you hurt him, please I know what it is like to lose someone close, you need to talk to him".

Phoebe escorted Prue and Matt into the Sitting room, both looking unhappy. Pushing them gently towards another sofa, Phoebe added "We will take your gear upstairs for you to unpack later. Matt, talk to them, they need to understand". With that Phoebe and Piper left the room, collecting Paige and Cole, to carry Matt's gear up to Prue's room.

Both Prue and Matt sat on the sofa, sitting close together and holding hands.

An uncomfortable silence settled as Prue and Matt looked at Vi and Clara. Finally Vi plucked up enough courage to ask "Please, why are you moving in here?, what I mean is, whats wrong with your apartment?". Matt looked at Prue and said "What should we tell them?". After several seconds to consider her options, Prue replied "The truth and all of it, Phoebe said the spell was stopping them from telling anyone what they shouldn't. I think this should come from you".

Matt looked his mother squarely in the face and said "The sisters are fighting one of the most powerful demons in the city, one called the Source of All Evil. Think of him as the chief demon and he is very dangerous. As their power is greatest when all four are together, then until he is dealt with, they can't risk separating. Thats why I am moving in", turning to look at Prue, he continued "This is something I made Prue promise, that I was to share her life. She is a good witch and what I have seen both her and her sisters accomplish over the last few days has been incredible".

Prue added "If we win against the Source, then we intend to move into his apartment". "If" asked Vi in a scared voice. "He's a powerful demon who we have fought before. We don't have a choice, he wants us dead" Prue replied. Matt added "The sisters have beaten him before". Getting up off the sofa, he knelt in front of his mother and held both of her hands. "I love Prue, in every way, as a woman and a witch, all of it good. Please for my sake, can you accept this, please".

Without saying anything, Vi put her arms around Matt to hold him tight. As she tried to come to a decision, Clara decided for her. Standing up, she held both her hands out to Prue. As Prue carefully stood up to join hands with Clara, she found herself gently pulled over to Matt's side. Letting go of Prue's hands, Clara reached down to pull Vi and Matt's to their feet. Without any words being spoken, Prue then found herself being hugged by a crying Vi, who was finally allowing herself to respond to her own feelings.

Matt watched his mother and Prue hug and he realised that at least his mother and grandmother had finally accepted Prue. With a relieved smile he looked across to his grandmother who smiled back at him. Vi let go of Prue and stepped back to look at her daughter in law to be. "I am so sorry that I was so rude to you before, I didn't know. I still don't fully understand but I know Matt. You have my blessing. Just please promise me that you will keep him safe".

"With all my power" Prue replied, then turning to look at Matt, she added "for better and for worse, for now and forever". Vi gasped and said "That was part of my wedding vow". Matt said "I want Prue and I to have what you and Dad have, something special that lasts forever".

Over almost the next hour, they talked. By the time Leo returned, both Vi and Clara had finally began to accept the world that Matt had entered. And as Phoebe commented quietly to Paige, Matt had at least made peace with his mother and grandmother. Now if only their other problems could be solved as easily.

**The Source of all Evil**

Sitting quietly on his throne, the Source, considered his options. The Triad had escaped but were no longer any possibility of a threat. Hurt and driven back to their spirit forms, it would be years before they regained enough power before they could even return to their corporeal state. Now only the Charmed Ones remained to be dealt with.

Their defeat in the hostel along with the destruction of the Wolfen had now made his rule absolute. There would be no better time to attack and destroy them permanently than now.

Only the Seer's vision of the possible futures, showed that taking on the Charmed Ones head on, would only end in disaster and his death. That left only one possibility for success and even if it meant the destruction of everything magical, it would be worth it so long as it resulted in the deaths of the Charmed Ones.

**The Seer**

The cavern like most in the underworld is made of stone, but lights glow around the walls producing a soft glow that prevents shadows. Around the walls and scattered across the room are various items, some comfortable and others that do not warrant close inspection. In the center, glows a large circular metal strapped fireplace, from which drifts smoke and heat.

Standing in front of the fire and breathing in the gentle smoke that came from the burning herbs that had only just been thrown in, stands the Seer. As she examines the futures before her, she finds herself looking at more possibilities that she had ever seen before.

Important in all of these are the Source, a forbidden power sealed away for millennium, the Charmed Ones and above all, a powerful demon turned mortal. Interesting, very interesting. Navigating these futures would be difficult but the ultimate prize was possible and finally within her reach.

**The End**


	23. 23 Authors comment and teaser

**Author's comment.**

Well thats it. I hope you enjoyed it.

A very special thanks to those who have added me to their favourite authors list, and especially those who added reviews. So extra special thanks to patricia02052, RenVictoria, Pixlet, Joleca and Lord Darken Rahl. Your encouragement means a lot.

**The Future.**

I have always intended to stay within "Canon", that is follow the TV series plot lines except for the big one, that Prue stayed alive. Like the Charmed books whose plot lines fit between the various episodes.

Matt and Cole will bond, at least while everyone thinks he's still without his powers. Cole will get on well with Matt as does Leo.

So the Source will use the Hollow to steal the sisters powers. Eventually the Charmed Ones will defeat the Source of all Evil with the Seer's and Cole's help. The Source's power will infect Cole who like in the series will gradually become the new Source.

Events will pan out as per the series. Phoebe meets her past and present selves and ends up marrying Cole. Paige almost dies due to being infected by a demonic power broker and Phoebe gets her advice job. Piper and Leo are almost killed by ghosts. Paige becomes a vampire (Matt gets to vanquish two thanks to some holy water supplied by Leo).

So the events pan out as per the TV series. Prue and Matt's wedding is delayed as a suspicious Prue and Paige start to suspect Cole. Piper and Leo will back Phoebe, further splitting the sisters. Matt and Prue will argue as Matt still trusts Cole, something Cole will use to prevent the sisters realising the truth. Other events from the episodes "Saving Private Leo" and "Bite Me" will continue to delay their wedding.

When Phoebe forces Cole to become the next Source of All Evil by vanquishing the wizard, she will also accept the role as the Queen of the Underworld. All three sisters will try to reclaim Phoebe.

Eventually they will force Phoebe to choose sides. As in the episode "Long live the Queen", Prue, Matt, Piper, Leo and Paige will orb into Cole's apartment to force Phoebe to make a choice. Allow Cole to kill her sisters or join her sisters to vanquish Cole. All four sisters with Leo and Matt will vanquish Cole as per the series.

_(This scene is one of the reasons that I always considered the Charmed Ones as having a dark side!. Phoebe's sisters force her to make a choice that she can't win, only lose. Allow her sisters to die or help kill the man she loves.)_

One of my top 5 scenes in Charmed. Piper and Paige comfort a heart broken and grieving Phoebe and now joined by Prue while Leo and Matt wait below.

And Cole would have made sure Paige's sensing ability will be now common knowledge so it will lose a lot of its effectiveness against magical beings.

As in the series, the Seer will then make a play to become the Source (the reason why she backed the first Source, not the Triad). Paige and Phoebe will summon Piper and Prue into the cage and the Power of Three spell will defeat the Seer.

When the Angel of Destiny offers to make them mortal and remove any demonic future, Phoebe and Piper will want to accept the offer. Prue will be uncertain and Paige will want to refuse. As in the episode, Agent Jackman (remember him) will trick them into helping him catch a witch which he will try to kill. Stopping him will convince the sisters to keep their magic.

Finally Prue and Matt will get their chance. Their wedding will go off without a hitch at the end of "Witch way now"!. The honeymoon, however will not. And part of their marriage vow will be 'for better or for worse, for now and forever' as Matt wanted it to be.

This is the third story I have written, the two being the Power of Four parts 1 and 2. What has amazed me the most since I started writing this, is that normally I hate writing anything over 2 or more pages. My job means that I do have to sometimes write reports etc. Getting me to write these reports is something my bosses would probably describe as like pulling teeth.

I have written over 65,000 words in this story ! and I have enjoyed doing it, add many more !'s and several other characters.

I have always liked Fantasy / Magical shows with Charmed being probably my favourite. Also Buffy, Angel and others in the same genre. I also like Science Fiction, ie Babylon 5, Star Trek, SG1, all good escapism etc. I am not sure why I find that Charmed is one of the best, probably because of the mix of magic, beautiful women, good acting and the humour amongst others.

PS: The PMS part above is my tribute to one of my favourite episodes, "Once in Blue Moon" although my favourite has to be "Sense and Sense Ability". Drat, my favourite episode is one that I can't do with four sisters.

**Future stories**

I have two possible plot lines I intend to explore. At the moment they in what I call the "early morning planning stage", by which I mean the time between waking early in the morning until the alarm goes off and I have to get out of bed.

_**Plot line One.**_

Starts after "Happily Ever After" and during "A Siren's Song".

Prue and Matt go on their honeymoon to Asia. They encounter a growing war between Asian witches and demons. And its sort of the Halliwells fault. You can't destroy evil energy, just the container (ie the Source). All the recent demonic deaths such as the Source, the Council, the Triad (sort of), the Seer and many others, has left a lot of now unused evil power floating around. And all this power had to go somewhere. One guess where some it it turned up.

The local covens will ask Prue for help, something she is not willing to do as she wants a magic free honeymoon. Would you blame her! Paige will be involved as she can orb over easily and is keen to learn more about asian magic. So will the other sisters and Leo, assuming the problems below, will let them.

Piper is pregnant and we all know whats happening there. Wyatt is starting to make his presence felt, despite only being an inch long. Both physically, hormonally and magically.

Phoebe is depressed as Cole has by now returned and is still after her. And so is the "City" whose call is becoming increasingly hard to resist. The City doesn't exist in any physical way on any plane but is still very real. Its calling Phoebe and promises to give her everything she wants, promises she will find out that it can and will keep. Needless to say, there is a price but one Phoebe is increasingly prepared to pay if her sisters will let her.

Paige is on her magic kick and getting into all sorts of trouble.

If I can, I will involve Angkor Wat, a place I have never visited but would really love to. This might be as close as I ever get.

_**Plot line two ( much later on, as yet date unknown ).**_

This would be a mix of Fantasy and Science fiction.

If magic exists in our world then why not elsewhere. Like on another alien planet, with alien witches, demons etc. A world where magic is an accepted part of their society. Witches have a role similar to police, firefighters etc. These are aliens who also have space travel.

Maybe a spaceship transporting captured demons suffers a breakout and alien demons escape to the nearest planet (Earth !) and a certain city. Given the recent depletion of the demonic population, these new arrivals would find a ready niche to fill.

Followed by alien witches and crew who want to vanquish or recapture them. OK, this plot line has been done to death in the Science Fiction world but not to my knowledge when involving magic.

In this case, the demons would probably fit right into the demonic world, no racial prejudice as such in the demonic world. Evil doesn't care about shape but more about power. If a being has power then the other evil beings will respect it. Its not quite this simple but close enough for now.

But the aliens witches and crew are reptilian and do not fit into our world. A sort of role reversal as they will have to hide from both the underworld and the mortal world. And of course, the Charmed Ones get involved.

Anyway time will tell, I am going to have to plan the plots and start the stories. A fair amount of early morning day dreaming is going to have to happen before I can see if these plot lines will lead to a story. Plus a fair bit of research on Asian demons and Asia so as to get my scenes right.

_**The Charmed Ones, their powers and the future.**_

My thoughts on magic, powers and the Halliwells.

I have made the Charmed ones more powerful in my story line for several reasons.

First I think its a more natural progression of their powers. The series always made the point that the sisters powers would develop both in strength and control with new powers developing. Compared to some of the demons in the series, ie The Source, Zankou, the Triad, the Seer etc, the sisters are seriously outgunned in the powers department.

All of these demons have a range of powers (see the Charmedwiki web site) and because they are 100's of years old, have fully developed them. None of the sisters could match any of the upper level demons on a individual basis until season 8 when Piper was able to kill one of the Triad. But only after another one had been killed, presumably weakening their power of three.

Plus I assume it allowed the producers to keep the costs of the series down. Not that I blame them. I would rather have the 8 seasons we got than 4 seasons with more special effects and a greater cost.

This asks the question is how the heck did the sisters survive for any length of time once Evil had identified them in season one. Look at it this way. You are the Source. There are now three good witches who will one day grow powerful enough to vanquish you. So get some powerful and loyal demons, flame into the Manor around two in the morning when everyone is asleep. Chose one bedroom and open fire. Kill one sister and there goes the power of three and the other two will be easy meat.

This is the major reason why I expanded the sisters powers more rapidly so I used Paige to explain why the sisters powers have developed faster than in the series. Her early addition to the family has speeded up the development of all their powers.

So what could happen in the future. Again the Charmedwiki site has been very useful.

**Prue**

Prue's telekinesis should develop into Advanced telekinesis such as one her ancestors showed when she threw a War Lord's sword 100's of miles away. Plus she should gain the control that Penny showed. In "That 70's Episode", Penny used her telekinesis to throw all three sisters out of the house, around corners and out the door, after opening it with her power.

Prue's astral projection could develop into cloning as her astral self becomes more capable and more powerful. Both the real Prue and her astral self should be able to function at the same time rather than only one at the moment. It could even develop into teleportation as she projects her astral self somewhere, then moves herself fully into the astral form, effectively teleporting.

Given that her power is based around moving things with her mind, she might even become telepathic.

**Personal**

Matt and Prue's marriage will be turbulent, with lows and highs although not as dramatic as Piper's and Leo's. I have no intention of splitting them up, its just that any marriage has its problems. Problems that will be greater when magic is involved. On the credit side, the highs will also be greater.

Prue like Phoebe will have three daughters, all magical. The names will be taken from both the Halliwell and Battagliana family tree. Vi, Clara and Stephen will feature more in the Halliwell's lives as the grand children arrive, as grand parents tend to. Kay will also take part, just he will be more difficult.

Matt is always going to be mortal like both Henry and Victor. Like Victor he will have some problems with magic but will be more open minded. Unlike Victor, his children will always (unless the Angel of Destiny interferes again) have their mother plus their aunts and other relatives to protect them. While neither of the children will be as powerful as Wyatt or even Chris, they will all be powerful witches like the rest of their cousins. Remember Wyatt and Chris have a Charmed One for a mother and a powerful Whitelighter / Elder for a father.

Given powers are inherited, their abilities are going to come from their mothers and aunties side for the family. For example telepathy could easily come from Prue's telekinesis (move thoughts around) or Phoebe's empathy.

Prue will get pregnant, possibly during plot line two above. Wyatt and Chris are going to get a niece(s) at some stage. I have already decided that their first child will be a girl and she will be a Telepath. She will make Matt's life difficult by sharing Prue's morning sickness through to her childbirth pains on to him, so they can share the pregnancy. Something that will not gain him much sympathy from the sisters. After all, look what Wyatt did to Piper and Leo.

Note Prue and Phoebe's daughters could have a potential Power of Three. To be accurate, a Power of Three does not need three females, the Rowe coven and the Triad were all male. Any combination of three witches could generate a Power of Three, so long as all three trust each other enough to form a collective (The Borg strike back!). This is easier amongst siblings and I accept more likely between sisters.

**Piper**

Piper's powers would also develop as both her molecular immobilisation and combustion becomes increasingly powerful. At the moment she can not freeze upper level demons for more than a couple of seconds. By the end of season eight she could freeze even a Triad member almost fully.

Since her power revolves around molecules, another power advance could molecular manipulation, like Paige's Transformation power. She could even develop a true temporal ability which could range from just a stasis ability (from her molecular immobilisation power). Or even an advanced temporal control that allows her to rewind time or advance it like Tempus can.

**Phoebe**

Phoebe now has three powers. She has her Premonition, Levitation, and Empathy powers and showed what is called Electo - Mental Ignition in "Morality Bites". Given some of her abilities she shows after she receives her Empathy power, I would also argue that she might have a Projection like power. Time will tell.

**Paige**

Paige's powers will still revolve around her Whitelighter abilities which complement her three sisters powers. Her powers will remain more pacifist due to her Whitelighter heritage now she is not taking up Prue's role.

Her version of Prue's telekinesis is based around her orbing ability. This would develop as it did in the series. She will be able to orb heavier objects, further and with greater control.

She will develop remote orbing for example.

Her Transformation power which is the least developed, will slowly grow in power and control. I expect that this ability will be more controlled by her emotions in that is its more likely to activate when she really needs it. This may combine with her orbing ability to produce what is called combustive orbing, similar to Piper's molecular combustion power. This is probably unlikely given her more passive whitelighter outlook.

Her Sensing ability is currently the best developed. It a combination of her Whitelighter sensing ability merged with her version of Phoebe's empathy ability. It could even develop into full telepathy.

Her other Whitelighter abilities would expand, again as in the series. She should be able to Glamour, Cloak herself, Hover, Omnilingualism (understand and talk in her charge's language) and Heal. The latter will have to wait until season eight when she gains it after falling in love with Henry and then having to heal him.

**Teaser (from plot line one above).**

**Charmed In Asia**

**Arriving in Phuket**

Matt Battagliana wriggled as he tried to make himself more comfortable in the airline seat. Once again, he found himself considering a very familiar topic as he tried to get back to sleep. Wishing that Paige had never mentioned it, he regarded his fellow passengers. "What would you say if you knew what I know, that magic, demons, witches and a whole lot of good and bad magical creatures exist out there. That my telekinetic wife could easily throw you from one end of the plane to the other, without lifting her little finger. Her sister would make any explosive expert green with envy, given what she can blow up with just a wave of her hands. Another sister can do strange things with her mind. And the only reason that the youngest sister hasn't teleported us to Phuket is that Prue and I want a magic free honeymoon".

Good, having got that of his chest, Matt found he could relax better, hopefully enough so that he could fall asleep again. "Good grief, that woman was still knitting" as he looked across his sleeping wife to regard the third person in their row of seats. Gently readjusting his posture, he started to drift into a fitful sleep.

Woken by the pilot's announcement, Matt sighed with relief as the Thai Airways International Airbus A330 began its decent into Phuket International airport. Finally they were about to about to start their honeymoon, something that for a while he didn't think they ever would. Turning to his wife, he said, "Twenty minutes and we are on the ground, another two hours to the hotel and we can relax".

Prue Halliwell stretched as she also wanted nothing more than to get out of the plane. Twelve hours of flying with only a short break in Hong Kong to change airlines and aircraft had made the trip hard. Especially as either Paige or Leo could have orbed them there in seconds. Still Matt wanted their honeymoon to be as free of magic as possible, something Prue had a fair amount of sympathy for.

Matt watched with pleasure as Prue stretched, both because it reminded him of just how attractive his wife was, as the covert glances from several other men told him. And that after all the mayhem of the last several months, Prue was finally learning how to relax.

Since he had found out that Prue and her sisters were witches, a continuous parade of demons had entered their life's, apparently hell bent on killing them. He had watched and tried to help the sisters vanquish demons, Wolfen, ghosts, vampires, and of course the Source of all Evil (three times!). Losing Cole had been the greatest shock as he changed from a valued friend to a betrayer and then a deadly enemy.

Even then things hadn't changed as the Angel of Destiny who had introduced Paige to the family offered to give them a magic free life as a reward. That eventually all four refused was something Matt was still uncertain that it had been the right choice.

Watching Phoebe become a mermaid to try and escape from a returned Cole had not made life any easier. Neither had the Sea Hag trying to drown him twice, been much fun. The last demon had been a witch trying to use fairy tales to kill his wife. Watching his wife fall asleep after pricking her finger on a rose thorn had scared the heck out of him.

So the sisters were still the Charmed Ones, witches who had been given incredible powers and a destiny that often seemed at the time to be unrelenting in its constant problems and often desperate fights.

"Enough of the memories past, time for some future ones" Matt decided. Four weeks of sun, surf, good food, very good company in a bikini and the chance to visit Angkor Wat if any of the first three got boring was the immediate future. "So why the grin" teased Prue as she looked at him with that quiet, intense look that had attracted him so many months ago. "Oh, sandy beaches, swimming on the reefs, you in a bikini, exploring, just the next four weeks" was the reply.

"Bikini?" said Prue with a reflective look, "I knew I had forgotten to pack something". "Oh goody was the reply". As Prue giggled, the elderly lady who had sat next to them, in complete silence for the entire flight sighed, "Newly weds, I bet". One look at Matt and Prue confirmed that guess. "Its been so long but I still remember". Looking at Matt, she said "Spend some time away from her, it makes the reunion so much more fun and you young lady, buy at least one bikini, let him take it off, that can be fun too".

As a somewhat bemused Pure and Matt regarded the white haired and sensibly dressed old lady, she flashed them another grin and started to pack up her knitting. A raised eye brow from Prue as she looked at Matt, almost starting him giggling as well.

A final call over the aircrafts intercom reminded everyone to tighten seat belts, raise the food trays and put everything away. Increasing engine noise, a change in the aircrafts flight angle, along with various noises as the flaps extended and landing gear dropped told them that arrival was imminent.

**Phuket International Airport.**

Almost an hour later, the sun, sea, food and Prue in a bikini did not seem any closer as they both waited patiently in line to pass through customs. Having a large family in front of them and another behind, each with impatient and noisy children was not making the wait any easier. "We should have followed that old lady, she knew what she was doing, she's went through customs almost 20 minutes ago" commented Matt somewhat sourly. "Agreed, just it was so hard keeping up with her" replied Prue.

Walking amongst the waiting passengers was Mia Ti Ling, a petite young women dressed in the uniform of a customs officer. She was apparently helping people by making sure they had all the relevant documentation. In reality she was one of the customs most valued officers with an unrivaled ability to spot people hiding something. From drugs, false passports, forbidden plant or animal material and in one case, a bomb, she had the ability to somehow spot something in their owners body language that gave them away.

Working her way through the recent arrivals, she was looking for anyone which set of her internal radar. Unknown to her bosses, she was a witch with partial empath and telepath powers which allowed her to excel in her job. As she passed through one line she found herself alongside Prue. She stopped dead in her tracks she found herself looking at a tall, dark haired caucasian woman who she instantly realised was a witch like her.

Reaching out with her empathy she blanched as she got a good read on Prue's power which blazed brightly in front of her. Prue also turned to examine the women alongside her as she also recognised her as a witch. Neither said anything, then Mai shook her head to clear it and walked away. Climbing some stairs to the administration floor she chose a position that would allow her to watch what she now knew as a powerful witch and her non magical companion.

"What the heck was that all about" asked Matt in an anxious and quiet whisper. "That woman was a witch and she obviously recognised me as one" whispered Prue. "and she is still watching".

Finally the family in front cleared customs and it was their turn. As they handed over all the documents for examination, both Prue and Matt began to wonder if they were about to encounter problems.

High in the observation section, Mai turned to walk over to a particular desk. "Tam, a favour if don't mind". The young man seated in front of the computer screen turned and smiled. "For you Mai, anything". "Line three, who are the two people being currently processed?".

With a quick tap of the keys, Tam bought up a TV picture of the station, alongside which scrolled information. "His name is Matt Battagliana and her's is Prue Halliwell. Says here they are husband and wife, she must have kept her maiden name. They are from San Francisco. Apparently here for four weeks so I presume they are on their honeymoon".

Turning to look at Mai, Tam was surprised at the look on her face as she visibly showed a mix of surprise and then awe. "Do you want me to flag them?" said Tam. Mai shook herself and replied "No, I have heard of her, she's famous". "What, is she an actress?" said Tam as he turned to look at the screen. "What about the man, he's not bad either".

Well aware of Tam's personal preferences, Mai replied "No, she belongs to a special group of people, and I just never expected to meet her. What do we know about what she and her husband are going to do?". Scrolling down the screen, Tam replied "Occupations are listed as a reporter for him and a photographer for her. They are staying in the Hilton Phuket Arcadia Resort for the next two nights, then they intend to spend some time at Hat Patong beach, staying at the Banthai beach resort. Also listed are visits to the Thalang National Museum, the Khao Phra Thaeo Wildlife centre, various other tourist places, oh and they have booked a trip to Angkor Wat".

"Why am I not surprised" replied Mai, "print off a hard copy for me, thank you so much". Patting Tam gently on the head, Mai moved back to watch Prue and Matt work their way through customs. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her mother.

"Mother, I have good news, one of the Charmed Ones has arrived and I am watching her go through customs right now. The one called Prue, it looks like she is here on her honeymoon. Will you tell Grandma, she will probably what to make contact. We could do with some Charmed help, after all, it sort of their fault. Yes, I have their itinerary and she wants to visit Angkor Wat. And what does that whitelighter of yours know?"

"Finally", as an already hot and sweaty Prue thought to herself as she and Matt got into the taxi. Something made her look back as she tried to focus on a small figure now watching from a second floor window. "Great, that witch is still watching us". Hearing Matt give the driver the name of the Hotel they were staying at for the next two days, Prue sighed and settled back to enjoy the ride. If the local witches wanted to say hi, then it better be quick as she had other things to do.


End file.
